GAME OF THRONES THE YOUNG DRAGON
by jman007
Summary: Aegon Targaryen is the younger brother of Viserys and the Older to Daenarys...will he have the strength to avenge his family and take back what was stolen from them
1. Chapter 1

GAME OF THRONES

THE YOUNG DRAGON

CHAPTERS

1\. STORM BORN

PART 1. AEGON THE IV

PART 2. WAKING THE DRAGON

2\. KING ROBERT BARATHEON

3\. A NEW LIFE IN BRAAVOS

4\. THE BEGGER KING

5\. ASSASSINS

6\. PIT FIGHTER

7\. DAENARYS

8\. AN OFFER

PART 1. BETRAYAL

PART 2. ILYRIO MOPATIS

9\. CHAOS

PART 1. ASSASSINATION

PART 2. SECRET REVEALED

10\. MARRIAGE ALLIANCE

11\. KING AEGON

12\. REUNITED

13\. JON SNOW

14\. KHALEESI

15\. EDDARD STARK

16\. SANSA ROYCE NEE'STARK

17\. BATTLE OF BLACKWATER

18\. THE WOLF AND THE DRAGON

19\. JON TARGARYEN

20\. CONQUEST OF THE EAST

21\. BATTLES WON AND LOST

PART 1. MAKING MOVES

PART 2. WAR OF THE THREE KINGS

22\. KING OF THE EAST

23\. LIGHTBRINGER

24\. THE THREE EYED RAVEN

PART 1. MANCE RAYDER  
PART 2. THE OLD MAN IN THE TREE

25\. BATTLE FOR THE WALL

26\. PEACE IN THE NORTH

27\. AEGON DRAGON KING

28\. LONG LIVE THE KING

CHAPTER 1. STORM BORN

PART 1. AEGON

Aegon is the second son born to King Aerys and Queen Rhaella Targaryen. Prince Aegon IV has two older brothers Prince Rhaegar and Prince Viserys. Of his older brothers Aegon is closest to Rhaegar. He looks up to his brother who is more of a father to Aegon than his father Aerys who is now referred to as the Mad King. Aerys had become mad and irrational. Then everything turned upside down at the Tourney of Harrenhal. Aegon watches his brother win the tournament and gives the Winter Roses to Lyanna Stark. That is the beginning of woes for House Targaryen.

Several months later Lyanna runs off with Rhaegar, they marry, but the Starks don't take kindly to that. Brandon and Rickon Stark go before the Mad King demanding that his son return Lyanna. The Mad King has them killed and sends a Raven to Jon Arryn demanding that he send his wards Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark.

Aegon stays close to his mother during the war. "Be a man…" Rhaegar says to Aegon before leaving for the Trident. "…I am counting on you to hold things together…"

"Yes sir…" He says wiping his tears away.

A few weeks later Rhaella receives word that Rhaegar was killed during the battle of the Trident. Aegon is standing in the doorway listening. He is eight name days old. Another month goes by and Aegon stares out the window watching as a fire rages in the city. "Tywin Lannister has betrayed us…" Sir Dylan Cade says to Rhaella. "My Queen we must leave and leave now…"

"Mother what of Aunt Elia?" Aegon asks.

"Sir Cade can you rescue her?"

"I sent some men…"

The Lord of Whispers bursts into the Queen's chambers, "Your Grace…You must leave…The Lannisters are inside the Keep…And Robert's forces have just arrived at the city gates…"

Aegon follows his mother who is eight and half months pregnant and his brother Viserys. They are guarded by Sir Cade of the King's Guard and five loyal Targaryen soldiers. Even a few guards of the City Watch help them escape the Keep. As they board a royal ship a battle rages in the city and on the Black Water. The ship sets sail with four war galleys following.

Aegon sits at his mother's side holding her hand as a healer helps her through the contractions. He gives her something to help stop the baby from coming. Eventually they make it to Dragonstone. Aegon pours himself into improving his sword skills. He studies under a Bravosi Sword Master named Edron Vao. He asked Rhaegar to teach him the sword and with a smile his brother replied, "The best swordsmen develop their own style of fighting." So Rhaegar hired a Bravosi sword master to teach Aegon to fight.

When Aegon isn't practicing the two handed sword technique he is watching over his bed ridden mother. A few days later the sky grows dark and lightening flashes in the sky. The sky rumbles and the seas heave with huge waves. Rhaella goes into labor, filling the castle with her screams. Aegon patiently sits outside waiting and praying that his mother and new sibling live.

The door opens and the midwife comes out wearing a bloody apron. "Well!" Viserys demands.

"I am sorry my Princes…Your mother did not make it…"

"King! My father and elder brother are dead…That makes me King…"

"Of course your grace my apologies…"

Aegon slowly enters the room and walks up to the bed. He stares at his mother's lifeless body. "Momma!"

"First our father…then our brother…Now our Mother…The Baratheons, the Starks, and the Lannisters will pay in Blood and Fire…I will wake the Dragon and burn them all…"

Aegon rolls his eyes at his brother's rants. He stands up and walks up to the handmaiden holding his baby sister. "Does she have a name?"

"With her last breath your mother named her Daenarys…"

"Dany…" Aegon says cradling his baby sister.

"Great another mouth to feed…"

Two weeks later after they bury Rhaella Aegon is summoned by Sir Cade to the main hall to hear the latest news. Viserys is already there pacing back and forth, "Finally get on with it…"

"We just received word…Robert Baratheon has declared himself King…he will marry Cersei Lannister…Also they are sending a force here…"

"We need to flee…" Aegon says speaking up.

"Flee…Flee…like a coward…No we make our stand here…Dragonstone is impregnable…"

"Even so My Prince we don't have enough men to defend the fortress…"

"I will not run!"

"Viserys…brother…" Aegon pleads. Of the two Aegon is the most level headed. His brother Rhaegar's words echo in his mind. ("A commoner, nobleman, Prince, or King that is ruled by his emotions is not very effective for himself or his family…Look at a situation from every angle…") "I want revenge as much as you…but we must strike from a place of strength…Here we are vulnerable…"

"I am the eldest now…I am heir to the Iron Throne…"

"And I support you brother…but to become the King you must survive and to survive you should heed the advice of those around you…"

"Wise words…" Sir Cade says.

Viserys sneers, "Fine…we should leave…with all haste…"

PART 2. WAKING THE DRAGON

The trip across the sea became unbearable with Viserys' daily rants of restoring the glory of House Targaryen. Aegon stands on the deck of the ship holding baby Daenarys or Dany as he likes to call her. "Aegon…I need to speak with you in private…" Viserys says walking up. He hands Dany to Nanna their faithful nursemaid and follows Viserys into the main cabin.

"Brother…in order to secure my throne I will need your support…"

"Of course…"

"I will have to rely on you the most…We are surrounded by incompetence…"

"Sir Cade and the men with him are loyal to us…"

"Yes and they allowed the Lannisters to enter the city and sack it…They failed our family…"

"Our ancestors overthrew the Ghiscari Empire…Aegon the First, Visenya, and Rhaenys survived the Doom of Valyria…I believe we will survive this as well…"

"Good lad…Keep up with your sword skills brother…Soon I will wake the Dragon…" Aegon just smiles, "Wait here I will summon the others plans must be made…"

Aegon watches his brother leaves the cabin. Then the fire in the Brazier catches his attention. He walks up to the brazier drawn to the fire. He sees images near and far in the brazier and smiles. He even sees something that he had forgotten. At four name days old he walked up to a brazier and pulled it down. His clothes caught on fire, but he was not in pain. The servants managed to put the fire out and stood their in shock as he was unharmed. His mother instructed the servants to keep it a secret, especially from his father.

Aegon pulls up the sleeve to his over shirt and sticks his hand in the fire. The flames dance around his hand, which remains unharmed; he feels no pain either. When he hears the door behind him Aegon quickly withdraws his hand."So what do we have in the way of gold?" Viserys asks.

"We have one chest of gold dragons…" The chief steward Rinval replies. "The jewelry you and your brothers carry on your persons. There is enough food and provisions for the voyage to Braavos…and there is medicine on board for emergencies and there is also a stockpile of lace, spices, and wool we can sell."

"We need gold to buy an army…This ship will fetch a hefty price when we reach Braavos…"

"Selling the boat will not be wise brother…" Aegon says speaking up.

"Why not?"

"It's the fastest means of transportation we have…especially if we need to make a quick getaway…We need a way to increase the gold we have. Find a way to earn gold quickly…"

"Work! I am a King I will not work…"

"Rhaegar use to say that the best Kings adapt to the situations around them…"

"Rhaegar is dead…a lot of good all his wisdom did him…The name Targaryen still means something in the world…When we arrive in Braavos I will go to the Iron Bank…They will loan us the gold we need…"

"A good name will only take us so far brother…"

"I am King and I have decided…"

Aegon bows and says no more, he can see it happening to his brother as it did with his father the Mad King; outbursts, fits of anger, irrationality, and paranoia. Viserys is not fit to be King, so Aegon would start making his own plans to avenge his family and secure the Iron Throne. Later he sits in a chair holding Dany as he liked to call her. She had been fed and was now sleeping.

"First I need more gold…" He says to himself thinking on how he could add onto the little gold they have. Aegon wasn't a singer like his brother Rhaegar nor was he musically inclined. He was a good swordsman, but too young to be a sell sword. His only other talent is cooking, so when they reached Braavos Aegon would get work as a cook.

That is one problem solved and he could save the gold and then use to bet on pit fighting in Meereen. That is if he could convince his brother to travel to Meereen. If he made good investments and bets the gold would grow into a fortune and then he could buy an army. "How should I deal with Targeryen enemies in Westeros?" He says causing baby Dany to stir.

Even if he hired sell swords, they could be bribed. He would need an army loyal to him, ("The Unsullied…") He thought, even with the Unsullied army, then there was House Martell. The Martells had been forced to fight for his father the Mad King. Surely they would want to avenge the death of his Aunt Elia and her children. The Starks could be potential allies accept it is well known that the Usurper and the Wolf in the North are good friends.

"If Eddard Stark knew the truth…He may not be so inclined to fight for Robert Baratheon…"

It was then that Aegon came to the conclusion that he needed information on his enemies. He needed to know their weaknesses, their secrets, and passions. Then he needed a way to turn them on each other and make them ripe for conquest. He shakes his head, "My first goal is to build our wealth."

The next day Nanna walks up to Aegon, "My Prince…"

"Yes Nanna what is it?"

"My Milk has gone dry…Please forgive me…"

He smiles touching the side of her face, "Nothing to forgive…Captain!"

"My Prince…"

"Set course for the Step Stones…Oars out…"  
"What of your brother the King?"

"Do it I will deal with him…" Aegon didn't have to wait long.

He bursts into the cabin with the Captain, "How dare you give orders aboard my ship…"

"Dany needs milk…"

"That baby will be a hindrance…"

He sighs, "Or an asset…Our family tree is filled with female warriors…And consider your grace…Our sigil is a three headed Dragon…When Aegon conquered Westeros he had his sister wives and their Dragons…Three of them and three of us…This is a sign that we will return to Westeros and destroy our enemies…"

"Oh…well…In the future speak with me before making decisions like that…"

"Of course…"

A week later they arrive at the step stones. Aegon goes ashore with Sir Cade to buy a cow. They quickly find a young cow who had just had a calf. Aegon gives the man his gold and ruby ring for both animals. Upon returning to the ship they milk the animal and prepare it for the baby. As they travel the servants and guards rely on Aegon for leadership.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2. KING ROBERT BARATHEON

THE CAPITAL

Things were starting to settle down in the Capital. Already repairs were being made to burned buildings. Some of the city watch had remained loyal to the Targaryens and to compensate for those killed in battle both Baratheon and Lannister troops patrolled the streets of the city. There is a curfew in place as loyalists to the Targaryens paint three headed red dragons on the walls.

Robert Baratheon had been crowned King by the High Septon. He had been paid to say that is was the will of the gods. Robert holds court to issue out rewards and punishment. "I name Jon Arryn Hand of the King…" He says in a booming voice placing the pen of office on his tunic. "Lord Varys Master of Whispers…You shall maintain your position and serve me…"

"I vow to serve Robert Baratheon the one true King of Westeros…"

He names Sir Janos Slent Lord Commander of the City Watch, "I name my brother Stannis Baratheon Lord of Dragonstone and Master of Ships…" Sir Barristan Selmy remains Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

"Tywin Lannister…In the beginning you fought for the Targaryens…Then you switched sides and delivered this city into my hands…How shall I reward you?"

"My daughter Cersei is young and beautiful your grace…She will give you many sons and daughters…I ask that you make her your Queen…"

"Send for your daughter Lord Tywin I will look upon her…Sir Jaime Lannister step forward…" He does and stands next to his father, "They call you Kingslayer…You stabbed the Mad King in the back…And now I am King…What would you have of me…"

"Only that you allow me to serve as a member of your guard…I also ask that you make a place in court for my brother Tyrion…" When Jaime says this Tywin Lannister looks at him.

"It shall be…" Later after making declarations and issuing death sentences Robert is able to be alone and relax. Both Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn are there. "Well we did…The Targaryens are gone and I am King…Fuck!" He looks at Eddard, "I should have let you take the Iron Throne…"

"You were the one who killed Rhaegar…"

"May he burn in all seven hells…" Robert replies.

"Well I will be leaving tomorrow for Winterfell…I have a wife and a young son waiting for me."

"Not so fast…First you will stay to be at my wedding to the Lannister girl…"

"King Robert Baratheon married…I hope you treat the girl properly Robert…" Jon Arryn says.

"Yes of course…I remember what you taught me about wives…Happy wife happy life…"

"There is more to it than that…"

He raises his hand, "Not another lecture Jon…"

"I will say this and close my mouth…You are still in love with Lyanna…"

"She was mine!"

"If you truly loved her you would not have been bedding every woman who smiles at you…You are a King now…"

"A King should do as he pleases…"

Jon shakes his head, "The Lannisters are rich and powerful…They will make great allies…and she will bring a large dowry to the crown…Make her life with you a good one…Don't throw Lyanna in her face…and by the gods try to forget Lyanna…"

"I will never forget my beloved Lyanna…"

Cersei Baratheon arrives in the Capital a month later and is formally introduced to the King at court; Jon Arryn advices Robert to make the wedding a public affair, to boost the morale of the citizens. Tywin Lannister pays for the entire event, which is held in the garden two months later. At the wedding feast the King gets drunk and calls for a bedding ceremony.

"Damn you are beautiful…" He says climbing on top of her.

"My lord…"

"How does it feel to be fucked by a King…" In a few minutes he is done and passes out on top of Cersei. "Oh Lyanna…" He says and falls asleep. Cersei lays there unable to move him from off top her and she starts crying. Several hours later he farts and gets up. "Oh shit I need to piss…" He stumbles off her and makes his way to the privy butt naked. When he returns Robert grabs Cersei's leg and pulls her to the edge of the bed.

"My Lord please I am tired and sleepy…"

"And I am feeling very healthy again…Look at my cock…I will explode if I don't put it somewhere…" Ignoring her pleas he enters her again. "I want to feel your mouth around my cock…" She reluctantly obeys. After two more times he eventually falls back to sleep. The next day Robert awakens to an empty bed. He pulls the bell for the servant, "Where is my wife?"

"In the garden having breakfast with her brothers your grace…"

"Bring me some food…" Later he goes hunting. And when he returns to the Keep Robert meets with the small council. He is informed of the Iron Born rebellion. "Stannis I will march out and fight the Iron Born…When I have driven them from the mainland you will sail on the Iron Isles…Kill all of Balon Greyjoys sons…except the youngest…Bring that old shit back to Kings Landing so he can bend the knee…"

"I hear you are leaving my Lord…" Cersei says.

"I am in two days…The Iron Born are in open rebellion…I will kill many Iron Born…" He starts fondling her. This time Robert is gentler with Cersei, more affectionate. The Iron Born Rebellion lasts six months. It ends with an invasion of the Iron Isles and the death of Rodrik and Maron Greyjoy. Theon the youngest is sent to Ward at Winterfell to make sure Balon remains loyal. Balon is bought to the Capital and forced to bend the knee before Robert Baratheon.

"Let that be a warning to you Balon Greyjoy and all those Iron Born shits…Step out of line again…and the Iron Isles will no longer be known as the Iron Isles…It will be known as the Blood Islands…Now get the fuck out of my sight…" A year later Cersei gives birth to a son and names him Joffrey.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3. A NEW LIFE IN BRAAVOS

The great statue, the Titan guards the bay into the chain island city of Braavos."Look Dany…Our new home…" Aegon says holding her up and pointing to the statue. He looks at Sir Cade, "You ever been to Braavos Sir Cade?"

"No never…"

"Home sweet home…" Edron Vao says.

"Sir Cade…You will go ashore with two men and secure lodging for Your King and his family…When we are settled I will go to the Iron Bank…"

"Very well your grace…" Viserys walks up to Aegon, "We are one step closer brother to regaining the Iron Throne…"

"Of course… I have a favor to ask brother…"

"What?"

"I know I am young, but you need a Hand…"

Viserys smiles, "I was going to wait…but you are right brother I need someone to serve as my Hand…You are wise beyond your years and who better than my own brother…"

"I am honored…"

Half the day passes before Sir Cade returns. He leads them to a small house with a red door. "This!" Viserys yells, "This is how you would have your King live…"

"I am sorry my lord, but our gold is limited…"

"Its temporary until we can afford better…My King…Tomorrow Sir Cade can take the spices, lace, and wool to market and sell them…"

"Fine…while he is doing that I will go and meet with the Lords of the Iron Bank…"

Later after everyone has eaten Aegon bathes Dany. Then he puts her to sleep and waits. When he believes everyone is asleep Aegon hides the gold so that Viserys wouldn't spend it up trying to live like the King he is not at the moment.

"You should come with me brother…" Viserys says the next morning after a breakfast of boiled eggs fish and bread.

"I am sure you will do fine My King…I have another project to work on that will bring in more gold…"

"Fine then I will see you later…"

Aegon watches, as Viserys leaves with two guards for the bank. He shakes his head knowing full well he will fail. So he kisses Dany goodbye leaving her under the care of Nanna. He walks through the city staying on the main island looking for taverns with low patron rates. He finds one and samples the food, it isn't great food, but it is cheap. "May I speak with the Proprietor…"

"Ya talking to him…"

"I would like to make a deal with you sir…" While sailing to Braavos Aegon practices the sword and hones his cooking skills. He makes what he calls a crunchy sandwich. He makes the bread out of ground up corn. He makes it very thin and folds it into a u, then he places fried meat, lettuce, chopped tomatoes, and soured cream.

"Son of bitch! That is good…"

"So do we have a deal?" Aegon asks. The man agrees to allow Aegon to keep sixty percent of profit for every crunchy sandwich he makes. He also gets twenty percent off the new menu and food he cooks. He spends the rest of the day training the other two cooks that work at the tavern.

Aegon leaves and decides to explore more of the city. He travels from island to island by boat and sometimes a bridge that connects the closer islands. By early evening he heads home and finds Viserys in one of his moods. Dany is whaling at the top of her lungs, "Shut that little bitch up!"

"Hey!" Aegon yells entering the main living area of the house. "Why are you yelling?"

"Those fools at the Iron Bank dare to deny me a loan…"

When Aegon takes Dany from Nanna she stops crying and smiles. "It is not the end of the world my brother…We still have valuables to sell and Sir Cade has not returned yet…"

"What of you…You said you were working on something…"

"Yes I will work at a Tavern as a cook…"

Viserys starts laughing, "Oh my little brother…You are not as smart as I thought you were…"

That is when Sir Cade returns, "Ah Sir Cade…How much did you get…"

"A good sum My King…All in all two thousand gold harpies…"

"That plus what we already have comes to twenty-five hundred in gold and silver…"

"Not enough to buy an army…and feed them…" Cade says.

"Plus the ships we will need if we are to cross the Narrow Sea…" Aegon adds. Then he walks up to Cade and takes the gold.

"What are you doing?" Viserys asks.

"Taking charge of our treasury…"

"That is a job for the Master of coin…I have not appointed one…As King I should hold on to the gold…"

"Well as Hand of the King I will take charge of it…your Grace…"

"Leave us!"

Nanna takes Dany from Aegon, then follows Sir Cade and the others out of the room. Viserys walks up to Aegon and slaps him hard enough to draw blood, "Don't ever contradict me in front of others…I am your king first and your brother second…"

Aegon spits blood from his mouth and stands up, "Forgive me my King…May I show you something?"

"What?"

Aegon calmly walks over to the table, rolls up the sleeve of his shirt, and takes a small bottle of oil. Then he pours some oil on his left hand. "Watch your grace…" Viserys gasps as Aegon puts his oiled hand into the fire from the torch. The oil burns, but Aegon's hand remains unharmed. "I am the blood of the Dragon Viserys…You claim to be also…Come…put your hand in the fire and wake the Dragon…" Aegon removes his hand and shows it to Viserys, after taking a few steps back.

"I…I…I don't need to wake the Dragon…I don't have to prove anything to you…"

"I know…but do it anyway…"

He slowly walks up to the torch and cautiously sticks his hand out. He yelps and withdraws his hand. Aegon walks up to Viserys and grabs him by his cock, "Listen to me and listen well…You are my brother…You are older than I so by birth you are entitled to the Iron Throne…That being said…If you ever place your hand on me again…I will cut that hand off…cook it and feed it to you…Nod if you understand me…" Viserys nods, "Good…now I will be handling all the gold that comes in…Understand…" He nods again. Aegon releases him and goes to his room.

Aegon practices his swordsmanship with Edron before retiring. He sleeps with Dany at his side the last child his mother gave birth to before dying. Aegon's eyes pop open when he hears the door creak. He pulls a miniature crossbow from beneath his pillar and fires at the door frame just as Viserys enters with a dagger.

"Oh it's you Viserys…I thought you were a thief…"

"I…I…I am sorry I woke you brother…I was just checking on you…"

"I am fine go back to bed…" When the door closes Aegon closes his eyes and listens as Viserys runs up the hall. The next morning Aegon practices the sword with Edron, then he breaks his fast, gives Viserys some gold, and leaves for work at the inn. To get new business, Aegon prepares samples of the new food and sends out one of the cooks with a server. By midday people are pouring into the tavern to buy the new food. Some of the food is prepared to order, and some is piled high for self service at a window for those who do not wish to wait for a table.

It gets so busy that the owner has to buy more tables and set them outside. In one day they had sold over five thousand crunch sandwiches for one silver talent a piece. In addition they sell out on the other new menu items. By late evening Aegon is walking home with a satchel of money. He climbs up to the roof and hides the gold with the rest. Then he climbs back down and knocks on the door. When he enters there is more drama waiting as Viserys had sold their ship. "We could have lent that ship out…Your majesty to earn more gold…" Aegon says in anger.

"I thought…I thought we needed the gold now…After all I am a King…You a Prince…Dany a Princess…Royalty should not have to live like this…"

"Titles that don't mean shit when you are in exile…I had thought you learned that lesson when the Iron Bank turned you down…Our father thought he could do as he wished…They called him the Mad King…"

"Our father was a great King and our family was betrayed…"

Aegon shakes his head and takes a seat, "I'll let you in on a secret dear brother…As you know Rhaegar and I were close…We told each other everything…So he told me that he had become disillusioned with our father's irrational behavior…It was always his intention to overthrow our father and take the throne…He participated in the tourney at Harrenhal to gain allies for his cause…He had convinced the Tyrells and Tywin Lannister who on many occasions had been made a fool of by the Mad King…

During the tourney he got distracted by a Northern beauty…and fell in love…Lyanna Stark ran off with him…Then the old man had Rickon and Brandon Stark executed…Now that I think about it…That old goat killed them to start the war…Someone told him of our brother's plans…" Aegon notices the subtle movements on Viserys' face. Now he knew who told Aerys Targaryen his brother's plans. "Varys must have learned of my brother's plans and told him…"

"Yes of course…they don't call him the Spider for nothing…It was that weasel Varys…I will gut him when I retake the throne…"

Viserys had just confirmed Aegon's suspicions. His idiot brother heard Rhaegar and Aegon talking and ran told their father who killed Rickon and Brandon Stark. The war prevented Rhaegar from convincing the Starks, Tullys, and Jon Arryn to back him. If Eddard Stark knew the truth maybe he would not have supported Robert Baratheon in his war. Jon Arryn sided with the Usurper out of a sense of justice for his young wards.

"Anyway learn from the mistakes of the past…"

Aegon forces Viserys to give him the gold after which there were no more incidents from Viserys for a while, which allows Aegon to focus on other things. The gold is slow to come in, but he makes the best of it. A year passes and in the fifth month of the second year since arriving in Braavos Aegon comes upon a familiar face.

"Excuse me sir…"

"I know you are closing I will leave…"

"Aren't you Jon Connington…"

"You're mistaken…"

"Really because my father was the one who exiled you…"

He looks up, "Aegon…Prince Aegon…" He takes Jon back to the house with the red door.

"I have heard many things…People are saying all the Targaryens are dead…And here you are…Three of you…" They talk while walking.

"My father was a Mad Man...a fool to send you into exile…"

"I failed my King…"

Aegon thinks about Viserys, "If it is your wish you can serve a new King and his Hand…" Reluctantly Jon Connington follows Aegon home.

"Aegon! Who is this man and why have you bought him here?"

"My King…May I present Jon Connington…Jon Connington my brother…The rightful King of Westeros…"

He bows, "Connington…Your name sounds familiar…"

"Father exiled him…for his…well for what happened at the Battle of the Bells…"

"Why bring this Exile here?"

Aegon smiles, "I thought he could be of use to us…In a few years he can travel to Westeros…Earn the trust of the Usurper and become our eyes and ears…"

"And what if he betrays us…"

"My arrogance was my downfall your grace…I wanted to face Robert Baratheon in single combat…I have learned from my mistakes and wish to atone…Give me a chance…"

"You will leave on tomorrow…"

"No!" Aegon forcefully says.

"Why not?"

"It is too soon…Jon is an exiled former Hand of the King…He needs a story…We have a way to get information…For now we wait…Patience my King…If we move too soon we can all come to ruin…If we make the right moves at the right time…Then we will succeed…For now we wait…"

Waiting came easy to Aegon, he is a planner, a thinker, a cunning young man, wise beyond his years. Things were falling into place, but not fast enough for Viserys. Like their father Viserys would make a mistake say the wrong thing and get himself killed. Then Aegon could ascend to the throne. "We do not need another Mad King…"

Over the next three years Aegon worked hard at the Tavern. He and the proprietor earned so much gold that they were able to buy out another competitor which bought in more gold. Every month Aegon would give Viserys an allowance to pacify him. When Dany turned four Aegon started teaching her the bow and sword. Jon Connington remained out of sight and in doors for the day he was to leave for Westeros. When Aegon took a day off he and Connington would practice what to say to win the King's confidence and gain access to his inner circle.

"Your main goals will be to get information, learn weaknesses, and look for potential allies."

"Yes of course…My main obstacle will be Varys the Lord of Whispers…"

"Yes I remember the spider…" When he was younger Aegon feared the spider. Now he was older he saw him as a threat to his plans. He sighs, "The Spider has eyes and ears everywhere…So today I will hire some people to act as your servants…They too will be your eyes and ears…Also you will need a man to guard your back…So I will be looking for a Braavosi sell sword…"

"You should be King…/"

"My brother is touched with madness…He will be his own undoing…All I have to do is wait…"

"What of your sister…"

"I started teaching her the bow and sword…She is shy, but bright and intelligent…"

"So when do I leave for Westeros?"

"Soon…" Every morning Aegon would practice the sword with Edron. They would train then fight mock duels with steel practice swords. Aegon had already lost the first duel. He was determined to win the second. Aegon loses his left sword and keeps fighting with his right. He twists his sword blade backwards away from his arm and swings. Edron ducks, but Aegon twists his sword forward again, stops his swing and when Edron lifts his head he finds a blade at his throat.

They both smile breathing heavy, "That is a death blow and the first time you have ever bested me…The student has become the teacher…" Aegon backs away with a huge smile on his face. "I can teach you no more…"

"Really…Because you beat me in the first duel…" They always had two fights each morning.

"Few men your age reach your level with the sword…Our time together is done…"

"There is always a place for you at my side…"

"It is appreciated, but there are other adventures for me…"

"Allow me to pay you…"

He shakes his head, "Your brother hired me to teach you…He was a good man…Prince Rhaegar…He would be proud of the man you are becoming…Remember my Young Dragon… ** _Valar Morghulis…_** "

"All men die…" Aegon replies.

They interlock arms, then Edron packs his things and leaves. Aegon spends the next few months training a woman to be Jon's personal servant. He also hires a Braavosi sell-sword to protect Jon while on his mission. He gives Jon 2,000 in gold and sends him on his way.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4. THE BEGGAR KING

Once again Viserys grows inpatient with the way his brother is handling things. He also grows suspicious of Aegon keeping secrets from him, like sending Jon Connington on a mission. Then Aegon's method for securing gold was too slow and he resented getting a monthly allowance. So Viserys starts saving the gold Aegon gives him. He now has 500 in gold and decides to pay a visit to the Bank of Essos.

Surprisingly Aegon does not object, but what frustrates Viserys is Aegon not wishing to go with him. Viserys takes two guards and buys passage aboard a merchant ship heading for the Island city of Lorath. The Bank of Essos has a habit of catering to pirates, sell swords, thieves and warlords. They do business with merchants and slavers as well.

Unlike when Viserys went to the Iron Bank the Proprietors are less arrogant. "Akrhem mo Zaud Lord Proprietor of the Bank of Essos…May I present his Royal Highness King Viserys Targaryen…"

"Welcome please sit…I am honored to be in the presence of such a noble figure…I was told that all the Targaryens were dead…"

"Not so…there are actually three of us…My brother Prince Aegon and our sister Princess Daenarys …I come with a glorious proposition for you and your bank…"

Zaud smiles, "I am all ears your grace…"

"Lend me enough gold to buy an army and ships…that I may retake the Iron Throne and I will repay the Bank of Essos more gold than they can spend in two life times…"

"I see and where will all this gold come from?"

"The Lannister mines of course. You loan me the gold…and I can sail home crush my enemies…It is known that the Lannisters shit gold…There lands are filled with it…"

"Tell me your grace do you have allies in Westsros?"

"No but thousands…hundreds of thousands will flock to my banner when they see my return…House Martell will support me…and so will House Tyrell they supported my family during the war…"

He sighs, "I am going to blunt your grace…It is well known even here in Lorath that Robert Baratheon was a great warrior and a military genius…He is good friends with Eddard Stark…House Stark is aligned with the Tullys and House Arryn through marriage…If you invaded House Stark would support the crown and so would Houses Tully and Arryn…Those are heavy odds to overcome even if you convince the Martells and the Tyrells to support your claim to the Iron Throne…and if you lose and die how will I recover my investment?"

"What if I can convince Houses Tyrell and Martell to back the loans on a split?"  
He sits back in his chair and thinks, "Alright Your Grace…If you can convince Houses Martell and Tyrell to back the loans…I will loan you the gold you need to build an army and buy the ships…"

Viserys stands, "I will see you soon…" First Viserys sends a letter to his brother Aegon. Then he sends a letter to Houses Martell and Tyrell. The letter to House Tyrell is intercepted by spies working for Aegon. The other is allowed to go through. Doran Martell writes back, that he has no wish to start a war they will most likely lose, but out of respect for his sister he offers Viserys and his siblings refuge in Dorne.

Aegon sends a fake letter from the Tyrells rejecting his offer. In that time Viserys runs out of gold and sends another letter asking Aegon to send him more. "What are you doing here?" Viserys asks to Sir Cade.

"Your brother sent me, to bring you back to Braavos…I only have enough gold for food and passage home…"

"The two of you are conspiring against me aren't you…You want the throne for yourself…"

"I am loyal to you my King…"

"Then prove it! When we return kill my brother…"

"Your brother has been faithful to you as well…He has your best interest at heart…  
"Liar you are with him…Kill him!"

The two sell-swords with Viserys draw their swords, but Cade has men with him as well. "Don't make draw my sword…your grace…"

Viserys raises his hand and the men sheathe their swords. "Well you are back…What did House Tyrell and Martell say?"

Zaud had been paid to keep the Tyrell letter a secret. "They have agreed…"

"Really…Tell me oh King of Westeros…Do you take me for a fool?"

"I am afraid I have no idea what you are talking about…"

"I have spies in Westeros and they keep me informed of anything of note…I know Houses Martell and Tyrell rejected your offer…I also know that House Martell offered you sanctuary…And now you stand there lying to me like I am a fool…"

"I mean no offence…"

"Leave this place…Leave Lorath or find your head on a spike…and your men slaves…"

Viserys rushes from the bank infuriated. He goes to the inn where Cade is waiting. The next day they sail home. Two days after returning to the house with the red door, Viserys sends a letter to a wealthy family in Volantis offering his sister Daenarys in marriage to their son. The Maegyrs reject the offer and because of Viserys' desperation he gains the nickname Beggar King.

"Viserys listen to me…This will not be done with a wave of our hand…Each day is one step and each step draws us closer to our goals…But you must try to be patient…"

"I try…How do you do it brother…Be so calm…doesn't the fact that Usurper sits where generations of our family has sit anger you."

"It most certainly does…" Aegon grabs Viserys and hugs him. "I love you brother…I know I act as if I know it all…But I am trying…" They hug.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER

KING'S LANDING

After a month at sea Jon Connington finally arrives. It had been many years since he set foot in the Capital. Exiled by Aerys Targaryen and pardoned by the Hand of the King to King Viserys Targaryen. More than that Jon wanted to redeem himself and help Aegon's plan. The boy has a head for strategy and is very cunning. A part of Jon wished Aegon was King or Daenarys even. Either would make a better King than Viserys. But if Aegon was right Viserys will self-destruct.

"Here we go…" Jon whispers, focusing on the task at hand. He looks at Rice as he likes to call himself. Rice was hired to be his eyes and ears in the streets of the Capital. "Launa, Maven, and I will go to the red keep…" he hands the man a bag of gold. "Ask discreet questions and remember be wary of little children."

When the ship docks Jon Connington disembarks with his servant Launa and Maven the Braavosi sell-sword. When they arrive at the keep they pay the guards to allow them to enter the Red Keep. As luck would have the King is holding court. Many nobles are there to make petitions, commoners to ask for favors from the King. Foreign diplomats are also in attendance to make new trade deals with the crown.

The Queen is at court and so is the current Hand of the King Jon Arryn. "Is there anyone else who has business with the King…"

"I do!" Jon says in a booming voice. The crowd parts left and right as he walks forward and bows.

"I'll be damned to all seven hells…" Robert says, "Jon Connington…"

"Your grace…May King Robert Baratheon live forever…I have come to serve my King if he will have me…"

"As I recall you fought for the Mad King…Rather poorly I may add…"

"You may your grace…I wanted to face you in single combat…and end the war to spare lives…"

He grunts, "So tell me. Why I shouldn't have your head placed on pike right now?"

"My Lord Aerys Targaryen was mad…He exiled me and stripped me of my lands…Give me a chance to prove myself to you…"

"And how do you intend to do that?"

"I have information your grace will find most interesting…"

"Well what is it?" He asks almost yelling.

"Three Targaryens yet live and have taken up residence in Braavos…" A wave of whispers cross through the gathered nobles. Jon watches as Jon Arryn whispers to the King.

"Leaves us all of you…" Robert looks at Cersei and his children, "You four as well…" Jon eyes the Queen and her children suspiciously.

"I should be here for this…I am your Queen and what effects you effects me and the children…"

"Fine stay, but be silent!"

"How did you come by this information?" Jon Arryn asks.

"Three years ago I by chance saw Aegon Targaryen in the streets…Despite his disguise I recognized him and for the next few days followed him. He had gained employment as a tavern cook…"

Robert laughs along with Petyr Baelish, Prince Joffrey, and Maester Pycell. "A Tavern cook…perhaps the Targaryen will cook us to death…" Petyr Baelish says.

"Go on!" Robert commands.

"I made my introductions to King Viserys…"

"I am the King!" Robert roars.

"Of course your grace…But Viserys Targaryen believes himself to be King…Aegon his brother advice that…his brother take me into his councils…But Viserys refused my aid…He told me to leave on pain of death…I was going to go about my business when I was attacked by four assassins…I barely survived…So I decided to bring this news to you and offer my services in hopes that you will restore my lands and titles…"

"Is that all?"

"There is more your grace, but I will keep that to myself…for the time being…"

"Guards! Escort our guest to room in the west wing and see that he and his friends are well fed…"

"Maven is Sell-sword I hired my lord…and Launa a slave I bought and gave her freedom to…She serves me of her own free will." Jon is given a three room apartment in the palace not including the sitting area. Later he is invited to have dinner with the King and Queen. Another test Jon passes with flying colors. He is allowed freedom to go where he wishes, but there is always someone watching him and his companions.

On the third day in the palace Jon is walking in the garden when he is approached by Petyr Baelish. "Baelish…I am not familiar with your House…where do hail from?"

"My House is sworn to House Arryn…Lady Arryn and I have been friends since childhood…It is because of her that I am a member of the Small Council…"

"Master of Coin…"

"Yes…So what about you Lord Connington…What adventures befell you after the Mad King exiled you?"

"Oh this and that…I became a drunk and fell to as low as anyone can go…Then a man by the name of Darson a Captain with the golden company…He helped me get my head out of my ass…and the rest is history…"

Petyr Baelish was also someone to keep an eye on and learn his weaknesses which at the moment seemed to be power. A week after arriving in the Capital Launa tells Jon about the Queen and her brother. All the king's children are bastards. She learned the information from a maid who served Elia Targaryen nee' Martell. The woman loved Elia and her children, during the sacking of King's Landing she was raped by a Baratheon soldier. Jon arryn gave her justice, but she has always had a secret hatred to the King. It was also confirmed when the King invited Jon to go hunting. Launa herself saw Jaime Lannister enter his sister's chambers and didn't leave until several hours had passed.

Not long after that Jon learned of another affair between Petyr Baelish and Lysa Arryn. In fact Robin Arryn wasn't even Jon's he was Petyr Baelish's bastard. The King himself liked to drink, hunt, and fuck women. Any three vices could be used against the fat King. But with all the information Jon was gathering he could not use it or send it to Aegon until he was deeper into the fat King's confidence.

BRAAVOS

Three months had passed since Jon left for Westeros. Aegon was very patient and soon he would be able to leave Braavos. It was night and as always Aegon walked the same route home every day. He could walk it blindfolded in the day or night. He knew the place of every shadow and he knew every smell. As he walked, he noticed that it was eerily quiet. And there was something wrong with the shadow in the alley. He stops and looks around noticing a smell on the air, "You can come out…Lets get this over with…"

A man comes out of the alley on the right behind him. Another man exits the well a few feet in front of him. Two more pop up, one from off the ledge above the door and the last walks out of a door to an abandoned house. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"You can die!"

Aegon draws his swords, "But I have so much to live for…I haven't even been with a woman yet…"

"Smart ass…"

"You are Aegon Targaryen…And King Robert wants you dead…"

"Owe…well my name is Egon Rivers…"

"We know you by that name as well…"

"Don't Targaryens have white hair…"

"You colored it…"

"Enough talk!" The man says armed with a spear. He rushes first with a thrust. Aegon is fourteen name days old. He had never killed anyone before, but he knew how to kill as on many occasions he had thrust his sword into animal flesh. He blocks with his left and thrusts forward stabbing the man in the gut. Aegon withdraws his sword and throws it at the man to his back on the right. He catches the man in the chest. Aegon is smaller, but he is faster than the men attacking him.

"Bastard!" The other man on the left screams.

Aegon blocks the attack from behind on the left as the other man in front runs at him. He breaks the block and goes into a spin going down to his knees. He manages to slash the man on his knee, wrecking it. As the man collapses in pain Aegon continues his spin, but his sword is knocked from his hand. He rolls to the side of the man and stops then he kicks his knee out with all his might. There is a loud crack and down he goes. He takes the man's axe and buries it in his head.

"Mercy, by the gods mercy!"

Aegon disarms him and places his foot into his throat, "Are there anymore of you?"

"Four others they went to the House with the Red door…"

Aegon gasps, "Dany!" He plunges his sword into the man's skull and runs off. He doesn't stop until he gets home. Aegon pauses as the red door has been kicked in. There are eight bodies on the floor all lying in their own pools of blood. Nanna is among them. There is steel hitting steel in the other room. Aegon walks up to the door which is cracked. He takes a deep breath, holding his right sword like a spear, and bursts in. With only a matter of seconds to react; Aegon sees Sir Cade fighting one of the two remaining men. The other has Viserys by the throat. "Sir Cade duck…" He throws his sword and catches the man in the chest.

"Let me out of here or this shit dies…"

"Let him go…and I swear to spare your life…"

"I'm not letting him go until I am two blocks away…"

"Sir Cade…stand down…"

"What!" Viserys yells.

"Be quiet!" The man says drawing blood on Viserys' neck

Aegon turns to the side and slowly backs away from the door. As he does Aegon draws a dagger and throws it hitting the man in the head. Viserys screams as the man falls to the floor trying to slit his throat. Cade rushes forward and pulls the dagger away. "Thank the gods you are alright my King…"

"You could have killed me!" Viserys yells looking at Aegon.

"If that were true why are you still alive…" Aegon looks around, "Dany!" She runs out from the locked door and leaps into his arms.

"Nanna is dead…"

"I know…the bad men are all dead…" Later after Dany has gone to sleep, Aegon sits at the table with Viserys and Cade. "Four others attacked me on the way home…Robert Baratheon sent them…"

"We can't stay here…" Cade says.

"No we cannot…" Aegon replies standing up.

"Where are you going?" Viserys asks.

"To check the gold…" Aegon returns with a huge satchel. "Sir Cade take this buy a wagon and three horses…two to pull it and one for you to ride…Also hire some sell swords…" He looks at Viserys, "Also get a sunbrella for Viserys…"

"Where are we going to go…"

"To Meereen…by land…"

"Are you mad?"

"More assassins will come and when they do they will be looking for us by ship…If we go by land they won't expect it…"

By high noon the next day Cade has enough food to last them until they reach Meereen. Everything is packed and loaded onto the wagon including clothes and gold. Aegon goes to the tavern Proprietor Ymeer to say goodbye and ask that if someone came looking for him to say that he left for Qarth by ship.

THE CAPITAL – RED KEEP

Jon walks beside the King in the garden, "Your information turned out great…but the assassins are dead…"

"I am sorry my King…"

"The next time there will be more men…"

"May I suggest you be more subtle your grace…poison perhaps…"

"We shall see…"

As time passed Jon earned the reputation the friend of the King as he would drink with him, go hunting, and whoring with him.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6. PIT FIGHTER

Aegon's plans were taking shape and as he planned Jon Connington was doing his job. It would be years before Jon could send him any worthwhile information, but one part of his plan was taking shape. To keep gold flowing to Jon, Aegon had Ymeer send his portion to Jon in Meereen. The next part worked out as well. With the threat on their lives it was easier to convince Viserys for the need to travel to Meereen. They traveled along the road and after three weeks they joined a caravan heading to Meereen. All three Targaryens had colored their hair black to disguise themselves. Viserys objected vehemently to this, but eventually they were able to talk him into it, with the condition that he could wash it out once they reached Meereen.

After two months of travel they came upon the great city of Meereen. "Wow!" Dany says staring at the pyramid. Her wonder soon ends when she learns about slavery in the city.

It doesn't take long to find a modest house to live in. It is a lot bigger than the one in Braavos. Two days after they get settled in everyone goes into the city. Viserys breaks away from the group to do as he wishes. Aegon, Cade, Dany and their Sell-Swords go to one of the fighting pits. "You aren't going to fight are you?" Dany asks.

"We need gold and fast…This is the quickest way…" Aegon walks up to the Pit Boss, "How much for a free man to enter the pit fights?"

"Five gold Harpies…You win…You get ten percent off the top…You lose…oh well…"

"Odds?"

"On you…all first timers get five to one…"

"I wish to sign up…" Aegon says placing the gold on the table.

"Name you wish to fight under?"

"Blood Fire…" Aegon has Cade bet half their gold and silver and on himself. That is twenty three hundred, a thousand in gold and the rest silver.

"Two men enter and one man dies!" The Pit Boss yells.

Aegon enters the pit from one end. "Be careful my Prince…" Cade says.

A slave fighter enters brandishing two hand axes and wears a mask. He roars and the people cheer, "I give you the Unknown vs Blood Fire! Begin!"

They run at each and Unknown swings his left, but Aegon spins around him to the left and slashes him across the back. Ignoring the pain Unknown swings his left wide. Aegon ducks and comes up blocking his right. Then he stabs Unknown in the gut. The people cheer his victory. Cade fights a pit match as well and in one day they have increased their treasury ten times over.

"What in the world…" Viserys says, "Where did all this come from?"

"Pit fighting." Dany says.

They take their winnings to the Golden Harpy Bank of Meereen. "BLOOD FIRE! BLOOD FIRE! BLOOD FIRE!" They crowd chants his pit name as Aegon drop-toe-holds his opponent and stabs him in the back. "GUARDIAN! GUARDIAN GUARDIAN!" They chant for Sir Cade as he kills a Dothraki pit fighter. Then he holds the severed head high.

With every victory they double and triple their wealth. "Now is the time…Now we can buy an army…" Viserys says.

"No now is the time to invest our gold…I have been looking into some very profitable business ventures with quick returns…"

"I am your King and I command you to use that gold to buy us an army…"

Aegon stares at Viserys, "Must I wake the Dragon…" Dany is there listening and watching.

"The longer we wait the more the Usurper grows powerful…"

"Or weaker…if we move to soon it will be our undoing…an invasion takes time and patience brother…"

"Our ancestors overthrew the Ghiscari…They conquered Westeros….They…"

"In both instances they had Dragons…We do not…For now we must rely on our cunning…" Viserys drops it for now, but Aegon knows it was not the end of it. His brother is going to betray him and he needed to prepare for it. Later Aegon meets in private with Sir Cade to discuss matters. Soon the great arena opens and both Aegon and Cade fight in the arena matches. Cade wins a free for all and Aegon wins a two on one match. Three months later the business ventures Aegon spoke of pay off. With the business payoff Aegon is able to establish a small spy ring. Aegon and Cade stop pit fighting to focus on other ideas on the plan to retake the Iron Throne for House Targaryen.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7. DAENARYS

Ten years pass in Meereen and because of Aegon's business sense and financial management he is able to build up the treasury and stay one step ahead of Robert Baratheon's assassins. Through his spy ring Aegon is able to lead the assassins into traps or misdirect them. Eventually he is able to hire actors to look like Aegon and his siblings so that no one can point the finger at Jon.

Dany is in the garden practicing with a bow. She is very beautiful with her long white hair and purple eyes. Walking the streets of Meereen she has caught the eyes of many of the young nobles of Meereen. Inside the house Daenarys is free to be herself. Outside the house she is Lady Rhela and wears black wigs to hide her identity.

After she finishes the bow Dany practices sword, then daggers, and quarterstaff. She goes inside and has midday meal with her brothers and Sir Cade. "Have you heard anything from Jon Connington…" Viserys asks.

"Not yet but soon I imagine…"

"How do you know he hasn't betrayed us?"

"He hasn't…"

"And when will you begin putting an army together?"

"As soon as I hear from Lord Connington…"

"Dany what do you think of all this?"

"I think Aegon has never lead us wrong…"

"Of course you would say that…" Viserys leaves the table.

"Viserys…"

"Let him go…"

She looks at Aegon, "Why do you treat Aegon so?"

"He is not fit to be King…and one day he will betray us both to get his crown…Viserys will be his own undoing mark my words…"

Aegon's words haunt Daenarys as she lies in her bed. She stares at a lit candle nearby. She sees a tall man with a long braid of hair down his back. She sees three Dragons, a black one ridden by Aegon, she rides a green one, and the gold Dragon is ridden by someone whose face is hidden from her. Then she sees a great wall of ice and snow. On the other side is an army of dead people. Scared Dany turns away from the flame.

The next day Dany tells Aegon about her vision. After morning meal she walks through the streets saddened by the slavery in the city. She has ten sell swords with her as guards. While in Meereen Daenarys befriends a young noble named Dirah Ezad. The two have a lot in common and like Dany Irah hates slavery. "You have been melancholy…" Irah says.

"I am afraid for my brothers…Something terrible is about to happen…"

"Why do say that?"

"Something my brother said to me last night. He said that Vane will betray us…"

"Why would your brother betray you…"

"Its complicated…" Dany and Irah, are walking through the Market. Dany stops and looks at her, "So how are things with you…"

"My father is forcing me to marry Baron Acmyne…"

"I feel sorry for you especially since you are in love with Daven…"

"Daven and I are planning on running away together…"

"Wow…when do you leave?"

"In two days…"

"I will miss you and good luck…" Dany buys a wedding present while they are in the Market. Three days later Irah's slave girl comes to Dany's house. The servant allows her entrance. "Wasp…what are you doing here?" Dany asks.

"Please my lady…Lady Irah needs your help…Her father found out about her and Daven…He is going to have Daven sold as a slave…"

"This is no concern of ours…" Viserys says.

Dany looks at her brother and begs him to do something. The next day at sunrise Aegon goes to the slave auctioneer and pays him to sell Daven to him. Aegon gives him his freedom upon returning home. "Thank you, but I must see Irah…"

"Don't be a fool…You go after Irah and her father will kill you this time…"

"What can I do?"

Dany goes to visit Irah and tells her that Daven is alright and living at her home. Dany had planned to bring Irah back for a visit, but her father would not allow it. Later Dany is sitting alone with Aegon. "What's wrong Dany?"

"Irah…I am sad we could not help her and Daven…"

"So am I…"

Dany takes his hand, "Aegon promise me we will do something about slavery before we leave for Westeros…"

"Such as…"

"I don't know…start a slave revolt…"

"Dany…"

"Its wrong Aegon…it is wrong for someone to benefit off the suffering of others…"

He sighs, "Okay Dany…I promise…I will give that matter some thought…" She kisses his hand in gratitude.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8. AN OFFER

PART 1. BETRAYAL

Aegon had finally received a coded message from Jon Connington. To anyone else the message would look like a love poem to a lover. It is actually a secret way to communicate between Aegon and Jon. He calls Sir Cade to a secret meeting in the house. "I have received word from Jon…"

The poem translates, my Prince I have learned the following information concerning your enemies in Westeros. First Robert Baratheon – The Usurper has become fat and lazy, he drinks, hunts, and sleeps with maids and whores. Sometimes he visits a whore house owned by Petyr Baelish his Master of Coin. His vices can be used to assassinate him if you so wish…He is not close to his brother Stannis who serves as Master of Ships – his brother Renly serves as Master of Laws and prefers men over women.

Queen Cersei Baratheon nee'Lannister – The Queen has a secret that can lead to a war between Houses Baratheon and Lannister…all three of her children are bastards – fathered by the Queen's brother Sir Jaime Lannister…

Jon Arryn the Hand of the King is a noble man, but he too is surrounded by enemies…His wife is often bedded by her childhood friend Petry Baelish…Robin Arryn is actually the son of Petyr Baelish

Petyr Baelish the Master of Coin…he is an ambitious man. Both he and Lysa Arryn are plotting against Jon Arryn. Baelish's ambitions go all the way to the Iron Throne. He comes from a minor House and still holds love for Catelyn Stark

House Dorne – Doran Martell is a sickly man plagued with gout. Our agents in Dorne have approached Prince Oberyn who would make a great ally in retaking Westeros.

House Stark – I have enquired about Lyanna Stark she died and is buried at Winterfell – More Importantly my prince I have recently learned that she did have a child, a son. Jon Snow as Eddard Stark claims that your nephew is his bastard…

Your Aunt Elia was raped and murdered by the Mountain that rides…who also killed her children

"What will you do?" Sir Cade asks.

"The time has come…for the past few years I have been sending gold to a man by the name of Kraznys mo Nakloz…I have one more payment to make…I want you to travel to Astapor, make the last payment and take command of the Unsullied army…" Aegon unrolls a map of Essos. "There are villages and towns near Astapor…" He places three headed Dragon markers over five towns and three villages."Take these towns and villages…kill every man over the age of thirteen…spare the old, young and women…"

"Then what?"

"Raise the Sigil of House Targaryen and wait for me to join you…"

The man who delivered Jon's message is standing there as well. Aegon writes a coded message and hands it to him. "Deliver that to Jon Connington…You will leave right now…"

"Where is Sir Cade?" Viserys asks the next morning at first meal.

"I sent him on a mission…"

"What mission or am I allowed to know that?"

"Soon brother I will tell you all if he succeeds…"

The House Steward enters the dining hall, "My King…There is a man here…He says he represents Ilyrio Mopatis…"

"Mopatis is one of the richest men in Essos, probably the world…" Aegon says.

"Show him in…"

The man enters and bows, "To their most exalted majesties King Viserys first of his name, Prince Aegon IV of his name and Princess Daenarys…greetings from Magister Ilyrio Mopatis…I was sent to extend an invitation to your graces on his behalf…"

"How did Mopatis find us?"

"My lord has connections all across Essos and Westsros…He offers sanctuary and information…"

"Does he wish to help me reclaim what is mine by birthright?"

"Of course…"

"How can Mopatis help us…We have been doing fine so far on our own…" Aegon asks which earns him a venomous look from Viserys.

"With all due respect your grace…If Magister Mopatis can figure out that the three of you are still alive, then so can the Usurper…"

"I serve as the King's Hand…We will discuss this in private before making a decision…In the meantime enjoy our hospitality…"

VISERYS

"Why did you do that?"

"We know nothing about Mopatis, his motives, or what he will want in return…"

"I am the King or do you wish to take my place Aegon?"

"I told you already…You are my brother…"

"Blood means nothing in the Game of Thrones…" Viserys storms out. He walks up to the man. "What is Mopatis' plan…"

"All I can say is that Magister Mopatis can arrange a powerful marriage alliance for the Princess…"

"With whom…"

"I was not made privy to that information…" When Aegon refuses to accept Mopatis' offer Viserys decides that it is time to take matters into his own hands. As before Viserys had been saving the gold Aegon gives to him to employ sell swords. Then he has Daenarys kidnapped.

"Viserys! What happened?"

"They took her…they took Dany for ransom…" Viserys had left the manor after Dany. The men he hired took Daenarys on his orders. Then they beat Viserys to sell the lie. ("Very clever Viserys…I didn't think you had in you…") Aegon says thinking to himself, "They want all our gold…They say that they know we made a lot of gold from pit fighting and investments…"

"There is no more gold…I made a bad investment and lost it all or rather the majority of it…I have a plan to get more that is the mission I sent Sir Cade on…"

"So how do we pay the ransom…If you had listened to me we would not be going through this…"

"True…The only thing we can do now is take Mopatis' offer…"

The servants pack their things to leave. When they arrive at the docks Visery's sell swords attack Aegon's men. They had been ordered to abandon Aegon. "Viserys…"

"I am sorry brother…but you have betrayed me…"

"I have always been loyal to you…"

"Have you…You didn't lose the gold…You sent Sir Cade to raise an army with it…An army that is rightfully mine…"

"You were behind Dany's kidnapping!"

He draws his word, "I will miss you brother…"

"Kill me and you taint your crown…" Viserys hesitates, "…The people will not support you if they learn you killed your own brother…But if you have these men turn me over to Robert Baratheon…You will rid yourself of me and make some gold in the process…"

"Or you plan to escape during your transport to King's Landing…" Viserys sheathes his sword, "But you are right…I will not spill my own brother's blood…Take him to the Usurper…" Viserys hands the man a bag of gold to buy passage on a ship. Then one of the sell-swords knocks Aegon unconscious.

PART 2. ILYRIO MOPATIS

Ilyrio Mopatis is the Magister of Pentos and one of the richest men in the world. His mansion is the largest in the city and he is protected by an army of unsullied. Mopatis had been looking for the surviving Tagaryens since they fled Braavos. When Aegon and Sir Cade started winning pit fights it was easier for him to locate the surviving Targaryens.

He stands in the courtyard of his mansion as King Viserys Targaryen arrives with fifty men and an unconscious Daenarys. "Welcome to my home…" He looks at Daenarys, "Your sister is she ill?"

"No just unconscious…"

"And your brother Prince Aegon…"

"Dead…He made a bad investment with our gold and was assassinated by his partners."

"I am sorry to hear that…Come prevail yourselves of my hospitality…" Later after he is refreshed Viserys meets in private with Mopatis.

"So your man tells me that you can help me take back the throne of my father…"

"Yes…Khal Drogo of the Dothraki is looking for a wife…Someone exotic…I have had dealings with the Dothraki before…I assume your sister has not been promised to anyone…"

"No she has not…But what can Khal Drogo do for me…"

"Give you an army sixty thousand strong…to take back your inheritance…"

"There was a knight with us…Sir Cade by name…My brother told me that he sent Sir Cade on mission…I believe Aegon gave him my gold

DAENARYS

Dany was walking through the market when her guards are ambushed and killed. She is taken hostage and held in a secret underground room. Then she is forced to take a drug that renders her unconscious. She jumps up in bed and looks around at her strange surroundings. "You are awake my lady…I shall fetch your brother and my Master…"

"Wait! Where am I? Who are you?"

"This one is called Tyza…You are in the home of Ilyrio Mopatis Magister of Pentos and my master…" Dany gets up and changes clothes. As soon as she is done Viserys enters the room. "Viserys! Where is Aegon?"

"He made a bad investment…some people were unhappy and took their revenge…On him…Aegon is dead…"

Aegon had told Dany that Viserys would betray them, now she had to play along, "Aegon…no…What do we do now?"

"Come with me…" Reluctantly she follows her brother. A rather stout man sits at a table with all sorts of food spread across it. "Magister Mopatis…meet my sister Princess Daenarys Stormborn of House Targaryen…"

He bows, "Princess it is an honor…I had hoped to be able to help all three Targaryens…"

"My brother will be missed…" She knew in her heart that her brother was not dead. They sit and eat talking about news in the West. "And you will give us the gold to buy an army…"

"I am afraid it does not work like that my lady…You are young and beautiful…Marrying you off to someone with an army is the quickest way to the Iron Throne…"

"I am not ready for marriage…"

"You are a woman Dany…A Princess and my younger sister…I am afraid you have no say in the matter…:"

"If Aegon were here…" She goes quiet when he slams his fist on the table.

"Aegon is not here! I am and you will do as I command…"

Later Dany stands on the balcony of her room. Mopatis had sent word to Khal Drogo who will arrive soon. "Hurry Aegon…hurry and save me…"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9. CHAOS

PART 1. ASSASSINATION

KING'S LANDING

JON CONNINGTON

Jon Arryn had died of mysterious causes and his wife Lady Arryn had left the Capital in secret. The King leaves for Winterfell to ask his friend Eddard Stark to become his new Hand. Jon goes with the King at the King's request. It would take four weeks to reach the Winterfell. Three weeks after leaving the Capital the messenger arrives in King's Landing. It is during this time that Viserys betrays Aegon and travels to Pentos.

Upon arriving at Winterfell Jon Connington ingratiates himself to Jon Snow, "Tell me Lord Snow…what do you know of your mother…"

"Nothing much…Lord Stark never speaks of her…"

"And what are your plans for the future?"

He hunches his shoulders, "I want to join the Night's Watch…"

"The King is going hunting tomorrow…Would you consider coming as my guest…"

"I…Couldn't my presence may offend the King…"

"Non-sense…Come so that we may talk more…" Later there is a knock on Jon's door. "Lord Stark come in…"

"Am I disturbing you…"

"No my lord…"

"You invited my son Jon on the Hunt…"

"Yes an interesting young man…I think his life would be wasted in the Night's Watch…I would like to make him my Squire…"

"A Knight must be of proper birth…"

"A formality…The King and I are friends…I am sure he will allow it…"

"I know what is best for my son…"

"I am sure you do, but wouldn't his mother if she were here…want a life better than one at the wall…"

Eddard Stark takes a step closer to Jon until they are standing face to face, "You speak out of turn…You know nothing of what his mother would want…"

Jon steps back and bows, "I am sorry my lord I speak out of turn…" The next day Jon goes on the hunt with the King without Jon Snow. But the hunt is called off when word of tragedy is received. Bran Stark had fallen from the tower. Jon Connington finds his fall suspicious especially after talking to Maester Luwin and the servants. He is also shocked by Eddard Stark's decision to leave with the King and not stay with his sick son. ("If it were my son I would stay until he got better…") Jon says thinking to himself.

A week after leaving Winterfell the messenger Aegon sent catches up to Jon Connington. They meet in private in his tent. "What about the boy?" He asks after reading the coded message.

"That is being taken care of…"

"I don't need details, but if you are involved in that you had better hurry…He is on his way to the Night's Watch…"

"He will never make it there…"

The next day they break camp Jon's excitement building as the Prince's plan is about to come to fruition. When Jon hears that Daenarys is to marry Khal Drogo of the Dothraki he wishes to leave, but Maven tells him to stick to the plan. Then there is the incident on the King's Road at the inn. Apparently Prince Joffrey attacked Lady Arya and her friend. The Prince claims that Arya, the butcher's boy, and Arya's wolf Nymeria attacked first. Personally Jon believes Arya Stark and wishes he could help, but his loyalties are to House Targaryen and Prince Aegon.

ROBERT BARATHEON

Robert hated ruling, he was considering retiring and allowing his son Prince Joffrey to take the throne. But the boy wasn't ready, his fault for allowing Joffrey to hang on his mother's skirts. He did feel a little guilty about taking Ned away from his sick son, but what could be done with or without Ned being there. His guilt was outweighed by his relief of having someone he could completely trust as Hand of the King again.

The day of the tourney finally came and Robert is excited to see the Knight's Parade before him on the Tourney Grounds. The food, the hunts, the bards, and minstrels of music, Robert wished he could joust, but his girth would not allow it. The joust ends with a fight that starts with Sir Loras and the Mountain that Rides. The Hound Sandor Clegane brother of Gregor Clegane interferes but one word from the King ends it.

Later the Robert is in one of his moods and decides to pay a visit to one of Petyr Baelish's whore houses. The City Watch clears the streets and then the King's Guard arrives in disguise with the King. Lord Commander Barristan Selmy insists that the King wears a disguise. An array of women stand before the King. Two in particular flirt with him by winking and making kissing motions with their mouths."Show her to the chamber…and then that one…and finally her…"

"As you wish your grace…" Petyr Baelish says. He is always there when the King pays a visit. He claps his hands, "I assure you my King the sheets are clean…"

"Keep the wine coming…" He closes the door. "And what is your name little girl…"

"Lyanna my King…"

Robert frowns, "Is that your real name?" He asks raising his voice.

She drops to her knees, "It is my King I swear…Please don't send me away…It is every woman's dream to make love to a King such as yourself…"

He looks down on her, "While you on your knees suck my cock…"

"As my King commands…"

She squeezes his cock in between her tits first. Then she rubs until he explodes all over her breasts. "Shit wear in the world did you learn to do that?"

"I am of the summer Isles my King…The women of the Isles are the masters of pleasure…"

Robert's eyes roll in his head as she starts sucking on him. She gently bites him to induce pleasurable pain. Then they go to the bed and she climbs on top. "Have I pleased my King?"

"You sure have…"

"May I give my King a surprise before we continue…"

"You have a surprise for me?"

She slips her left hand beneath the pillow, "Oh yes My King…" She leans in to his ear, "Long live House Targaryen…" She slits his throat cutting deep to the bone. Blood gushes everywhere, then the assassin rolls away before he can grab her by the neck. She watches as his eyes go blank and he dies. She takes some blood and writes a message in blood on the wall above the bed. A part of the wall opens up and she enters the room on the other side.

"My King!" Sir Barristan yells knocking on the door. "Is everything alright?" He places his ear to the door and hears nothing. "Sir Meryn go and fetch Baelish…" Baelish appears with keys and opens the door. "By the gods…" Selmy says.

"Search the house for that bitch…" Sir Meryn yells.

"Long live King Viserys Targaryen…Death to the all enemies of House Targaryen…" Petyr reads.

EDDARD STARK

Eddard Stark or Ned as he is sometimes called by friends and family is in the Tower of the Hand. He was trying to be a good Hand to the King, but Eddard is distracted by the news of Jon's kidnapping. Who would take Jon and why? He sighs after reading a report from private merchants of Essos whose ships are attacked by Iron Born Reavers. He considers ordering Stannis to set up a royal escort for the small merchant ships. But first he will send a Raven to Balon Greyjoy.

"I must announce you first!" Jorey Cassel screams.

Eddard Stark stands up when Sir Jaime Lannister bursts in, "My lord Hand…" Jorey Cassel is rubbing his jaw.

"You assault my man Sir Jaime?"

"I am sorry I could not stand on protocol…Lord Selmy sent me for you…" He looks at Jorey, "You are needed right away…"

"No!" Eddard Stark screams standing in the doorway. He slowly walks up to the bloody bed holding the lifeless body of his friend Robert Baratheon.

"He was in here so long…" Sir Barristan says speaking up.

Eddard looks at the window and walks toward it, "The window is undisturbed…"

"I know…from the foot prints of blood I think it was the whore…She called herself Lyanna…"

"Where is Baelish?"

"Under guard in his office…"

When Ned enters he stands up, "Lord Stark…I swear on all the gods I had nothing to do with this…"

"How long has…Lyanna been in your employ…"

"About one week…Just before the King returned from the North…"

Eddard looks at Janos Slynt, "Tare the city apart…Find this woman…I want her alive along with her allies if she has them…"

Just then Meryn Trant comes up, "My Lord you better come see this…"

Eddard Stark follows him along with Selmy and Slynt, "We found a secret door in between the rooms…"

"I will question Baelish myself…An honor guard for the King's body…"

"What of the Queen she must be informed…"

"She will be…But first call the small council together…" Eddard questions Baelish first and finds him innocent. Then Varys, Renly, Slent, Maester Pycel, and Barristan gather together. "Lord Varys as Master of Whispers you must have heard something about Targaryen activities?"

"Only that Prince Aegon was betrayed by his own brother…Viserys Targaryen and his sister Daenarys Targaryen have fled to Pentos. They are under the protection of Magister Mopatis…He has arranged a marriage contract between Khal Drogo and Viserys Targaryen…In exchange for his sister Khal Drogo will give him his army…"

"I know about the wedding…Robert told me…He also says he sent assassins after the Targaryens…"

"He did…They have not made their move yet…"

"Call it off…"

"My Lord Hand…"

"The Dothraki will never cross the Narrow sea…Viserys Targaryen is a fool to think otherwise…"

"Shouldn't we avenge the King's death?" Janos Slynt asks.

"We will when you and Lord Selmy find the assassin or assassins…"

Varys clears his throat, "I feel I must say my Lord Hand…Lord Connington has left the Capital…He left by ship two days ago…"

"Son of…He is a spy for the Targaryens…"

"I believe so my lord…"

The door is forced open and in walks Queen Cersei, with Sir Jaime, and Prince Joffrey. Everyone stands, "Why wasn't I or my son Prince Joffrey summoned…"

"King Joffrey…I am the King now…" Joffrey says interrupting.

"Prince!" Eddard says before anyone else can speak, "You have not been crowned yet…"

"How dare you I…"

"My love…" She grabs his shoulder, "Lord Stark is right…The Coronation is a formality but you will still be King…I was wondering why I the Queen and my son haven't been informed of my husband's murder…"

Eddard sighs, "Forgive me your grace I took it upon myself to keep this information from you…Robert was my friend and his death…"

"Is it true the Targaryens were behind this?"

"It would seem so your grace…"

"Perhaps they had something to do with Jon Arryn's death as well…" Baelish says speaking up.

"I am Queen and I have rights…From now on I want to be included in all small council meetings…Our number one concern now is the safety of Robert's heirs…"

"Of course your grace…The palace is on lock down…and we are questioning all servants in the palace…"

"Lord Stark wishes to call off the assassins your husband sent before he died…" Baelish says.

"You claim my husband was a friend and yet you wish to call off assassins who may succeed in avenging his death…"

"His death will be avenged when we capture the assassin…"

"The Targaryens gave the order…" Jaime Lannister says speaking up, "We have the resources to focus on both…"

Eddard sighs, "Very well then…We need to plan the King's Last rights and sound the bells…"

"My son's coronation should also take place as soon as possible…To stabilize the realm…"

PART 2. SECRETS REVEALED

THE VALE RUNESTONE CASTLE

Lord Yohn Royce is the Lord of Runestone and his family is a banner of House Arryn. He is the courtyard overseeing the sword training of his nephew Dylan Waynwood. His son Robar Royce has gone hunting. "My Lord…A Raven has arrived for you…" Maester Gamyn says yelling from the porch.

 ** _To his Lordship of Runestone Yohn Royce_**

 ** _My Lord I have it on good authority that Lady Lysa Arryn on numerous occasions broke her wedding vows and bed Petyr Baelish. Robin Arryn is a bastard and his mother conspired with Petyr Baelish to poison your lord…Do not trust the Cobrays as they are in league with Baelish to take Lordship of the Vale_**

 ** _You should also know that Queen Cersei betrayed her vows and lay with her own brother producing bastards…Baratheons are black of hair and blue of eyes…All the Queen's bastards are gold of hair and green of eyes…A Lannister trade mark…_**

 ****Over the next few days Yohn Royce summons the Lords of Houses Waynwood, Egen, Hunter, and Lynderly. He shares the information with them and tells him that he partly believes it. The Lady of House Hunter wants more evidence. So they send a servant to the Eyrie to spy on Lady Arryn. The servants send a Raven with the evidence. While marching on the Eyrie the Vale Lords learn that King was assassinated.

Yohn Royce and the other Vale Lords march on the Eyrie. They gain entrance through the bloody gate claiming to come to show support for the Lady Regent and her son. They kill all the House guards and soldiers of the Eyrie and place Lysa Arryn is a Sky-Cell. Then Lyn Cobray is summoned to the Eyrie, he is executed by throwing him through the moon door. Then Yohn Royce declares himself Lord of the Vale and Warden of the East. Robin Arryn is sent to the Night's Watch.

TOWER OF THE HAND

Two weeks have passed since Robert was laid to rest and then the following week Prince Joffrey is crowned King. The city is still in celebration, but now Lord Stark must consider his future. The two number one things on his mind are whether or not to allow his daughter's engagement to Prince Joffrey to stand. The other is the fact that both the King and Queen Regent have expressed their desires to name Tywin Lannister Hand of the King. To top all things off he receives word of an uprising in the Vale. Soon after that Petyr Baelish is arrested for his role in Jon Arryn's death. Eddard Stark is getting ready for bed when he finds a letter under his pillow.

 ** _To the Most Noble Eddard Stark_**

 ** _I Prince Aegon Targaryen am aware that your sister Lyanna Stark married my brother Rhaegar Targaryen and produced a child that you claim is your bastard…Jon Snow is not a bastard neither was he born of rape…He was born of love…The love Rhaegar Targaryen bore Lyanna Stark and she him…Your sister ran away with my brother willingly…_**

 ** _Furthermore it has come to my attention that Prince Joffrey, Princess Myrcella, and Prince Tommen are all bastards…consider that they are all gold of hair and green of eyes…All Baratheons are Black of Hair and blue of eyes…We are bound by the blood of House Targaryen and House Stark in Jon Snow…My nephew…Know that I or any of my kin bear ill will to House Stark I hope we can be allies in the future…But whatever happens House Targaryen will rise to power again and take the Iron Throne…_**

 ** _Sincerely, Prince Aegon Targaryen_**

Eddard Stark sits down on his bed feeling as if he had been stabbed in the heart. His mind goes back to the day his sister died. She had not the attitude of a woman who had been raped. In fact she seemed happy and the only fear she felt was of dying and for her new born son. Then he thinks about the Queen and her children.

"My Lord have you been up all night?"

Eddard looks at Jorey Cassel and yawns, "Yes I have…" He gets up and throws the letter in the fire place. "I need some rest…Jorey I want you to pack my things up...My daughters will be going back to Winterfell…"

"Yes my Lord…"

"Keep them confined to the tower and hire some sell-swords…Allow Arya her dancing master…I need some sleep I am not to be disturbed for any reason…"

"Yes my Lord…" he pauses, "What if the King asks to speak with Lady Sansa…"

He sighs, "Tell him that she is not feeling well…" He sleeps until an hour after noon.

"My Lord forgive me…But your wife is here in the Capital…"

Eddard gets up and dresses then he meets his wife in the solar, "Ned you look awful…"

He grunts and yawns, "Thanks…Cat what are you doing in the Capital?"

"I heard about the King…what happened?"

"He was killed by an assassin sent by the Targaryens…" He grabs her arms, "Cat its not safe you need to go home…"

"Its not safe for you either…Ned…Bran was pushed from the tower…and I think the Queen did it…"

He slowly stands up, "Of course…"

"Of course what?"

He goes to his knees and takes her hands, "I have something to tell you and I ask you to forgive me…"

"What?" He leans in and whispers into her ear.

When Eddard is done he looks at Catelyn. "I was trying to protect Jon…" When he stands up she snatches her hands from his.

"First…he is your bastard…and now…"

"Keep your voice down…The walls have ears…"

"All this time I could have been a mother to him…"

"Right now I need you to take the girls and go home…"

She wipes the tears from her eyes, "And what will you do?"

"I don't know yet…"

"I know…You are coming home…If you love me Eddard Stark you will leave with me right now…Robert is dead…the Queen…Technically Stannis is King…but you say the Targaryens had Robert assassinated…There will be a war…"

He nods, "Yeah we tear ourselves apart and then the Targaryens swoop in and conquer us all…We will leave tonight…" That night Eddard, Catelyn, Sansa, Arya, Jorey, and Rodrik Cassel along with the hundred men Eddard bought with him leave the Capital.

CERSEI

Queen Regent Cersei meets with the small council and King Joffrey in the meeting room near the throne room. "Where is Lord Stark?" Joffrey asks.

"He has left the Capital your grace…"

"I am to marry his daughter Sansa…Why would they leave?"

"A promise was made and House Stark has an obligation to the crown…Especially with the threat of the Targaryens across the sea."

"Send out some men and bring her back…" Joffrey commands.

"And Renly Baratheon?"

"He has left the Capital as well my Queen…"

"We will have to make new appointments…Concerning the Targaryens…How much of threat are they Lord Varys?"

"That would depend on the Dothraki your grace…The Dothraki are great warriors, but they will never cross the Narrow Sea…They do not trust anything their horses cannot run upon. I do not foresee them crossing the sea…"

"Now what do we do about this uprising in the Vale?" After the meeting Joffrey dismisses Sir Barristan Selmy in a disrespectful manner because of his father. He appoints Jaime Lannister Lord Commander of the King's Guard.

DRAGONSTONE

STANNIS

"My Lord a Raven just arrived from the Capital…" Maester Cressen.

He reads in private, "Send out the Ravens…" A letter concerning the King's parentage had been sent to all the great houses of Westeros. Three Houses from the Stormlands pledge themselves to Stannis' claim. The rest flock to Renly's banner and name him King. Then Stannis himself sends out letters in regards to Joffrey as well and demands their loyalty and support.

EDDARD STARK

Eddard travels with Yoren and the new recruits for the Night's Watch. They are five days march from the Capital when they are set upon by Lannister and men of the city watch. During the fighting Arya kills two men. And when Sansa is grabbed by a soldier she is saved by Syrion Ferrel a Sword Master of Braavos who is teaching Arya Stark.

"ARYA!" Eddard Stark screams after killing a man. He watches as she saves three prisoners from a fire. All seems lost when men from the Riverlands arrive and drive off the Lannister men.

"Lord Stark…Lady Whent sent us…She received your message…"

"My thanks to you and Lady Whent…" He says holding his wife and daughter.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10. MARRIAGE ALLIANCE

PENTOS – ONE MONTH AGO

Dany is in her room getting ready, "Dany…Look…Look what Lord Mopatis has given you…" He says holding a dress.

"Its beautiful…"

` "Soon my sister I will return to Westeros with an army and lay waste to our enemies…This is the first day of my rule…"

Daenarys rolls her eyes as he leaves. Her mind is on Aegon and what is taking him so long to get back to her. She climbs into the hot steaming pool of water. "No my lady the water is too hot…"

She looks at the slave girl, "A Dragon is not hurt by fire…" Later Dany stands besides Viserys and Magister Mopatis as Khal Drogo rides up with his blood riders. He is tall and strong, but Khal Drogo is not Aegon. Mopatis addresses Khal Drogo in Dothraki. She understands what is being said as Aegon taught her to speak Dothraki.

A few days later a Dothraki wedding feast is held. Dany shocks Khal Drogo by saying her vows in his language. As they feast gifts are given to the new couple. Two fights break out and a man is killed. A man comes up and bows, "I Sir Jorah Mormont of Bear Island…A gift for the new Khaleesi…"

"Bear Island…are you of Westeros sir Knight?"

"I am Khaleesi…"

Dany thanks him and looks at Viserys who is whispering with Mopatis. He gets up and bows to Khal Drogo. "May I present your bride with a gift my lord…" Khal Drogo nods. He snaps his fingers and two slaves bring a large chest forward and opens it. "Dragon eggs Khaleesi…they have petrified but are glorious to look at…"

"Where did you get them…"

"They were found in the Shadow lands my lady…"

Daenarys' heart skips a beat when Khal Drogo takes her hand and stands up. He leads her to a horse, **_"This is my gift to you…A stallion fit for a Khaleesi of Khal Drogo…"_**

 ** _"I am…I am happy my lord…"_**

 ****Viserys walks up to Dany and nods to Khal Drogo, "Make him happy…Magister Ilyrio tells me that an assassin killed Robert Baratheon in my name…"

"I shall try…"

Drogo places her on the horse and they leave with the guests cheering. Dany stands looking out over the sea. Then Khal Drogo leads her into the tent, she had never been with a man before and Khal Drogo is not very gentle but she endures. As he has his way with her Dany stares at the fire and the Dragon eggs before them. She sees Aegon is alive and well, she sees wars waged in the West. Then she sees a great fire and three Dragons born from the fire.

A week later the Dothraki leave Pentos to the relief of the citizens of Pentos. A few days later Dany stops her horse as she is unaccustomed to riding for long periods of time; the longest being when she road from Braavos to Meereen in a wagon. Dany thinks about her experiences with Khal Drogo, he is not cruel, but forceful, strong, and confident. ("Since he is going to me my husband I need to connect with him…How would Aegon handle this…")

"How dare you order my army to stop!" Viserys screams interrupting Dany's thoughts. He grabs her, "I put up with Aegon's treachery I will not tolerate it from you…" He places his dagger to her throat.

That is when Kevarro a bloodrider with Khal Drogo uses his whip and wraps it around Viserys' neck. He yanks him to the ground, " ** _Do you wish me to kill the infidel Khaleesi…"_**

 ****She looks at Viserys ** _, "No he is my brother release him…"_**

 ** _"He should not put his hands on Khal Drogo's wife…"_**

 ****Sir Jorah arrives just as Viserys is released, "Sir Jorah kill that dog!" He hesitates, "He attacked your King and I order you to kill him!"

"Come Khaleesi you should not wonder off…"

Dany starts teaching Khal Drogo the common tongue and after some advice from a slave she starts to participate in their intimate moments. They fall in love as she calls Drogo her Sun and Stars and he calls Dany Moon of my Life. The Dothraki people start to love her, and in the temple of the Khaleen Dany is prophesied to have the stallion who will mount the world. Viserys starts to grow jealous of his sister and that fact that Khal Drogo has yet to keep his promise and cross the Narrow sea to take the Iron Throne.

A great celebration is held and in walks Viserys drunk and making demands. He threatens to cut Dany's unborn child from her stomach and take back his sister if Khal Drogo does not keep his word. She begs him to stop, but Viserys ignores her. Khal Drogo gives him a crown of gold, by melting a gold chain and pouring it over Viserys' head.

"A Dragon is not harmed by fire…" She whispers as Viserys dies screaming. Dany is heartbroken, but Aegon always said he would be his own undoing. She does not mourn his death as Viserys did threaten her unborn child. King Joffrey Baratheon orders the assassins to find Daenarys and all Targaryens and kill them. Dany is in the market when a man offers her some wine. Jorah Mormont had been warned of the assassin and stops the man.

"Is you well moon of my life…" He asks.

" ** _I am fine my sun and stars…Sir Jorah saved me…"_**

 ****He looks at Sir Jorah, ** _"Jorah the Andel I am in your debt…You may have any horse you desire…The Lions in the West shall pay for this outrage…I will do as no Khal has done before…I will take the Wooden horses and sail across the poisoned water…Our enemies will drown in a sea of blood…I will give my bride the Iron Chair of her fathers'…"_**

 ****Dany smiles as he makes his proclamation. Three days later Khal Drogo marches out of Vaes Dothrak with his entire army.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11. KING AEGON

AEGON – A MONTH AND TWO DAYS AGO

Aegon is taken by the two men to the docks on Viserys' orders. They are to deliver Aegon to Robert Baratheon alive and let him kill Aegon. Viserys didn't know that one of the sell-swords guarding Aegon is working for him. They buy passage aboard a ship heading for Volantis to drop off some slaves then to King's Landing. Aegon is placed in the hold with the other slaves. He waits for the ship to set sail. It is a patient waiting game. If they strike at the wrong time it would end wrong for Aegon.

By night fall they are miles from shore. Aegon nods to his man, then he picks his locks. He slowly sneaks up behind the guard and snaps his neck, while his sell-sword kills the other man. " ** _I am Prince Aegon Targaryen…Son of the Dragon…If you follow me I will lead you to freedom…Are you with me…"_** He says in Old Valyrian. They release the slaves and they all arm themselves with anything they can make a weapon out of.

Aegon takes the sword of the man he killed. He leads the charge up onto the main deck. He dodges an arrow fired from a crossbow and slits the man's throat. As the battle unfolds the Sell-Sword Reed climbs up to the crow's nest and kills the man in the nest. Meanwhile Aegon grabs a man's sword hand and severs it. While still holding the severed hand with the sword he fights the next man. It was due to the surprise attack and Aegon's leadership that the slaves prevail. By sunrise the ship is commandeered, with nineteen of the slaves dead. Aegon spares the captain and forces him to take the ship to Astapor.

As they approach Astapor Aegon slits the Captain's throat and throws him overboard. Aegon takes three slaves with him and leaves Reed in charge of the ship. He heads for Krazyns' mansion. "Welcome it is an honor to finally meet Prince Aegon…" He says through a slave named Missandei.

Aegon raises his hand, _" **I speak old Valyrian…"**_

 ** _"Ah what may I do for you…I have sold all my Unsullied to you…"_**

 ** _"I have a ship in the bay loaded with goods…I will trade it for armor, weapons, horses and a few wagons…"_** He points at Missandei, **_"And I will buy her from you as well…"_**

 ****Krazyns informs Aegon that it will take a few days to gather what he wants. So Aegon passes the time by gathering information. An information broker tells him that a Dothraki warlord named Khal Drogo married Princess Daenarys Targaryen. There is also news from the West. Jon Arryn is dead and King Robert asked his old friend to be his new hand. It takes a week for Krazyns to gather what is needed. Then Aegon gives him the ship and marches out of Astapor.

The march to the small town of Antos takes two weeks. As Aegon's small band rides up they are met by Sir Dylan Cade. Cade has taken up residence in the large Manor that once belonged to a count. "It is good to see you my Prince…I had received word that Daenarys married a Dothraki warlord…"

"I heard the same thing when I arrived in Astapor…Viserys betrayed me…"

"As you predicted…"

"I know…Now it is my turn…If he isn't dead already…"

"The Dothraki are known for doing things in their own timing…and patience is not a quality of your brothers…"

"The Dothraki will never cross the Narrow Sea…At least not to follow Viserys…If he isn't dead by now he soon will be…"

"What is your next move my prince…"

"First I get some information then I seek out Dany and go from there…If this Khal Drogo does not cooperate…He and I will have a problem…" A few weeks later, one of Aegon's agents shows up in Antos.

"My Prince…your plan is working…Robert Baratheon is dead…The Baratheons and Lannisters are gearing up for war…"

"Good…"

"Our man in Vaes Dothraki reports that your brother Viserys is no more…"

Aegon sighs, "How did he die?"

"He threatened your sister and her unborn child…"

Aegon smiles, "Dany is pregnant…"

"Yes my King…Um…Khal Drogo poured melted gold over his head…"

Aegon looks at Sir Cade, "We march on Vaes Dothrak…"

"Forgive me my King…but no army has ever marched on the city of Vaes Dothrak…"

"I will be the first…I want to march in three days…gather as much food and water as you can…" Three days later Aegon's Dragon Army leaves the town of Antos and the surrounding villages. Some of the citizens leave with the army for protection. Cade had trained two thousand of the Unsullied as mounted calvary, a thousand as archers and the rest serve as infantry. They stop and make camp after two days of marching. Three headed red Dragons had been painted on the shields of the Unsullied. Banners bearing the sigil of House Targaryen blow in the wind.

A scout rides back towards Aegon who sits on his horse with Sir Cade, Reed, and Missandei at his side. "My King…" The scout is one of the slaves Aegon liberated from the merchant ship. The man had deserted the Golden Company. The Company hunted him down and sold him into slavery. "Dothraki tracks about half a mile ahead of us…heading southwest…"

"The Dothraki are on a war path…" Cade says.

"We will have to be careful about how we approach…triple all scouting parties…" A week later Aegon's scouts come upon a small party of Dothraki.

DAENARYS

Dany stands watching as the Dothraki and slaves she freed build a fire pyre for her now dead husband Khal Drogo. She showed kindness and was rewarded with betrayal, but if her visions are true things would be different. "Khaleesi!" Sir Jorah breaks her thoughts.

She looks at him with red rimmed eyes. She had lost her Sun and Stars, and she had lost her child. "What is it…"

He smiles, "An army of Unsullied approach bearing the sigil of House Targaryen…"

As the army approaches hope grows in Dany's heart as the figure in front becomes more defined. "Aegon." She says with tears streaming down her face. Sir Cade is with him.

"Dany…I have missed you…" When he tries to hug her she slaps him. He keeps smiling, "I guess I disserved that…"


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12. REUNITED

The Dothraki army rides out of Vaes Dothrak with Khal Drogo leading and Daenarys at his side. They march on villages and towns sacking them for slaves to trade for ships because the Dothraki do not use gold. Dany becomes offended by the Dothraki's treatment of the women. When she speaks up Dany claims the women are under her protection. Khal Drogo agrees, which causes Mago a rider following Khal Drogo to protest. A fight ensues and Drogo is cut. Daenarys begs Khal Drogo to allow a mage by the name of Mirri Maz Duur to heal him. The mage betrays Dany twice and curses him with blood magic in retribution for her village, people, and temple.

Sir Jorah stands with, Sir Cade, Reed, Missandei, Grey Worm, and a mix of Unsullied and Dany's Bloodriders as she recounts the tale. Aegon sighs, "I am sorry for all you suffered Dany…I underestimated Viserys…"

"Lie to anyone but me Aegon…You knew what Viserys was and you knew he would betray you…Maybe you did not wish to spill our brother's blood but your hands are still stained…"

"All I can do sister is ask for your forgiveness…"

She sighs, "There is nothing to forgive…"

"Where is the witch?"

"Bound to the Pyre waiting for me…"

The army is gathered and everyone watches as Daenarys and Aegon hold hands. Sir Jorah and Sir Cade light the hay that starts the fire. With the mage tied to funeral pyre both Aegon and Dany walk hand and hand into the fire. The fire changes colors and lights streak across the sky. The next day both Dany and Aegon sit among the ashes with three Dragons. Two crawl on Dany, a green and gold one. The largest one, the black one is on Aegon's shoulder. When Aegon and Dany stand everyone drops to their knees. The black Dragon roars a squawk spreading its wings.

Later Aegon and Dany are clothed standing in a tent with a map of the western half of Essos. The Black Dragon Drogon named after Khal Drogo, Drogon sits on Aegon's shoulder, the other two Dragons Rhaegal and Viserion stick close to Dany. "We will march on the city of Qarth…It is the closest city…"

"They say Qarth is the greatest city that was, is, or ever will be…" Reed says speaking up, "The city has never been taken…The walls are hundred feet high and twenty-five feet thick…The lands before the gate are referred to as the garden of bones…"

"I have heard all the stories and we will breach the city and take it…"

"You have a plan my King?" Cade asks.

Aegon waves his hand and two guards bring in a jar, "Behold…Wild Fire…sent to us by Jon Connington…"

"Is that the same Wild fire you told me father had made…"

"Yes it is…"

"The same you told he was going to use to burn down the city with?"

"Forgive me your grace…But is that wise?" Sir Jorah asks.

"If any of you can come up with a plan to get into the city without using it…I am all ears…You have until we reach the city…We march in two days…" Later Aegon sits on the ground by a rock with Drogon, **_"Dracaerys!"_** The baby Dragon squawks and blows a puff of smoke at the raw meat. Aegon sighs and places the meat in the fire then offers it to Drogon.

"He seems to like you…"

"I will ride him one day…" Aegon looks at her as she joins him on the ground. "Again I am sorry about Khal Drogo…I wish I could have met the man who won my sister's heart…"

"I don't want to talk about it…"

He watches as she feeds Rhaegal first. Viserion squawks in protest. "Did you give your baby a name…"

She wipes away a tear, "Dam you I said I did not want to talk about it!"

"Alright…" Aegon takes her hand, "Dany there is something I must tell you…"

"What?"

"I only recently learned this…It's about Rhaegar. In the short time he and Lyanna Stark were together they conceived a child…" Dany frowns, "…His name is Jon Snow. Eddard Stark claimed him as his bastard…"

"The third rider from my vision…" Dany says.

"Yes…I sent some men to kidnap him and bring him to me…"

"Why?"

"He is family…And I have deduced that he has not had an easy life."

"How so?"

"I am sure Eddard Stark cares for him…It is not unheard of for a bastard to be claimed by a noble lord…In some cases the bastard is given the family name…Jon has not. Furthermore I believe that Eddard Stark's lie has caused friction in his family otherwise Jon Snow would be Jon Stark…"

"It is going to be hard to kidnap someone from a castle…And he may resent you for taking him away from his family…"

"Maybe…it's a risk I am willing to take…" He looks around, "There is one other thing. You asked me to find a way to free the slaves…As we speak the Baratheons and Lannisters will tear each other down through war…While we go stronger…I can take the Free Cities, but I cannot hold them with just eight thousand plus men. Our Dragons are too young to fight a war or lay siege to a city. So we will take Qarth, but after that I will need you to return to Vaes Dothrak…"

"Why?"

"You are the widow of a Khal, by Dothraki law you are suppose to join the Vash Khaleen…So you will go to the Dothraki and demand an audience with whoever emerges as the Great Khal and command that they fight for us…"

"They would laugh me to scorn…"

"Perhaps…You have been to Vaes Dothrak where do the Khals gather?"

"In the temple…"

"Are there braziers…" Dany smiles.

Aegon's army marches toward Qarth. The trip takes almost two months by land. As they travel they conquer the towns and villages in between. Most surrender and pledge themselves to King Aegon Targaryen. Some are laid to waste to be made examples of. Three miles from Qarth and the scouts return with a messenger. The army holds position so that Aegon and Daenarys can address the messenger.

"Who are you?" Aegon asks after the man bows.

"I Desmon Akar a servant of the mages of the House of the Undying…My master sends greetings to King Aegon Fourth of his name…and his sister Queen Regent Daenarys Stormborn of House Targaryen…"

"And who is your Master?"

"Pyat Pree is Grandmaster of the order…He wishes to serve the children of the Dragon and as an act of his good will the mages will open the gates for your grace and his army…All you have to is say I rule Qarth and the gates will open…"

Sir Cade tries to speak into Aegon's ear, but he raises his hand stopping him."Tell your Master I accept his offer…"

The man bows again and leaves, "Is that wise?" Daenarys asks, "What will they want in return…"

Aegon smiles, "Our Dragons of course…" He looks at Dany, "Mages are drawn to Dragons…Their magic grows stronger around them…"

"Then why accept his offer my king…"

He looks at Cade, "Blood and Fire…Sir Cade…Blood and Fire…" They arrive at the gates of Qarth two days later. "Sir Cade…"

He urges his horse forward, "I am Sir Cade…Lord Commander of the King's Guard to Aegon Targaryen…Fourth of his name…King of the Andels and the First Men…Protector of the Realm…Lord of the Seven Kingdoms…In his name I demand that you surrender and open your gates to us…"

"We do not recognize you nor your King…This is Qarth…The greatest city that is, was, or ever will be…No army has ever taken this city…Depart for you stand in the garden of bones…"

"You have sealed your doom…"

Cade rides back to Aegon's side. He urges his horse up, "Prepare for battle…" In unison the Unsullied take a fighting stance ready to charge. "I rule Qarth!" The gates start to creak and the beam breaks in half as they open.

Aegon draws his swords and lead the charge into the city. As Aegon gallops into the city he decapitates a man pointing a spear at him. Dany follows firing arrows at enemy soldiers. Aegon spots Grey Worm and rides up to him. "Grey Worm! Take some men and position archers on the wall until we have secured this part of the city…"

"I obey my King it shall be done…"

"Sir Jorah protect my sister…"

"Of course my lord…"

"Sir Cade with me…"

Aegon leads a hundred Unsullied to the guard house by the main gate. When they take the guard house Aegon sets up a command base as his forces secure a foothold in the city. "My King I am Dust…Grey Worm sends me…We have taken the wall and have posted spotters…The defenders are rallying in the square…"

"Do not advance…send scouts house by house…redirect citizens to the main gate…then set fire to these houses before advancing the main force…" Soon Aegon is joined by Daenarys.

"I wish to set up a place of refuge for the children and families…"

"Make it so…"

The fighting lasts for three days strait. Aegon's tactics in battle are calculating and dessive. By sunset on the third day the sigil of House Targaryen flies over the city. Aegon stands on the steps of a mansion and raises his sword. "HAIL AEGON…HAIL THE YOUNG DRAGON…HAIL AEGON HAIL THE YOUNG DRAGON…" The Unsullied scream in unison.

"HAIL AEGON"S ARMIES!" Aegon screams.

Aegon throws a feast for his men to celebrate their victory. The next day he makes a series of proclamations, the first is the outlawing of slavery. Then he confiscates the wealth of the nobles and divides it into three. Aegon takes sixty percent to keep the city's economy flowing. He takes the next twenty percent and divides it among the slaves and poor, then the last he keeps for his coffers.

Sir Cade and Grey Worm walk before three thousand men who had turned on the city defenders to fight for Aegon. "Trust must be earned…just because you turned on the men of your city does not give you the right to fight for my King…Any one of you could be a potential assassin…And as I said trust must be earned…As such you will take on double sometimes triple patrol. You will get half the rations given to the Unsullied and other fighters serving King Aegon…If I or Grey Worm feel any of you are spies or traitors you will be taken care of accordingly…Report to your captains…Dismissed!"

Meanwhile Aegon holds court in the House of a thousand thrones, the thirteen of Qarth stand before Aegon and Daenarys to swear fealty. Aegon points at a stout man, "You come forward…" He arrogantly obeys, "What is your name?"

"I am the Lord of Spice…Samure ru Zhan and I do not recognize a Targaryen pretender…The Targaryens fell in the Doom of Valyria…The glory of your ancient city lies in ruins…Your father was Mad Man…I would rather die standing than bend the knee to you…Young Dragon…"

Aegon looks down and when he does Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion look back at him. His eyes shift to Zhan, then the Dragons look at him. "No…"

" ** _DRACAERYS!"_** The three Dragons spits balls of fire at Samure. He screams and as he burns ten Unsullied surround him pointing their spears to make sure he doesn't spread the fire. When his screams die out Aegon lifts a finger signaling the Unsullied. " ** _FEAST ON HIS FLESH…"_** Drogon leaps onto the burnt carcass with Rhaegal and Viserion following.

"This is what will happen to all those who do not bow…" Aegon says standing up, "Grey Worm make sure they stay until our Dragons have had their fill of meat…" Aegon retires with Daenarys to the study.

"When do I leave for Vaes Dothrak?"

"After Jon has arrived…" The next day Aegon holds court again, this time the remaining members of the council swear an oath Aegon. "Ah Desmon Akar…"

"May the King of Qarth reign forever…"

"Where is your Master? The city has been mine for three days now and he has yet to show himself…"

"My Master sends his regards and apologies…The order is in an uproar for allowing his Grace into the city and betraying the Council of Thirteen…He is dealing with those who would betray your grace…"

"I understand, but my patience has its limits…Convey that to your Master…"

Next a former slave comes forward and asks that he be allowed to continue serving his Master. Aegon refuses, but Dany speaks up, "His request is not unreasonable my King…Allow him to continue serving his former Master so long as the former Master pays him a monthly wage."

"Is this acceptable to you sir?"

"Yes it is…thank you my King…"

"Do not thank me thank my sister the Queen Regent…"

"The merchant Arem hes Lard…"

He bows, "Hail the Young Dragon…I am a lowly merchant my lord…I make my living by delivering cargo from one place to another…Your Unsullied confiscated all my goods…"

Aegon looks at Grey Worm, "Grey Worm is this true?"

"Yes my King…This man was delivering slaves to the city to be sold at auction…"

Aegon looks at the man, "I have outlawed slavery sir…"

"I know great King, but I am not a citizen of this city…and with all due respect your law does not apply to me…"

"You have a point…What city do you hail from?"

"I am a man of Volantis…"

"Sir Cade!"

"My King…"

"Prepare letters to be sent to the Triarchs of Volantis…Tell them that King Aegon Targaryen demands their immediate surrender…" He looks at the merchant, "There now you see…Soon you will be a citizen of my Kingdom…So I give you a choice…You can leave with your ship or I can confiscate that as well along with your life…"

"M…y…my life your Grace…Thank you…"

The court laughs as the man rushes out. Aegon holds court until midday then he feasts with the remaining members of the council of thirteen. "I have been studying all of you before and after I took this city…Reading your family histories and your accomplishments…Among you I will choose a City Magister to rule in my name after I depart…Three of you stand out and I will meet with those three in private…" He looks at two men, "Lord Tano…I find your reputation to be despicable…Both you and Lord Ferreth…So I will give the two of you a choice…Life in the dungeons or life service to the wall…The Wall if you do not know is across the sea in Westeros…It is guarded by the Night's Watch."

Both men choose the wall. The next day Aegon sits at a table waiting for Daenarys. "Where is my sister?"

"I know not my King…" The servant replies. Aegon walks to her living quarters with Grey Worm, Sir Cade, and Sir Jorah. "Open this door…" He commands to the guard at Dany's door. When they open it Missandei is on the floor unconscious. "Missandei!" Aegon rushes to her side as she stirs. "Missandei…are you alright…Where is Dany?"

"Your sister is fine…"

They turn drawing their weapons and find a ball skinny man sitting on the bed. "Who are you?" Sir Jorah asks.

When he does not answer Jorah threatens him with his sword, "Sir Jorah…" Aegon says helping Missandei off the floor. "You must be Pyat Pree…"

"I am your grace is quit perceptive…"

"My sister where is she?"

"She and the two Dragons are in the House of the Undying…"

"Let me kill him my King…" Jorah says.

"If anything happens to me you will never see Daenarys Stormborn again…"

"I will be happy to join you at the House of the Undying…" Pree stands and walks to the balcony, then he leaps over the side. Jorah and Cade run to the balcony and when they look over he is gone. They look at Aegon and shake their heads no. "Grey Worm prepare a thousand men and have them surround the House of the Undying." He salutes and runs off.

"My King it is a trap…You can't go there…" Sir Cade says.

"I must go…"

"Fire does not harm you or Queen Daenarys…We set the tower on fire…" Jorah desperately says.

"And watch it crumble around my sister…We are not hurt by fire, but we can be killed by an arrow, steel , or a falling stone if it is heavy enough…" When Aegon arrives at the tower with Drogon, Cade, and Jorah one thousand Unsullied stand around the tower.

"My King there is no door…I checked twice…" Grey Worm says.

"Right…" As he walks up to the tower the bricks shift and an opening appears. Aegon looks at Sir Cade and Sir Jorah, "Whatever happens do not enter the Tower."

"But my King I am Lord Commander of your King's Guard…"

"I know and my most trusted friend and ally…It would break my heart if you died in there…"

"Then let me come with you…" Sir Jorah says.

Aegon shakes his head, "Dany would never forgive me if anything happened to you Sir Jorah…I go in alone…" When he walks through the door, it closes behind him. "Dany!" Aegon calls as he hears voices and the sound of Dragons. Drogon flies off and when he passes through a door a solid wall appears.

"This way!"

Aegon looks up the hall to the right and spots Pree. He walks that way and when he arrives at the end of the hall he walks through an archway and finds himself in a huge throne room with a throne made of swords and on it sits his brother Rhaegar. "Hello Aegon…"

"Rhaegar…but you are dead."

"Killed by the young Stag or fat Stag now…"

"This is not real…"

"Real or not I am proud of the man you have become Aegon…"

"I have to go…"

"Don't you want to ask me a question?"

Aegon looks at him for a few seconds then he walks away and finds himself at a castle with a wall a thousand feet tall. He walks through a tunnel and sees a tent in the snow. When he enters the tent Dany is there with a man and a baby, "Dany!"

She looks at him, "Aegon!" They hug.

 ** _"Who is this moon of my life?"_**

 ** _"I am her brother. Who are you…"_**

They speak in Dothraki, **_"Aegon this is Khal Drogo and our son…"_**

He looks at them, "Dany this is not real…"

A tear slides down her cheek, "I know… ** _I must leave now…"_**

" ** _Stay with us…"_**

Aegon holds Dany's hand as they hear their Dragons cry out. Soon they come to a room with a stand and on the stand are their Dragons. Then Aegon and Dany find themselves in chains, Aegon on one side of the stand and Dany on the other their wrists connected by a chain. "Welcome Children of House Targaryen…"

"You betrayed us…" Aegon says in anger.

"No…we mages want to rule…and with you and the Dragons our magic will be boundless…"

Aegon and Dany look at each other then the Dragons who look at them, **_"DRACARYS!"_** Brother and sister say at the same time. The three Dragons burn Pree and as he screams the chains dissolve on the Dragons, Aegon, and Daenarys. They emerge from the tower, then Aegon has Grey Worm follow him in with five hundred men. They take the mages of the tower prisoner, then place Wild Fire at the base of the tower and destroy it.

Aegon builds a large fire pyre of wood and chains the mages to it. Then he and Dany stand in the center of the Pyre and set it on fire. The Dragons, Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion are on the pyre with them. When the fire dies the Dragons have quadrupled in size.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13. JON SNOW

JON SNOW – SEVERAL MONTHS AGO

Jon Snow grew up in Winterfell the bastard of Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell. As the family grew most of Jon's half siblings accepted him despite him being a bastard. Sansa treated him badly or ignored him and Catelyn Stark Lord Eddard Stark's lady wife never missed an opportunity to remind him that he is a bastard. At family meals Jon was not allowed to eat with the family at the main table. In private Eddard Stark offered him advice and wise council, he also expressed love to Jon, but it was not the same as it was with his half siblings.

Growing up in Winterfell Jon mostly kept to himself, but always made time for Arya, Bran, and Rickon. Eventually Jon decided to ask Eddard Stark about his mother. He refused to speak about her and when Jon did ask Eddard Stark took on this sad expression and was melancholy for several days. Jon was thirteen when he asked. Seeing the hurt he caused his noble father he never bought it u again.

When Jon turned fifteen he started asking about the Night's Watch when it was clear that Lord Eddard Stark had no intention of legitimizing him. When the King visited Eddard decided to allow Jon to go to the Night's Watch. Eddard rides up to Jon when they reach the King's Road. "The next time I see you…You will be wearing the Black…"

"I will make you proud…"

"There is great honor in serving the Night's Watch…The next time I see you we will have a talk you and I about your mother…I will tell you everything…"

Jon wanted to ask why not now, but he held his peace and rode after his Uncle Benjen. The men with him are his Uncle Benjen Stark, a few men of the Watch who came with Benjen, and to Jon's surprise Tyrion Lannister. Jon rather liked the little man. His words stuck in Jon's heart about not allowing others to use the fact that Jon is a bastard against him. Jon takes a seat next across from Tyrion Lannister.

Then a man by the name of Ferad orders the new recruits to sit, "Your new brothers of the watch…Men given a choice between life on the wall or death…or whatever other form of punishment their crimes called for…"

"What are you reading anyway?" Jon asks eying the book Tyrion is holding.

"Its called friend or foe, and insightful look into the human mind and how to tell if someone is a friend or an enemy…Written by a fellow from Braavos…Insightful people the Braavosi…"

Jon frowns, "Why are you going to the wall anyway?"

"The greatest structure ever built by man…I have heard all the stories…Some say giants built the wall…Others say the old gods built the wall…My favorite tale is of Bran the Builder…They say he used magic to build the wall…and keep out the horrors that live beyond it…"

"Ice Spiders…" Jon says looking at the new recruits listening.

Tyrion looks at Jon, "Have you ever seen an Ice Spider Lord Snow…" He asks making eye signals at the new recruits.

"Of course…You can't call yourself a Northman if you have never come across Ice Spiders…"

"They real Ice Spiders…" A recruit asks.

Jon looks at Benjen who keeps his face turned away from them, "Oh yeah…Some are as small as ants but can grow to be as big as horses…"

"They are just pulling your leg you idiot…" Another recruits says.

Sunrise the next day they break camp and travel until sunset. Just as Tyrion takes a seat he hears a whistling sound. An arrow strikes his guard in the chest. "Bandits!" Benjen screams as several men on horseback attack their small group. Jon helps fight off the bandits, but eventually he is struck in the neck by a dart fired from a blow pipe.

A man rides up and snatches Jon up before he hits the ground, "We have what we came for ride!"

"Sir…they released our horses and took your nephew…"

"Dam…There is a farm two miles from here…We will camp here and head there in the morning for horses…" Sunrise the next day Benjen leads the remaining men on foot to the farm. By high noon they reach the farm. The farmer provides them with a mule drawn wagon and two horses. "Fared you go on with the recruits and Lord Tyrion…Tell the Lord Commander what happened…I am going after those men…"

"Alone that is mad…"

"They took my nephew Lord Tyrion…If it were your nephew what would you do?"

"Go after them…At least take my man Richard…"

Benjen and the Lannister guard ride off while Fared and Tyrion continue on to Castle Black.

SELL-SWORDS

The men paid to kidnap Jon lost nine men in the attack. The leader is the man who delivered the message to Jon Connington. "Hold!" He commands, "Rufus…" The man rides up as Olyn removes Jon's sword belt. "Time to split up…Head west…" Olyn gives the sword belt to Rufus and rides off with half the men. Rufus takes the belt and drags it behind his horse and drops it after a mile.

JON

Jon awakens to find his hands and legs bound with chains. He looks around, "So you are awake…Hungry?"

"Where am I? Who are you?" Jon asks.

"My name is Olyn…Take heart my associates and have no intention of harming you…"

"Why have you kidnapped me?"

"I cannot tell you that…Our benefactor wishes to speak with you in person…"

Jon takes the food and eats in silence. He looks up at the stars and figures out where he is. When the sun comes up Olyn places a black bag over Jon's head. Then they all ride off towards the southeast. Even with the bag on his head Jon can tell they are heading towards White Harbor and by now word of his abduction has spread across the North in theory.

After three weeks of travel Jon is placed in a rowboat and taken to a ship off shore a few miles south of White Harbor. Once aboard he is taken to a Cabin, "If I allow you free access of the ship you won't do anything foolish like jumping over the side. Escape is impossible…"

"Where are we going?"

"You will when we get there…"

BENJEN

Benjen Stark, Richard, and Ghost stop where the kidnapping party split up, "Looks like they split up here…" Richard says.

"Aye…"

"Begging your pardon my lord…But if your nephew is a bastard...why would they kidnap him?"

"I don't know…My brother never spoke about his mother…Maybe she is behind this…It's the only logical explanation…"

"They split up…Your wolf wants to go West…"

"Then we should probably go east…Ghost!" The Dire Wolf whimpers and reluctantly follows Benjen.

JON

Jon walks along the deck of the ship. So far his captors haven't treated him badly in any way. To pass time Jon helps out with chores aboard the ship. He cuts potatoes, help with the rigging and even takes a few turns in the crow's nest. After a month and some days at sea the city of Braavos comes into view. When they dock Jon must stay aboard and a week passes before Olyn returns to the ship. "I am sorry our orders are to remain here until we receive new orders.

Jon sighs, "Can I at least stretch my legs and take a walk…"

"Fine…Jun…Carter…Hade form a guard and accompany Lord Snow…"

Jon is glad to be off the ship, but sad about his family. He misses Robb, Arya, Rickon, and Theon. He wasn't very close to Sansa, but respected her despite her naïve look on life. He did not miss Lady Catelyn either. When he was a boy he would often wish she was his mother, now he was glad to be away from the Red Shrew. Jon explored much of the city, visiting the smaller islands by boat. Always his guards slash captors watching.

Jon killed time by practicing the sword with Olyn who was actually very good. Sometimes he would win and others Olyn. When he wasn't practicing his sword skills Jon was exploring Braavos and even paid a visit to the House of Black and White even though he was not allowed entrance. "I have news…" Olyn says to Jon one day.

"What?"

"Your brother the one called Bran is awake from his deep sleep…"

Jon smiles taking a seat on a barrel of whale oil, "Thank you…" It is the second day of the next month when word arrives. "What is happening?"

"We are heading for Qarth…"

After a few weeks at sea Qarth comes into sight and Jon is in the crow's nest. Fear grips his heart when he sees the Targaryen sigil draped over the sea gate. On one of Jon's adventures through Braavos he heard men talking about how King Robert had been assassinated in a whore house. "Why kidnap me?" Jon whispers to himself. He slides down the rope to the deck below.

Olyn leads Jon and ten men down the gang plank where a guard of fifty Unsullied wait with a Knight dressed in the ceremonial armor of the King's Guard. "Olyn you old sea dog…"

"Sir Cade always a pleasure…"

"Is this him…"

"Jon Snow as promised…"

Cade signals some men and they bring forth a chest of gold, "The balance of what is owed…" Then he looks at Jon, "Jon Snow I am Sir Cade Lord Commander of the King's Guard to King Aegon Targaryen…Have you been mistreated in any way…"

"Aside from being kidnapped no…" Jon replies angrily.

"Apologies about that…Come with me Jon…" He looks Olyn, "Olyn there is food, wine, and women awaiting you and your men at the palace of a thousand thrones…A gift from the King…"

Jon is impressed by the Unsullied who fall in line and escort them to the aforementioned palace. When they reach the palace Jon is taken to a large room and left alone. No sooner than he was left alone when he hears strange noises coming from the balcony. He walks toward the balcony and gasps at the sight of three Dragons feasting on a burnt animal. All three raise their heads and look at Jon. The large black Dragon and the green one return to their meal, but the gold one locks eyes with Jon and starts crawling towards him.

There is a part of Jon that wishes to leave, but something holds him in place. The Dragon sniffs the air and then nudges his hand. "He likes you…" Jon turns around to find a woman and man both with White Hair and purple eyes behind him. "His name is Viserion if you are wondering…I am Aegon Targaryen Forth of his name and King of Qarth…This is my sister Queen Regent Daenarys Targaryen…" Jon drops to one knee.

"You don't have to bow to us Jon…Arise and come sit let us talk…"

"He's more handsome than I imagined Daenarys says…"

"Did anyone mistreat you in your journey here?"

"No my Lord…"

"Call me Aegon…"

"Would you like some wine?" Daenarys asks.

"Yes please…" Jon takes a sip, "Why am I here?"

The two Targaryens smile, "Why indeed, tell me Jon what do you know of your mother?"

Jon frowns remembering how his father said that they would talk about her the next time they saw each other. "Nothing…My father never spoke of her…He did promise me that he would talk to about her next time we saw each other…"

"And the Starks how did they treat you?" Daenarys asks.

"Fine…my half siblings accepted me…Most of them…Sansa Stark and I were never close. Lady Catelyn always reminded me that I was bastard…Why all these questions why am I here?" Jon asked suspiciously.

"Jon family is very important to me…We lost everything in Robert's rebellion and Dany here will never know her mother or brother…My brother Rhaegar and I were very close…He was like a father to me. What I am about to tell you isn't known by many. My brother was going to overthrow our father and take his place on the throne…The Tourney at Harrenhal by House Whent was held at Rhaegar's request…He went there to recruit Houses to his cause…

As you know he won the tourney and gave Lyanna Stark the winter roses…Some say my brother kidnapped Lyanna and raped her…Not so…Lyanna and Rhaegar were in love, but she was promised to that man whore Robert Baratheon…So Lyanna and Rhaegar ran off together and married in secret…"

Jon is breathing heavy, "He already had a wife…" He says interrupting with a suspicion as to where this story was going.

"Yes and he loved my aunt Elia and the children she gave him. But he loved Lyanna more…He took her to the tower of joy in Dorne after they married and in that brief time they were together she conceived a child…Eddard Stark arrived at the Tower just as she gave birth…" Jon stands up and walks toward the mantel with tears running down his face. "…I can only guess at this point, but I am sure she asked her brother to care for her son…Robert Baratheon's hatred for all people bearing the name and blood Targaryen is well known…

Eddard Stark took that child and named him Jon claiming him as his bastard…But you are no bastard Jon…You are the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna…You are family…When I learned of this I sent men to bring you here to us…"

Jon turns to face them, "How…I mean how do you know it is true…Someone may have lied to you…I mean my hair all Targaryens are White of hair…"

"I know in my heart…"

Dany stands up, and walks up to Jon, "So do I…" She says hugging him.

Jon bursts into tears thinking on all he had gone through growing up and how Eddard Stark was going to send him to the wall. "I can only imagine what you are feeling right now…"

"Please I need to be alone…"

"Of course…Our servants are yours to command…If you need to talk just send for me…" Aegon pulls a rope and a young woman enters, "This is Reida…Reida this is Prince Jon, serve him well and show him to his quarters."

"This way my Prince…"

"He took that well…" Aegon says.

"What if he wishes to return to Westeros?" Dany asks.

"He is not a prisoner Dany I just wanted to meet him…"

"And Viserion?"

"Is his if he wishes it…"

"Well I suppose I should leave for Vaes Dothrak…"

"Leave on tomorrow we can all have dinner together…"

JON

"Do you need anything else my Prince?"

"No I am fine thank you…" Jon drops into a chair. His entire life was a lie. Eddard Stark owed him an explanation. Catelyn and Sansa Stark owed him a long apology. Later Reida returns to draw Jon a bath and give him fresh clothes.

"Their graces the King and Queen would like you to dine with them this evening…"

"Thank you…Reida…" Jon takes a slow bath sitting in the water. He starts to cry for a few minutes then he starts bathing himself. He dresses and summons Reida who leads him to one of the many dining halls in the palace. The table is loaded with all types of food.

"Did you find your quarters addiquete?" Aegon asks breaking the silence.

"Yes your Grace thank you…"

He smiles at Jon, "I told you Jon call me Aegon in private…"

"Aegon…"

Jon's mind is whirling with questions and thoughts about hisfamily the Starks. "If you have a question ask it Jon…"

He sighs, "Um…When I was in Astapor I heard men talking about the King Robert's assassination…So my question or questions are…What are your intentions…Have you any news on my family the Starks?"

He watches as Aegon wipes his mouth. "I won't lie to you Jon…there are things I can tell you and things I cannot…I ordered the assassination on Robert Baratheon…I intend to sail across the narrow sea and take back what rightfully belongs to House Targaryen…As we speak the west is at war…The Baratheons and Lannisters will tear each other apart…If the Tyrells are smart they will stay out of this conflict…So will House Stark…But I foresee the Tyrells in a power grab siding with one side or another…Balon Greyjoy will not stay out of it either…Robert did humble him and kill his sons…One os left…"

"Theon…" Jon says speaking up.

"Yes Theon Greyjoy and a daughter Yara…Balon will probably declare himself King of the Iron Isles…Then whoever wins between Renly, Stannis, and the Lannisters will invade the Iron Isles to put them down…While they destroy one another we grow stronger here in the East…I intend to march across Slaver's Bay…My sister and I find slavery intolerable…Once we have conquered all the cities in the bay we will sail West…As for the Starks I only wish peace with them and their allies…out of respect for the Love my brother had for Lyanna and because of you…"

"And me?"

"I hope you stay and get to know Dany and I…we are not plagued with the same madness our father was…So far…But if you wish to return to Westeros and the Starks I will make the arrangements…I will even go so far as to allow the North its independence from the crown, but if they support my enemies against me I will not take kindly to that and will unleash the fire of the seven hells…"

Jon sips from his goblet, "You have given me a lot to think about…"

"Well it is our hope and wish you stay…" Dany says speaking up.

Jon continues eating and as he does he remembers the old tales about the Targaryens and he looks at Aegon and Daenarys. "May I ask a question without either of you becoming offended…"

"Ask I will try not to be offended…"

Dany smiles, "Are the two of you married or lovers…"

Aegon smiles as well, "I love my sister and I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to her…But she is the last child my mother had. I held her as a baby and watched over her from infancy to the Woman she is now…No we are not lovers or man and wife…I see her and you as my only equals so I gave her the title of Queen Regent…Until I find a bride worthy of me…"

After dinner Jon goes to bed in the most comfortable bed he has ever slept in. The next day he finds Viserion on the bed. "Where did you come from?" When the Dragon looks at the balcony Jon frowns. Did the Dragon actually understand what he just asked. Jon walks through the halls of the palace with two Unsullied guards at his back. Soon he comes to the training grounds where Aegon is sparring with a few Unsullied.

"I wanted to say goodbye before I left…"

Jon turns to find Daenarys at his back, "Where are you going?"

"Vaes Dothrak…My brother believes I can bring the Dothraki to my side…"

"How?"

"I am sorry I do not wish to discuss it…"

"Are you going alone?"

"No some of my guards will come with me…About a hundred Unsullied…"

"Well I wish you luck…"

Dany walks up to Jon and kisses him on the cheek, "I hope you are still here when I get back…"

Jon joins Aegon in the courtyard, "So grab a sword let me see what you got…"

Jon is handed a practice sword, then he and Aegon face off. With a resounding clang they strike at the same time. Jon is a traditional fighter in the Westerosi style of chivalry. He is also good at improvisation and adapting. Aegon is agile and switches from one technique to the other and switches sword hands to throw Jon off. Eventually Jon is disarmed and Aegon places the blade to his throat.

Both are breathing heavy and stare at each other, "You are a knowledgeable swordsman…" Jon says breaking the silence.

"So are you…I learned a few moves from you…I think you would have beaten me if I had not kept switching sword hands…"

"Again…"

Aegon laughs, "Oh no once is enough if I keep sparring with you I will have two show my true skill with two swords…"

"Who taught you?"

"A Braavosi sword master my brother hired to teach me before he was killed on the battlefield…"

Jon follows Aegon to a stake where a man is chained to the pole, "Who is that?"

"A Mage who took my sister and our Dragons…He is or was a part of the House of the Undying…I was saving this one for you…"

"What do you mean?'

"This?"

Jon watches as Aegon nods and a few Unsullied grab him and tie him to the pole. "What are you doing?"

"Waking the Dragon my friend…The only way to do that is by blood and fire…" Aegon takes a dagger and cuts the palm of his hand then he flicks the blood on Jon. That is when the Dragons Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion land around the stake. " ** _Dracaerys!"_** Aegon orders and all three Dragons unleash their fire burning the mage and Jon. Jon screams on instinct, but soon realizes that while his clothes are on fire his skin is not burning. The Mage is screaming at the top of his lungs. His hair turns white and his eyes turn color as well from grey to purple. When the fire dies out he is still alive.

He walks out of the ashes looking at his ash covered skin in amazement. He pulls a strand of hair and gasps as it is now as white as Aegon's. "How do you feel?"

He punches Aegon and when the Unsullied point their spears he raises his hand, "I deserved that…"

"How did know I would not die…"

"The Targaryens of old were fire seers…Dragon Riders…Mages…warriors…men of science and the arts…The Doom of Valyria wiped out most of our knowledge…and our blood, but Aegon the Conqueror and sister wives saw the doom and prepared…You Jon are the blood of the Dragon…But you must choose…So are you Jon Snow or are you Jon Targaryen son of Rhaegar and Lyanna…"


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14. KHALEESI

Daenarys isn't the shy young girl anymore who was afraid to speak her mind. She is a woman now in more ways than one. She confidently rides her horse ahead of a hundred Unsullied warriors on horseback. They were to accompany her to Vaes Dothrak and hide in the hills until Dany can complete her mission. If not they are to sneak into the city and rescue her. However Dany believes she can accomplish her mission with success.

As she rides she thinks about Jon and how handsome he is. She is attracted to him but part of her feels guilty about thinking on another man so soon after Khal Drogo's death. "Khaleesi perhaps we should make camp here…" Jorah Mormont says, he had insisted on coming with her.

Dany looks up at the sky, "Yes let's make camp…"

"I don't like the idea of you walking into Vaes Dothrak alone…"

"Aegon wouldn't send me if he wasn't confident I could pull it off…And I wouldn't go if I wasn't confident I could succeed…But if it will put your mind at ease you may come with me into the city."

The next day they break camp and continue on across the edge of the desert. After three weeks of travel they come upon the city of Vaes Dothrak. Jorah goes on with Dany into the city while her Unsullied hide in the countryside. A quarter of a mile from the city entrance they are met by riders. **_"I am Daenarys Targaryen…Widow of Khal Drogo and I have come to take my place among the Khsaleen…"_** She says in Dothraki.

"White hair has come to join the Khasleen…Why?"

"Actually I came to take command of the Dothraki Horde as Khaleesi of all Dothraki and I demand to speak with Khal Jhoqo…"

JORAH

While Daenarys spoke with the Khasleen Jorah is taken before Khal Jhoqo. Sometimes to avoid a civil war the Dothraki Khals gather and have a Blood Ride. Those who wish to lead the Dothraki fight from horseback. Whoever falls from his horse is removed from the challenge and his braid cut in disgrace. The rest keep fighting to the death until a victor emerges and that was Khal Jhoqo.

Like Khal Drogo, Jhoqo had never lost a battle. He had ridden with Khal Drogo and always wished to challenge him, but never did. **_"Jorah the Andel…I remember you…Always following Khal Drogo's bitch around…And now you ride with her into my city…Why?"_**

 ** _"She is my Khaleesi…"_**

He and his bloodriders laugh, **_"She is no Khaleesi now. She belongs to Khasleen…If they take her…If not…she becomse the wife of whomever can hold onto to her…As for you…You are a Westerosi dog…Why should I allow you to ride with me?"_**

 ** _"I have killed many men in combat including Haro Khal Drogo's bloodrider and right hand…"_**

 ** _"I have heard this…"_**

That is when one of Khal Jhoqo'a wives come up and whispers into his ear. He looks at Jorah, **_"It would seem the white maned bitch demands to see me…She thinks she is Khaleesi over me because she was Khal Drogo's wife…"_**

 ** _"That is the custom in the west…When a man dies and has fathered no children his wife inherits all…So technically you and all Dothraki are her subjects…"_**

 ** _"Is that so…I could kill you right now…"_**

 ** _"Perhaps…But the sacred laws of this city forbid tge drawing of weapons inside…"_**

 ** _"There are other ways to kill a man…"_**

 ** _"Are you afraid to speak with Khal Drogo's widow…I thought a Khal of Khals feared nothing…I suppose I was wrong…"_**

DAENARYS

The plan was working and Dany smiles to herself as the Khasleen the widows of fallen warriors leave the temple and Khal Jhoqo enters with his bloodriders. **_"Khal Drogo's bitch…We are here what do you want?"_**

 ****Daenarys smiles, ** _"First you will address me as your Khaleesi…"_** They all laugh, **_"SecondlyI will take command of the Dothraki horde…You will follow me into glorious battle against the Free Cities…Now rise and bow or die…"_**

When Khal Jhoqo stands up Dany walks to the back of the front brazier, **_"It is true what they say about the Targaryens…You are all crazy…I will bow to you…But you will…You will bend for me as we fuck you…"_**

 ****The rest of his Riders stand up then they pause as Dany places her hand on the rim of the Brazier. ** _"Blood and Fire…"_** She says quoting the motto of her house. Then Dany pushes the brazier over and its contents spill toward Khal Jhoqo. One of his riders tries to flank Dany, but she scoops up a hand full of burning coal and oil and throws it into his face.

The she runs to the other brazier and creates a wall of fire. She smiles as the men scream. Dany turns over the other two braziers and stands by the door as her clothes burn. As the smoke rises from the temple the Dothraki gather around from all corners of the city. When all her clothes are burned Dany emerges from the temple with smudges of ash and smoke on her naked body. Her and skin are undamaged from the fire. The gathered Dothraki all bow to her.

 ** _"I am Daenarys Stormborn of House Targaryen…Queen Regent of Qarth…The Unburnt Mother of Dragons…Sister to the Young Dragon…Widow of Khal Drogo and now your Khaleesi…Follow me to glory and battles you have never known…Follow me my Khaleesar…In the days of old the Khal would choose several great warriors as his bloodriders…As your Khaleesi…You all shall be my Bloodriders…Now stand and ride with me!"_**

 ****They all rise up and start chanting, ** _"KHALEESI!"_**

 ****By sunrise the next day Dany rides a black stallion with Sir Jorah at her side. As they exit the city the one hundred Unsullied join them. ** _"Drought…Ride ahead with ten men to my brother the King and tell him of my success…"_** She commands to an Unsullied in Old Valyrian.

 ** _"I obey my Queen…"_**

 ****The trip takes three weeks by land and when they are five miles from Qarth Rhaegal flies out to greet Dany. The Dragon is now the size of a large hunting dog. When Dan enters the city her brother is waiting with Jon to greet her. "You've been busy…" She says looking at Jon with his now white hair and black eyebrows.

"You have done well little sister…"

"Thank you brother…"

Aegon had established a working government with Xaro Xhoan Daxos as Lord Magister to rule in his name. A city militia was also in place to enforce the new rule of law. Aegon also left in place spies to make sure Xaro didn't abuse his power. So two days after Dany returned he marches out of Qarth with Dany, Jon, Sir Cade, Sir Jorah, Grey Worm, and Missandei. His army numbers 68,100 strong and three fast growing Dragons.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15. EDDARD STARK

THE KING'S ROAD – SEVERAL PLUS MONTHS AGO

Robert's assassination hit Eddard Stark hard and he wanted vengeance, but his family came first and with Catelyn in King's Landing he had to see to them first. So he slipped out of the city during the night with his wife Catelyn, his daughters, Sansa and Arya, Jorey and Rodrick Cassel and the rest of his household. Syrio Farrel had come with them as well. Yoren a man of the Night's Watch was in King's Landing and decided to travel with Eddard's party.

Not long after they left the city the group was set upon by Lannister men demanding that Eddard return with Sansa Stark to the capital to fulfill the marriage arrangement between House Baratheon and Stark. When Ned refused the blood flowed, if not for Eddard's wisdom in sending a message to Lady Whent they would be back at the Red Keep.

Eventually Eddard has to tell Sansa the truth about Joffrey. She had been sullen when forced to leave in secret. Now she was glad to free of the betrothal. When they reached Harrenhal Lady Whent told them that Ravens from King's Landing had come demanding Eddard Stark return and fulfill the vows he made concerning Joffrey and Sansas' bethrothal. Ned advised Lady Whent to abandon Harrenhal as Tywin Lannister may try to lay siege to the castle. She agreed and they all left Harrenhal for Maidenpool.

While Lady Whent remained at Maidenpool Eddard Stark and his house continued on and eventually stopped at the inn. As they traveled Arya befriended a boy by the name of Gendry who had the look of a certain Baratheon at his age.

ARYA

Despite her mother's objections Arya continued her friendship with Gendry. He himself tried to break it off, even after Catelyn Stark talked to him, but Arya would not let him go. It was early in the morning and Arya is practicing the sword with Syrio Farrel another thing her mother objected to. After practice Arya walks up the hall in Maiden Poole when she is confronted by the man from the wagon of the Knight's Watch.

"What do you want? If you try anything I will scream."

"A man does not wish to hurt a girl…A man wishes to thank her…A girl saved a man from death…A debt is owed to the red god…"

"Syrio says there is only one god…The god of death…"

"The dancing master is right…A girl's family has many enemies…A girl took three lives from the red god…Speak three names and man shall pay the red god…"

"You will kill any three people I ask…"

"There are rules…A man may not kill slaves or those of royalty…other than that…Yes…"

"How?"

"The how is not important…speak them…"

"The Hound Sandor Clegane…He killed my friend Mycah…"

"That is one…The Hound will die…"

She thinks, "The Royal Executioner…I can't remember his name…"

"A man knows of whom you speak…and the last…"

"Joffrey…"

"This is not permitted he is royalty…"

"Joffrey is a bastard…His mother slept with her own brother…By the laws of the land he has no rights to titles or lands…He is no King…"

"A man sees no lies in a girl's eyes…So be it the bastard will die…"

"ARYA!" They turn and find Eddard Stark standing at the end of the hall.

The man hands her coin, " ** _Valar Marghulis…_** When the deed is done a man will return for that…"

"Why were you talking to that man…"

Arya raises the coin up, "He wanted to thank me for saving his life…That is all…"

EDDARD

He couldn't tell if she was lying, even with the coin. Ned would talk to the man later, "Time for morning meal…" After morning meal the Starks left Maiden Pool, but the new recruit Jacqen Hagar was not among them. Scouts were sent out, but none found him or any tracks. Eddard decides to confront Arya. "Alright Arya…Hagar is missing and I saw the two of you talking. Now tell me the truth…what were you talking about…"

"As I said he wanted to thank me…"

He stares at her, "I don't believe you and if I must I will send Syrio away as your mother wishes…"

"No you can't…"

"The truth now!" He says raising his voice.

"He said I stole three deaths from the red god when I saved him and the other two from the fire…He said a debt was owed and that my family has many enemies…I could name three people and he would kill them…"

"By the gods…Who did you name?"

"The Hound…he killed my friend Mycah…The Royal Executioner and Joffrey…"

Eddard shakes his head and grabs Arya hugging her, "Dear sweat child…I ask that you never ever speak of this to your mother…" He releases her and turns to leave.

"My coin! He said he would come back for it…"

"I will hold onto it for you…" Eddard seeks out Syrio Ferrel. He finds him sharpening his sword.

"Lord Stark…" He stands and bows.

"You are from Braavos yes?"

"It is known…" Eddard shows him the coin, " ** _Valar Morghulis…_** Who gave you that?"

"Not me…Arya had it and it was given to her by the man Jacqen Hagar…"

"He is of the Faceless Men…Your daughter stole three deaths from the red god…A debt is owed…"

"The Faceless Men…" Eddard had heard of the Faceless Men. "What is a Faceless Man doing in Westeros…"

"Syrio does not know…nor does he wish to know…Did your daughter give him three names?" Eddard sighs, "She is an instrument of the red god…Why else would you ask Syrio Ferrel to teach her the dance of death…She has killed and it will not be the last time…"

"Thank you…" Eddard starts to walk away.

"My Lord…A word of advice…" Eddard stops and looks back.

"Syrio can see your heart is heavy about this…Your daughter is young and has killed, but she also has love…The boy Gendry…I know he is of low birth…But allow her this love…It will ground the young wolf…"

Eddard nods to him and walks away thinking on his words wondering if Gendry felt the same. Gendry as usual is repairing armor for Ned's men. The smithy at Maiden Pool and the one at Harrenhal gave him some tools. As usual Arya is nearby helping, "Gendry a word son…" He stops his work and walks up bowing.

"My lord…"

Eddard looks at Arya and smiles to reassure her, the smile is returned. "Walk with me…Tell me do you really want to go to the wall?"

"No not really…I was only going because my old Master told me I should…His exact words were that I was no good as an apprentice and that I should join the Knight's Watch…"

"That is far from the truth…I have seen your work…"

"Thank you sir…A few others have said the same…And after thinking about it I changed my mind…"

"So what are your plans?"

"Well Syrio has offered to teach me the sword…We train every evening…he says I am a good student…I was thinking maybe I would become a sell-sword…"

Eddard nods, "Tell me what do you know of your father?"

"Nothing really…My mother never spoke of him before she died…You are the second nobleman to ask me about my father?"

"Oh…who was the first?"

"The Hand of the King before you…I forget his name…"

"Jon Arryn…" Eddard smiles inside, Jon had discovered the truth about Cersei.

"Yes that is his name my Lord…"

"Would you like to know who your father was?"

Eddard looks at Gendry as several expressions cross his face. "How do you my father…"

"You look like him at that age…I was his friend most of my life and he was my King before he was assassinated…"

"All this time I never knew…"

"You are his son through and through and I would consider it an honor if you came with me to Winterfell…"

"I don't know…I have to think about it…"

Just then the midday meal bell sounded, "Come repast with me I wish to speak with you some more…" Eddard excuses himself from his wife and daughters. Then he and Gendry sit on a log talking. He asks about his feelings for Arya embarrassing Gendry. He admits that Arya is different from other highborn ladies he has met, but realizes that she is still a young girl.

"I would like the chance to prove I am worthy of her…" He says sheepishly, "When she is of age…"

Eddard sighs, "That will be an uphill battle especially with my wife…That being said I am entertaining this because of something Syrio told me…Arya has killed…and it may not be the last time…So for the time being I ask that you remember her age and yours…And I ask that you continue being her friend…We will work out all the rest later…"

"Yes sir…"

"For now lets keep this between us…"

Eddard walks Gendry back to his tent, "So what did the two of you talk about?" Arya asks.

"Oh this and that…"

Eddard hugs his daughter and walks away. He goes to find Yoren and tell him that Gendry will not be joining the Watch after all. They break camp and two weeks later they come upon the inn where Lady and Mycah were killed. Arya goes to visit his grave with Eddard and Gendry. As they stand at the grave Arya's Direwolf appears. Then Eddard joins Catelyn inside. They weren't at the inn for an hour when Tyrion Lannister walks in with his guard. Eddard frowns as Cat's back is to the door.

"Lord Stark…"

"Cat don't!" Eddard grabs her hand but she snatches it away.

"Ah and Lady Stark…" He walks past Catelyn confused by the look on her face.

"I am sorry about Jon Snow and his kidnapping…I was rather fond of the lad…Has there been any word from the kidnappers…"

"None Lord Tyrion…" He lies not wanting Jon's true parentage to become common knowledge.

"Did you have a chance to question Lord Varys before leaving the Capital…"

"No I am afraid not…we left in a hurry…" Eddard responds looking back and forth between Tyrion and his wife.

"Well when I return to King's Landing I will ask for you…"

"It will be a cold day in all seven hells before I allow that…" Cat says.

"I beg your pardon…"

Eddard stands up, "Cat don't do this…" He says whispering to her.

"Either him or someone in his rotten family knows the truth and I will have it…" Cat's raised voice draws the attention of everyone in the inn.

"What is going on?"

Eddard leans in close to whisper, "If you take him…Tywin Lannister will invade the Riverlands…"

"Don't you want justice…"

"I do…but what if the Targaryens were behind it…They did assassinate Robert to start a war…"

"If you love me…Let me have this…"

"You know I do…" He sighs, "Fine…"

He watches as Cat calls out the men in the inn. Men who fight for the different Houses of her father Lord Hoster Tully, "This man knows who tried to kill my son or he was involved himself…and in the name of my father Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun I order you to arrest him…"

They take Tyrion to Acorn Hall, where he is placed in the dungeons. Cat wishes to question him in the main hall, but Eddard stalls for time by telling her to let his fear build up. Then Ned sends a Raven to his brother by law Edmure Tully and asks that he call his banners. Then he sends a raven to Winterfell instructing Robb to call the banners. While Cat is distracted Eddard visits Tyrion. "Leave us…"

"Lord Stark…I hope you realize the folly of your actions and what my father and brother will do…"

"I am sorry…Look me in the eyes and tell me you know nothing about the assassin that tried to kill my son…"

"I know nothing…I was well on my way to the wall if you remember…"

"You are someone in your family could have hired him before they left…"

"Why would I want to kill your son…"

"To protect your brother's secret…That he is the father of the Queen's children…" Tywin says nothing, "Your silence speaks volumes…"

"A lie told by Stannis so that he can take the throne…When I stopped at Winterfell Robb Stark told me about the letter from Stannis…"

"All Lannisters are gold of hair…All Baratheons from the formation of the House have been Black of hair and blue of eyes…The seed of House Baratheon is strong…I could understand Myrcella taking after her mother…But the boys as well…Jon Connington is a spy for the Targaryens but he uncovered the truth…and told the Targaryens. They used the information to start a war…So if you wish to go home Lord Tyrion tell me the truth and tell me now…Who pushed my son from the tower and which one of you tried to have him killed?"

"I swear on the gods old and new that I have no idea who tried to have your son killed…As for Jaime and Cersei…I have known for quite some time now…But as close as I am to my brother he does not talk to me about his relationship with Cersei…That is the truth…" Eddard stares at him, "By the gods I tried to help Bran when I stopped at Winterfell on the way home…I gave your son a design for a saddle so that he could ride despite him being a crippled…"

Eddard sighs, "You can come out now…" Syrio Ferrel walks out of the shadows, "Is he lying?"

"He speaks the truth…all of it…"

"Leave us…" Eddard waits until Syrio is gone, "I thank you for what you did for my son Bran…But that does not erase what your brother and sister did…I will help you but you must do exactly as I say…" Eddard explains his plan, "I will do all this on the condition that when you return to your father you will try to convince him to make his grandson renounce the throne…"

"You don't know my family they will never give up their power…And what makes you think my father will listen to me?"

"Get Jaime to help you…Tywin may listen to him…"

'And if he does not?"

"If he does not then I and all the North along with the Riverlands will not stop until all the Lannisters are nothing but a bad memory…"

"Wow Lord Stark I didn't think you had in you…"

"Do we have an agreement?"

"I guess so…"

Eddard leaves the dungeons, now he has to get Yohn Royce on his side and to do that he will have to offer his daughter Sansa or get him to remain neutral in this conflict. Yohn Royce was loyal to Jon Arryn and he will probably fight to avenge him. The next day after Eddard breaks his fast with his family Tyrion Lannister is bought to the main hall. After Catelyn Stark asks a few questions he demands trial by combat. "You are not on trial…"

"Oh yes I am…you are questioning me as to whether or not I know or had something to do with the assassin that tried to kill your son…and you are doing it in the main hall and not in private…This is a trial so I demand a trial by combat…"

She looks at Eddard who pulls her to the side to talk. "Fine you shall have your trial by combat…If you can find a champion…"

"I name Sir Jaime Lannister my champion…"

Eddard Stark stands up, "Your brother is not here imp…if you cannot find a champion then we shall pronounce judgment as is our right…" Calling Tyrion an imp was harsh but Eddard wanted to make it believable.

"I shall champion him…" A sell-sword yelled.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Bronn…"

"Don't you have a family name or are you a bastard?" Catelyn asks.

"I got one don't mean I'll tell you…"

"You insolate dog…You are addressing Lady Catelyn Stark nee' Tully…" Sir Rodrik draws his sword and several other swords are drawn.

"He is mine and I shall champion you m'lady…"

Another sell-sword steps forward. Cat raises her hand signaling everyone to put away their weapons. "My name is Orson Gabe…and I have been chasing that murderer all across Westeros…"

"Oh its you…Gabe I thought I smelled shit…"

"That bastard killed my brother…over a fucking card game…"

"He called me a cheater…I am no cheater…"

"You shall champion me Orson Gabe…"

Eddard paid the sell-swords to make their duel a convincing one. No one was to die Orson was to put on a good show and allow Bronn to win, then yield the match. What Eddard didn't know is that Orson had his own plans. A space is cleared and the fight begins. The hall echoes with sound of steel on steel. Orson ducks and punches Bronn in the face. Bronn sweeps his legs and they wrestle across the floor. Orosn raises his legs and flips Bronn over.

They get to their feet at the same time. That is when Orson cuts Bronn on the cheek to make him angry. Bronn gets angry and looks into his eyes, "So that is the game…"

"Yes he draws first blood…" Catelyn says. The swords fly back and forth as the two now really try to kill the other. Eddard stands up and looks at Tyrion who is afraid as well. Bronn gets in close and allows Orson to knock his sword away and that is when he pulls out a curved dagger and slits his throat. "No!" Cat screams as Orson falls to the ground and dies.

"Damn sell-swords…" Eddard whispers, it was his fault for paying sell-swords. Orson probably tried to kill Bronn to blackmail him he believes.

"The gods have decided…I am innocent…I will require horses, my man, and possessions please…" They are given in that order, "You Bronn would like to come with me and guard my back…"

"Sure why not…"

Now Eddard had to comfort Catelyn as he implements the next part of his plan. A raven returns from Riverrun, Edmure had summoned his banners. He convinces Cat to head for the Eyrie with Sansa to make a marriage alliance with Yohn Royce. To keep them safe Eddard sends fifty men and Rodrik Cassel with them. Then he and the rest leave Acorn Hall for Moat Cailin.

WINTERFELL

As acting Lord of Winterfell Robb Stark had many duties, and with both his parents gone he excelled at it. Then his brother Bran is attacked in the woods by Wildlings. Robb killed two men, the first time he had ever killed anyone in his life. But his brother was held by the throat, by another man. It was Theon who killed the man saving Bran and Robb. There was also a woman, but Robb showed mercy and spared her.

Two days later a Raven arrives from Acorn Hall. Robb is in the main hall with Theon, Bran and Rickon. "My Lord…A Raven from your father…"

"What does it say?" Theon asks as Robb reads.

"Father wants me to summon all the banners and send them to Moat Cailin…" Robb looks at Maester Luwin, "Summon the banners…and tell them to converge on Moat Cailin…" Later Robb saddles a horse to lead the men of Winterfell to Moat Cailin and his father's call.

"I am coming with you…"

"That is not wise…My lord…There must always be a Stark at Winterfell…"

Robb looks at Maester Luwin, "My brother Bran is here and with you advising him all will be fine…"

"Do not be so anxious to go war…"

"If it were your father what would you do?"

He sighs, "Be safe and may the old and new gods watch over the both of you…"

Before leaving, Robb goes to speak with Bran and Rickon, "But I don't want you to go…" Rickon says.

"Mother has gone to the Eyrie with Sansa…Father and I will be back soon…You will see…now be good and listen to your brother…" They hug, then Robb looks at Bran. "You are the acting Lord of Winterfell…Be strong and heed Maester Luwin's council…"

"Yes…"

"I will return with father as soon as possible…"

Robb leads three thousand men out of Winterfell to Moat Cailin. Howland Reed is the first to arrive at Moat Cailin as his floating castle is the closest to Moat Cailin. Lord Helman Tallhart arrives next. Robb himself arrives the same time as Rickard Karstark and Roose Bolton. Eddard pulls his son on the side. "I asked you to send the banners…You didn't have to come Robb…"

"Father…I am ready I want to fight…So does Theon…You need every man you can get…Besides I bought Grey Wind…"

He sighs, "Fine…" They all gather in the main hall.

"Fuck Stannis…I'll drink my own piss before I bend the knee to Stern Stannis…" Lord Rickard says.

"Aye!" A few yell and others laugh.

"Stannis is the rightful King and deserves our support…" Lord Forrester of Ironwrath says speaking up.

Then Great Jon Umber stands up and spits on the floor, "My Lords I say Fuck Stannis…Fuck Renly…and Fuck the Bastard King…It was the Dragons we bowed to…Then Robert Baratheon…" He looks at Eddard, "Lord Stark…We all know the man Robert was before he sat on the Iron Chair…All here bled for you to avenge your noble father and brother…And I'll follow you into the seven hells if need be…What does Stannis or any of the others know of the Wolf's Wood…Or the wall…We are of the North noble and proud…Winter is Coming…Winter is here…and there it sits…The King in the North…"

"Aye!' Lord Karstark says standing up, "The King in the North…"

Robb stands up and so does Theon, "Lord Eddard Stark…I know I am just your Ward, but you treated me like one of your own…and I bend my knee to my King…The King in the North…"

They all shout it then Eddard stands and it goes quite, "My friends you name me your King…If that is your will then I accept…but know this…We are being manipulated by the Targaryens across the sea…We fight to drive Tywin Lannister out of the Riverlands…Then we prepare for what is to come when Aegon Targaryen crosses the Narrow sea…"


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16. NEW LOVE

Sansa always read stories of noble Knights rescuing fair maidens, stories of heroes and Princes and their fair ladies. Her favorite story was of a Rich and powerful Nobleman who fell in love with a whore and became his lady. A few weeks ago her sat her down along with her mother and explained that he wanted to reestablish an alliance with the Vale. Yohn Royce has a son who is not promised to anyone. If Sansa liked the young man then she and he would marry, if not then Catelyn and Sansa were to return to Winterfell.

Sansa agreed especially after her father told her that he did not wish to make the same mistake he did with Joffrey. So they set out towards the Vale of Arryn. After a week Sansa's group is met by ten Knights and a hundred men to escort them to the Eyrie. When they arrive Lord Royce greets them in the courtyard.

"Welcome Lady Catelyn and Lady Sansa to my home…May I present my son Robar Royce…"

"Lady Sansa I am honored to meet you…You are very beautiful…I hope we can become friends…"

Sansa looks at him, he is not as handsome as Joffrey, but he will do. Robar is tall and strong like his father. "I thank you Lord Robar…I hope we can be friends as well…"

Septa Modane and a few servants are helping Sansa get settled in her given quarters. "He seems like a nice young man…" Septa Modane says.

"Yes…but he is no Prince…"

"Thank the gods your father broke off that betrothal…gods only know what that bastard and his scheming family would have done to us…To keep their filthy secrets…"

There is a knock, "Lord Robar to see the Lady Sansa…"

"I cry your pardon m'lady…I wanted to know if Lady Sansa would like a tour of the Eyrie…"

"I would like that…"

CATELYN

"I have no intention of supporting Stannis…Now I am considering supporting Renly as King…"

Catelyn is talking privately with Yohn Royce in main hall, "With all due respect My Lord…Renly is the younger…He can't inherit before Stannis…"

"Well Renly has more support from the Stormlands and he is backed by House Tyrell…If they defeat Stannis on the battlefield I and all the Vale will bend the knee…"

"And if Stannis wins…"

He sighs, "Well most likely the Vale will declare its independence from the crown…"

"And what of the Targaryens…"

"I will cross that bridge when it comes…No army has ever taken the Eyrie that includes Aegon the Conqueror…These Targaryens have no Dragons…"

"And my sister?"

"I was tempted to put her in a sky cell…She is under house arrest in a guest room…You may see her if you wish…I ask that when you leave take her with you…Out of respect for you and Lord Stark she still lives…But if I hear her voice again I will strangle her with my bare hands for what she did to my Lord…"

Catelyn goes to see her sister, "Cat you have to help me…Yohn Royce has gone mad….He has betrayed me…"

"You betrayed Jon Arryn…"

"Lies there all lies…How can you believe him over your own sister…Do even remember the words of House…or are you all Stark now?"

"Family Duty Honor…I know well the words of House Tully…I also know that as children you gave maidenhood to Petyr Baelish…You confessed to me that you were in love with him and would give him your virtue…"

"I was with child and father made me kill my unborn child…"

"I spoke up for you…Father would not listen to me…You are my sister and I love despite what you think…Lord Royce is handing you over to me…"

"And my son Robin?"

"I will write Lord Commander Mormont and ask him to watch over Robin for your sake…"

SANSA AND ROBAR

"Oh my…So it is true…" Robar takes Sansa to the Nest. It is the stables where Sir Artys Arryn landed and defeated the Griffin King.

"Oh yes…After Artys Arryn defeated the Griffin King he built this for his Great Falcon…He also added onto the Eyrie another wing…I visited this place as a boy…"

"Thank you for showing me this…" He takes Sansa to the gardens and he also shows her the sky cells. "Has anyone ever fallen or jumped…"

"Oh yes…The Sky cells have driven many a man mad…and they jumped to their deaths…" A servant walks up with a tray of cakes and lemon water. "Would like some Lemon cakes?"

"Those are my favorite…"

"I know…"

She looks at him, "How do you know?"

"Your Grandfather Hoster Tully threw a tourney to celebrate your tenth name day…People from the North to Vale and the Riverlands showed up…I saw you from afar and you had a lemon cake in each hand…" They laugh, "You have a beautiful smile…"

"Thank you…"

"All men hope to marry a beautiful woman…It is my hope to marry someone beautiful on the outside and inside…You were engaged to a Prince…and I am glad it didn't work out…"

She smiles, "So am I…If it had not we would have never met…"

He leans in to kiss her, but Septa Modane clears her throat. Sansa looks at her and smiles then she kisses him. At dinner Yohn Royce tells them that the North has declared Eddard Stark King in the North. A few days later Sansa and Robar stand before the court of the Eyrie and declare their love for each other. A feast is held and then Catelyn sends a letter to Eddard in regards to the betrothal.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17. BATTLE OF BLACKWATER

TYWIN LANNISTER

After the troops the King sent to bring Sansa back to the Capital failed, Cersei sends a letter to her father. He then assembles a small force to march on Harrenhal. When he arrives the castle is abandoned. A few days later he receives word that his son Tyrion had been arrested by Eddard and Catelyn Stark. Infuriated Tywin summons his banners. Then he leaves his brother Kevan at Harrenhal with ten thousand men and marches on Maiden Pool. After five days of battle they take the castle.

Tywin waits at Maiden Pool for his son Jaime to arrive as he wishes to fight for the freedom of his brother. "Father…"

Tywin is skinning a dear, "Jaime…good I will need you on the battlefield…The Starks will pay dearly for their transgressions…"

"What about the Targaryens…"

"It will take time for the Targaryens to cross the Narrow Sea…Time we will use to defeat our enemies…" He looks at his son, "These accusations about you and your sister are they true…"

"You know me father…"

He pauses and looks at him again, "You didn't answer my question…"

"No father the accusations are not true…"

"Tell me about Jon Connington…"

"What is there to tell…Obviously he was a spy…He got close to the King befriended him and then before the King was assassinated he fled the Capital…"

"To where?"

"Dorne…"

Maester Basard enters the main hall, "Begging your pardon m'lord and urgent message from King's Landing…" Tywin reads in private.

"What is it?"

"Damn to the seven hells! That idiot boy King ordered the murder of Robert's bastards…" He hands the letter to Jaime. "Perhaps you should have remained in the Capital…"

"There is Uncle Kevan to send or I can handle the war and you go to King's Landing…"

"First we march on Stone Hedge…"

Two days after Jaime arrived Tywin attacks Stone Hedge. During the siege scouts find Tyrion and Bronn on the road and bring him to his father. "Tyrion…I thought you were held prisoner at Acorn Hill…"

"I was and Eddard Stark released me with a message…He says withdraw our armies from the Riverlands…Have Joffrey renounce his claim to the Iron Throne and bend the knee to Stannis…or he will come at us with everything…"

"I would like to see him try…" Tywin looks as a group of men charging the main gate, then he looks back at Tyrion, "And what would you do?"

"That depends on what information you have on the Baratheons…" Tywin explains how both Stannis and Renly are claiming the Iron Throne. Renly has over seventy percent of the Stormlands on his side and House Tyrell. "No army from the south has ever marched North…The real enemy is to the south and across the sea…The Baratheons and the Targaryens…We are playing into the Targaryen's hands…We help Stannis win the war…Then we turn on him…Joffrey keeps the throne…We solidify our power in the south…and prepare for the Targaryens…"

"What about the Starks?"

"Send a Raven to the Eyrie…Yohn Royce has a son…Myrcella is promised to no one…"

"I am…"

"My Lord!" Podrik Payne says running up to him interrupting, "Sorry…We have broken through the castle is ours…"

Later Tywin meets with his sons, Lords, Commanders, and captains in the main hall, "I am sending Tyrion to the Capital to act as Hand of the King in my stead…Don't mess this up…" He says the last part looking at Tyrion. "I will march on towards Moat Cailin…Jaime will take twenty thousand men and march on Riverrun…Sir Gregor will take the three thousand sell-swords and burn everything in his path…"

"We received reports that the Starks are marshalling an army at Moat Cailin…" Lord Lefford says.

"How strong is this army…"

"We don't know yet, but men arrive everyday…"

After the meeting Jaime marches on Riverrun while Tywin marches on toward Moat Cailin. It is Robb Stark's idea to send two thousand men to attack Tywin Lannister head on, meanwhile the rest of the army attacks the Lannister forces lead by Jaime Lannister. Jaime is captured during the fighting. "We should sue for peace…" Lord Lefford says later in the main hall of Acorn Hill. Lord Smallwood had surrendered on the condition that he, his family, and people are spared.

"Or head back to Casterly Rock gather more troops…"

"They have my son!" Lord Tywin says yelling as he overturns a table, "Out all of you…" Tywin sits down thinking about Tyrion's plan to join Stannis. It would not work especially with Tywin's reputation. But if Stannis the Stern thought he was dead, then he may believe Tyrion would want peace and fight for his cause. He sits down and writes several letters. "It might just work…" He whispers.

STANNIS

"The lord of light protects us from the terrors of the Night…For the night is long and full of terrors…" Stannis and his followers repeat the words of dedication to the lord of light. The followers of the lord of light believe that there is only one god. "Let the chosen one come forth and pull lightbringer from the fire…" Stannis walks up to the burning statues of the seven and pulls a sword from the fire raising it high. "Behold the chosen one who face the great Night King and save us from destruction…"

Later Stannis is in council with those who answered his call to war to remove the pretender Joffrey from the Iron Throne. "How many men do we have?" Stannis asks to Sir Davos Seaworth.

"Seventeen thousand strong your Grace…Not enough to defeat your brother…"

"What of the Starks…the Tullys…Royce…The Martells even…"

"No response to our ravens…"

Lord Adrew Estermont clears his throat, "I have heard that the northern banners call Eddard Stark the King in the North…Also Lady Catelyn has gone to the Eyrie with her daughter lady Sansa to offer her to Robar Royce…"

"Traitors all of them…"

"It does not matter…You will be King My Lord…" Melisandre the red priestess says. "They all will bow to you…From the North to the south…"

"And what of the Targaryens in the east…They started this war by having Robert assassinated…" Davos says.

"Even the Targaryens will bend the knee…"

"Tomorrow we ride out to meet my brother…Now leave me…" Everyone but Melisandre leaves.

"Are your visions true?"

"They are…You will have a great victory…If you give yourself to the lord of light…"

She walks up to him and fondles his cock, "I said the words…"

"The blood of a king is power…Give me the power to destroy your enemies…"

"I am married damn you…"

"You want a son…I will give him to you…A son strong to bear your name…Go tomorrow and meet your brother…When he refuses you…You will come to me…" The next morning Stannis rides out with fifty men, Sir Davos and Lady Melisandre. Stannis tells Renly that the Iron Throne would pass to him, but he refuses his offer as it was foretold. So later in an act of desperation Stannis has sex with Melisandre and it gives her the strength to summon a shadow wraith that kills Renly Baratheon. With Renly dead the Stormlords flock to follow Stannis.

"Make preparations we sail on King's Landing…"

TYRION

Tyrion is a mile from Harrenhal when he receives word that Jaime had been captured. Bronn and Podrick Payne had come with him. There is also a woman by the name of Shae. "What will my little lion do now…"

"Hope Eddard Stark or King Eddard Stark frees my brother…"

Tyrion had met Shae while at Acorn Hall and the two had been inseparable ever since. Tyrion was also developing a close friendship with Broon. When they finally reached Harrenhal Kevan Lannister had a letter for Tyrion. "Do you think it will work?" Tyrion asks Kevan.

"It's your idea…"

"Only the part about making a deal with Stannis…The rest is my father's…"

"You need to make all haste to King's Landing…Travel up the river that will cut down your travel time…"

"Right…we need fresh supplies and horses…" They loaded everything onto river boats and went down the river which was faster. With two days they had cut hundreds of leagues off their trip. Then Tyrion rides to the Capital, he has five hundred men with him. He goes to the tower of the Hand and settles in. Then he goes to see his nephew the King who is holding a tourney in honor of his name day.

"Hail King Joffrey…"

"Uncle…What are you doing here…"

"I came to help with the war and all…Happy name day…So what you are Ten and six now…" Tyrion walks up to Myrcella and kisses her on the cheek. "You grow more beautiful everyday…" Then he looks at Tommen, "This can't be Tommen…By the gods he is a giant…"

"How are you going to help with the war?" Joffrey asks.

"I am your Hand now…If you will excuse lots of things to do…"

Joffrey gets up and follows Tyrion to the council room near the throne room where Queen Regent Cersei, Varys, Janos Slynt, Maester Pycel, and acting Lord Commander Meryn Trant. "What are you doing here?"

"Father…well he made me acting Hand of the King…"

"He does haven't the power to do that…" Joffrey says."I'm the King!"

Tyrion hands Varys a scroll, "This is from your father…he names Tyrion as acting Hand in his stead…"

"Leave us…"

"How did you trick father…"

"I did no such thing… I were capable of tricking father, I would be Lord of Casterly Rock…" Tyrion gets serious, "…Listen to me Cersei…There is something I must tell the two of you…"

"Well get on with it…" Joffrey says.

"Lord Tywin…Our father…Your Grandfather is dead…"

Cersei's eyes start to water, "That is a lie…You are a vicious little lying imp…"

"When I stopped at Harrenhal for supplies Uncle Kevin and I received word…Robb Stark's Dire Wolf tore him apart…"

"No…no…No!" Cersei says, Joffrey tries comforts his mother, but she gets up and runs out.

"Where is his body?" Joffrey asks.

"Sir Gregor was able to recover it he is on his way to the Capital with it…Joffrey…Your mother will need your strength in these upcoming days…She will need a King's strength…"

He stands up, "And she shall have it…Can I count on you and Uncle Kevan…"

"Yes you can…"

"How did she take it?" Bronn asks when Tyrion emerges from the council chambers.

"Not good…"

"Dirty trick if you ask me…"

"A necessary evil…" Tyrion asserts himself as Hand of the King despite Joffrey's protests. The laws of men and gods recognize him as the new Lord of Casterly Rock and Kevan defers to Tyrion. So Joffrey must accept it. Tyrion sends a letter to Eddard Stark asking for peace and his brother's immediate release. If they agree Tyrion would pay reparations to the Riverlands and recognize the North's independence and as a bonus he would surrender Harrenhal. To make it more believable Tyrion orders the garrison at Harrenhal to Golden Tooth. Then he sends a raven to Stannis asking for peace. He tells him that if he spares Joffrey, Myrcella, Cersei, and Tommen that he can have the Iron Throne.

Then Tyrion meets with Varys alone in the Tower of the Hand before he summons the rest of the council. Varys tells him some very interesting things. "Welcome gentlemen this will not take long…"

"Our condolences on your father's death…" Maester Pycel says.

"Thank you…Down to business then…Lord Janos Slynt…I Tyrion Lannister Hand of the King strip you of your titles and rank and sentence you to the Knight's Watch…"

Tyrion takes a sip from his goblet as everyone exchanges glances, "On what grounds?"

"The killing of innocent children for one…"

"The King gave that order…Those bastards were causing trouble…"

"Nice try but I had my men question the men under your command…and some of the common people…As we speak those that actually did the killing are being hung in the streets to appease the people…The only reason I haven't hung you is because you were obeying the King's orders no matter how foolish they were…"

"You don't have the power to…"

"You can leave now or I have my men take you to the square to be hanged…" As if on cue Bronn enters with four Lannister men. "There is a ship waiting in the bay to deliver supplies to East Watch…for the Knight's Watch…So what shall it be Slynt…"

"I wish to speak with the Queen…"

"Bronn take Slynt to the main square and hang him…"

"No wait!" He says as the Lannister men lay hands on him. "I will take the Black…"

"Get him out of my sight…" Tyrion throws a bag of gold to the Captain, "Make sure the ship Captain gets his pay…all of it!"

"Well played my Lord Hand…"

"I name Bronn here Lord Commander of the City Watch…" Bronn takes a seat, "Now I have sent word to my Uncle…We will give Harrenhal to the Tullys as a show of good faith…Hopefully King Eddard will release my brother…"

"That is treason…my lord Hand…Eddard Stark and all who call him King are in treason…"

"His men named him King in the North and we will respect the title...When I spoke with my father last he said he wanted Jaime back at all costs…I will not lose my brother…" Tyrion did not inform them about the plan though he suspects that Varys already knows. They also discussed the city's defenses and Tyrion ordered the gates of the city opened. When he learned that the Tyrells will not support Stannis he decides to send them a secret offer.

THE BATTLE

STANNIS

Stannis had set sail from Dragonstone, but a merchant ship on its way North signals his fleet and a messenger is allowed on board. Stannis along with Melisandre, Davos, Lord Eastermont, and his Captains and commanders listens to Tyrion's offer of peace. Stannis sighs, "Take this man below feed him and treat him well…" The guards take the messenger away, "Opinions!"

"Our agents in King's Landing have confirmed Tywin Lannister is dead…They saw the body…"

"Did they see his face?" Stannis asks anxiously.

"No, but his daughter Cersei stood vigil over the body crying…So it must have been him…"

"My King with Tywin Lannister dead the Lannisters are weak…and if the Imp wants peace…Then we can take the city without loss of life…" Eastermont says.

"You have been quiet…" Stannis says looking at Melisandre.

"My visions are dark concerning this my King…Tread carefully…"

"It could be a trap…"

"Why not demand that the Imp leave the city as a show of good faith…" Davos says.

"I say we meet with Kaven Lannister…" The man speaking is of House Grandison and is a loyal Targaryen supporter. "We station men nearby incase it is a trap and we choose the sight of the meeting…"

"You will be there with me…" He says looking at Melisandre. Three weeks later Stannis meets with Kevan Lannister on a bridge near Roseby. Each side is allowed to bring a hundred men with them. Kevan meets Stannis on the bridge both are horseback.

Kevan bows, "Your Grace…"

"Lord Kevan…You show me the respect of a King…"

"I do my Lord…and who is this"

"The Lady Melisandre Priestess to the lord of light…" Melisandre leans over to whisper to Stannis. Just as Kevan speaks again Stannis turns his horse.

"My Lord where are you going?" Kevan sneers, "Now!" He shouts.

Lannister men rise up out of the water and fire a steady stream of arrows at Stannis and his men. "Protect the King!" Davos yells. Heavy shields go up, then Melisandre raises her hands out the sides and the red jewel on her choke collar starts to glow. Then she claps them above her head. Dozens of Lannister Men grab the sides of their heads in pain just before they explode. She does it again and this time twice as man many men die screaming just before their heads explode.

TYRION

Tyrion is staring through spy glass, "Son of a bitch!" he says as his Uncle's head explodes in the first clap.

"She's a witch!" Bronn screams sending his horse into a gallop.

"No wait!" Tyrion screams. He watches as Bronn knocks an arrow and stops his horse. He aims high and shoots, then he urges his Horse back, but grabs his head as he is struck by pain. Tyrion grabs his head as well. And just before she claps a forth time she is struck in the shoulder by Bronn's arrow.

"Fetch him!" Tyrion orders. Then he looks at an archer to his left, "Now!" He fires an arrow into the air. "Are you alright my friend?" Tyrion asks when they bring Bronn back.

"Remind me never to do that again…"

"Right!"

TYWIN

"That is the signal…" He draws his sword, "CHARGE!" Tywin leads fifteen thousand heavy Calvary in a charge on the opposite side of the river towards Stannis' group. Then Davos sends a signal and archers fire from the forest. "Lord Lefford destroy those archers you men with me…" Tywin shouts as he gallops at full speed.

The Calvary divides into two forces and Tywin is met by another force of Stannis' army. Meanwhile Sir Davos retreats to a ship at the mouth of the River while a force of three thousand cover his retreat. Tywin rides up to Tyrion, "Kevan is dead…"

"I know father killed by Stannis' Witch…"

"And Stannis himself got away…What happened?"

"Tell him…" Tyrion commands to a man who can read lips.

"It was the Witch my Lord…She told Stannis that Your brother's words are false…"

"Damn! A good plan gone to hell because of witch…"

"We did bloody Stannis' nose father and Bronn here wounded the witch with a well shot arrow…"

"Right…Come Tyrion with me…My brother's body must be attended to and we must prepare for battle…"

Cersei is in her room drinking and staring out the window. Then the door opens, "I said I did not wish to be disturbed…"

"Cersei!"

She sits up and looks back, then she screams and feints, "Are you a ghost?"

He touches her hand, "Do I feel like a ghost? Get up you are a Lannister remember that…"

"But I saw your body…"

"You saw a body its face torn apart by hungry dogs…A ruse to lure Stannis into a trap…" After composing herself and eating The small council is called together.

"You knew didn't you…" Cersei asks looking at Varys.

"I did my Queen…"

"Why wasn't I told if this plan?" Joffrey asks in a rage.

"The few who knew the better…" Tywin said, "And it would have worked if not for that witch…"

"An assassin is needed to deal with the witch…" Tyrion says taking a drink.

"Lord Varys make the arrangements…"

"Yes my lord…"

A man enters and hands Tyrion a letter with the Stark sigil on it. "And what is that?"

"Good news father…" Tyrion replies after reading. "The King in the North accepts my terms…"

"What terms…"

"Well I offered them Harrenhal back and as a show of good faith I ordered the garrison to Golden Tooth…I also Edmure Tully a first payment of reparations for the Riverlands…The King in the North…"

"I am the King and anyone else who calls themselves a King is a Traitor…"

"Even so your grace…they have agreed to release Jaime if you set forth a decree acknowledging the North as an independent Kingdom…" What they didn't know is that Eddard Stark had already agreed to help Aegon because of Jon. The Starks only agreed because Aegon who at the moment is getting ready to march on Astapor told them to accept a deal if offered by the Lannisters.

Tywin sighs, "Don't you ever make such decisions behind my back again…"

"Yes father…" He takes another drink, "…Perhaps I should tell you that I sent a raven to the Tyrells offering Mace Tyrell a seat on the small council…His son Loras marriage to Myrcella and Margaery Tyrell a marriage to King Joffrey…I sent the Raven when I arrived at Harrenhal…A raven came two days ago…The Tyrells have agreed to terms…In addition they get extra lands and holdings in the Stormlands provided we can defeat Stannis…"

"Out of the question…They are traitors…to the crown…" Cersei says speaking up.

"Impressive!" Tywin looks at Cersei, "We need allies especially if we are to defeat Stannis and march north against the Starks…" He looks at Joffrey, "A King needs a Queen. Are you agreeable your grace…"

He nods, "They say Lady Margaery is very beautiful…Very well I will accept…"

"Good…" He looks at Tyrion since you arranged all this…You send the Raven to the Tyrells…"

"I did before the meeting…and the Tyrells are on the move…"

Defenses are reinforced for the coming storm in the form of Stannis Baratheon. Now it comes down to a waiting game. It is during this time that Kevan is given burial rights and his body burned since he has no head.

STANNIS

Stannis sits beside Melisandre, she had been struck in the soldier by an arrow and now lay in a deep sleep. The Maester had no idea why, but Stannis held vigil over her body aboard his ship. "My King the longer we wait the more time the Lannisters have to solidify their power…"

"She will awaken…Now leave me Sir Davos…" The next day Davos returns. "What do you want now?"

"I thought you might like to know that Tywin Lannister is alive…A lie to trick us…"

Stannis snears, "Alive! ALIVE!" He stands up, "Sound the horn and signal the fleet…We attack now…We spare no one…we kill them all…The Lannisters, Pycel, Varys…Kill them all!" Two days later Stannis sends fifty ships into the bay and holds back the rest of his fleet. One royal ship approaches the vanguard ships. Bronn fires an arrow and it explodes destroying all fifty ships. Men scream and bodies hit the water.

What Tyrion and Tywin do not know is that the ships destroyed are empty and the cries come from men in long boats using horns to amplify their voices across the water. The bodies that fell into the water are straw dummies attached to ropes and pulled by men in the long boats.

"First wave full attack…" Stannis commands.

Meanwhile Tywin is on his horse to lead the Calvary charge against the landing party. "They will attack in waves…Signal Tyrion to hold…"

Arrows fly and dozens of men fall on the beach trying to storm the sea wall and Sand gate. On the battlements Tywin had left tyrion in charge. Archers fired a steady stream of arrows at the enemy and the catapults hurled flaming jars of pitch just short of the beach where a few jars of wild fire are buried. Then on the beach a turtle formation is formed allowing three hundred men to reach the wall and gates. Men start dropping rocks on their heads.

"Your father signals to hold…" A man says watching for fire light signals from men in the forest.

"Right…" Tyrion replies as if he didn't already know that.

SIR DAVOS

"Three hundred men have reached the wall and sand gate, but they need reinforcements my King…" Davos says.

"Send in the second and third waves…" That is when a fire archer spying for the Targaryens fires an arrow at the wild fire jar in the sand. Stannis looks at Davos. "I told you…"

Then they frown as the fourth wave storms the beach, "Why in seven hells are they attacking?"

"I don't know your Grace but I will find out…" Davos learns that Lord Gradison gave the order. Davos sends men to find him, but he has vanished. After Davos leaves the King's side an assassin slips into the King's cabin and slits Melisandre's throat.

TYRION

"There are Stannis men inside the castle…" A Lannister man screams.

"Shit!" Varys had showed them all the underground passages he knew of that leads into the Red Keep and the city. Tyrion wisely had them all sealed, but there were passages Varys did not know of and Targaryen spies told Stannis about. A large force of five thousand men are sent to attack from the inside and open the Dragon Gate a mile from the Red Keep. "Signal my father we need reinofcrements…"

"They are inside the Keep what do we do?" Joffrey asks.

"Now we hold them…" Tyrion replies, "Sir Bronn, Podd, and Sandor with me…You men come with us…" A flaming arrow is fired from the battlements by the Dragon Gate so Stannis sends two more waves into battle. They rush towards the Dragon Gate. A thousand of Stannis' men broke away from the main group to open the barracks gate to the red keep from the underground passage. During the fight Sandor is struck in the neck by a dart. He pulls it from his neck and staggers, then he hits the ground.

"Someone help!" Podrick screams.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know my Lord he just fell to his knees…he had this in his hand…"

Tyrion takes it, "Poison…" he looks at Bronn who is fighting with the other men, "Take one of them alive if you can…"

JOFFREY

Joffrey is still on the battlements and watches as the Stannis' men start to retreat from the sea wall and Sand Gate. His men cheer, "Run you cowards…"

"My King…"

He looks at Lancel, "What is it?"

"Your uncle Tyrion sent me…It is not safe here…Stannis' men have breached the city at the Dragon Gate and the Red Keep…My orders are to bring you to the Tower of the Hand…"

"Fine lead the way…Sir Meryn, Sir Aerys…"

The King's Guard fall in line in front of and behind the King and follow Lancel into the keep. "You seem taller Lancel…"

"It's the shoes my King…I had them specially made to make me look taller…"

"I shall have to have me some made…"

When they enter the Tower of the Hand Meryn locks the door, "Where is my Uncle…"

Lancel spins into Aerys and slits his throat, taking his sword, then he stabs Sir Mandon. "Run My King!" Meryn Trant screams. He runs to the Solar and locks the door crying and listens as the swords stop clashing. Then he hears the lock on the door move around. "Sir Meryn…"

The door opens and in walks Lancel, "They are no longer among the living…"

"Lancel why? We are cousins…" Joffrey's eyes stretch as Lancel reaches up and removes his face.

"Lancel is dead…and a debt is owed to the red god…"

Joffrey falls to his knees, "Please I beg you don't!"

TYWIN

Tywin leads the attack to rout the men at the Dragon Gate before Stannis can arrive with the rest of his army. Tywin is outnumbered and if they don't close the gate and soon Stannis will win the day. A shout precedes the charge of Stannis' army. The two forces clash before the Dragon's Gate. Kevan redirected his forces to help.

"Why did Tyrion order the fire trap…"

"He didn't the archer assigned to that trap sprung it just as Stannis sent in another three waves…"

"What of the second?"

"There were too many men on the beach for us to get a clear shot…We should withdraw to Iron Gate…"

"No we hold them here…" All seemed lost then a horn sounds and another.

LORAS TYRELL

Out of the woods they come a Tyrell Calvary numbering eight thousand strong, "Lord Tarly sound the charge…" A thunderous cheer arises as eight thousand mounted men charge Stannis' army flanking them from the left. A horn of retreat from the Baratheon army is sounded and they withdraw back to their long boats.

"Lord Tywin…" Loras says riding up with a large woman at his side.

"Sir Loras you are just in time…"

"I want Stannis…did he show his face on the battlefield…"

"I did not see him…"

"This is Brienne of Tarth…"

"Tarth…Isn't House Tarth a sworn vassal of House Baratheon…"

"I served King Renly…"

"Careful woman…My grandson is the one true King of Westeros…"

"As you say my Lord…I serve his widow Lady Margaery and your future daughter by law…I too was hoping to find Stannis on the battlefield…"

Tywin was about to say something when a man rides up, "Lord Tywin…Lord Tyrion requests your presence in the keep...immediately…"

TYWIN

"What the hell happened?" Tywin asks walking through the seven dead bodies of the King's Guard. Then in the solar Tyrion, Maester Pycel, and Varys stand over the King's lifeless body. His neck had been slit. Tywin kneels beside his dead grandson, "How in seven hells did this happen?"

A Lannister soldier is there, "Lancel Lannister came to the battlements my Lord…he said Lord Tyrion sent for him because the fighting in the palace was to intense…I was standing nearby and heard it…"

"We found this…"

Tyrion tries to hand Tywin a face, "What in the world is that?"

"The face of Lancel Lannister My Lord…" Varys replies.

"Sandor Clegane is also dead…"

Just then Bronn enters, "Found another one…Ilyn Payne…His head had been cut off and placed on a Pyke…"

"This is the work of a faceless man my lord…They are known for wearing the faces of other people…and are skilled at assassination and stealth…"

"Let me through!" Cersei screams as Tywin stands up. He grabs her just as she runs up, "My son…oh my son! Who did this?"

"An assassin…"

"An honor guard for the King…" Tywin commands. Later he meets with the small council and Tyrion who is made Master of laws. He looks at Bronn who just smiles at him, then he looks at Varys, "We sealed the tunnels Lord Varys…Care to explain how Stannis' men got into the city and palace…"

"Secret passages unknown to anyone but Targaryens…"

Tyrion clears his throat, "I had Lord Bronn interrogate one of the men we took prisoner…He confessed after the threat of removing his cock and balls that Stannis was told of the secret passage by Lord Gradison…"

Varys starts speaking, "It so happens that Gradison is a Targaryen sympathizer…"

"And the sand trap…"

"The archer left a note…Long live King Aegon…"

"Well maneuvered by this Aegon…plant spies in both camps…sabotage both sides…What do we know of these Targaryens…"

Varys clears his throat, "Since my last report my Lord…Aegon Targaryen is now King in place of his brother Viserys…He and his sister Daenarys have taken the city of Qarth…They have eight thousand Unsullied and sixty thousand Dothraki at their back…Along with three baby Dragons…"

"Dragons!" Tyrion says.

"Three…"

"We must bring the Tyrells into the fold show Lord Tyrell and Sir Loras in…" They enter and are greeted in respect to their titles, "I am sorry to report that King Joffrey is dead…Killed by an assassin during the battle…My grandson Tommen will now be King…are the terms of our alliance still agreeable…"

"Yes!' Mace Tyrell says.

"So long as we sail on Dragonstone and finish Stannis Baratheon…"

Tywin nods, "That is my number one priority after Tommen is crowned King and Joffrey given last rights…I will send for half our fleet in Lannisport they can join up with the Redwyne fleet and attack Dragonstone…"

Tyrion clears his throat, "Forgive me father…I am all for revenge as much as the next man…But shouldn't we consolidate our power…Stannis is no threat to us…Sure send the fleet, but block off Dragonstone that he can receive no more supplies…We still have the Starks to deal with…and there is the threat across the sea whose reach seems to be growing everyday…"

"Stannis is the deal breaker…" Loras says interrupting, "Stannis dies or we have no alliance…"

Tywin looks at Mace Tyrell, "Is this true Lord Tyrell?"

Father and son whisper back and forth, then Mace sighs, "I'm afraid so Lord Tywin…"

He nods knowing that Loras Tyrell must be kept happy, "We attack at full strength then…I will summon the entire fleet from Lannisport...and raise more troops…"

"Are there any secret passages into Dragonstone?" Loras asks looking at Varys.

"If there are Stannis would have blocked them off by now…"

"Perhaps there are secret passages known only to the Targaryens like here in the Capital…"

They discuss other matters like food for the upcoming winter. They discuss logistics of attacking the North from White Harbor and the marriage of Sansa Stark to Robar Royce. Two days later Jaime arrives in the Capital and is saddened by the news of Joffrey's death. The following day Joffrey is memorialized and two days after that Tommen is crowned King by the High Septon.


	18. Chapter 18

PTER 18. THE WOLF AND THE DRAGON

THE – EYRIE

King Eddard Stark sent Brynden the Blackfish Tully to claim Harrenhal and hold it with ten thousand men. Yohn Royce at the King's request sends another two thousand to help. Lady Whent would be in charge of the castle but Bryden would help to hold it from a Lannister attack. Meanwhile the King in the North travels with his son Prince Robb Stark and Arya to the Eyrie for his daughter's marriage to Robar Royce.

"Welcome Your Grace…" Yohn Royce says to Eddard after he greats his wife with a kiss and daughter with a hug. Servants are busy placing last minute decorations for the wedding ceremony and feast.

"Thank you Lord Royce…"

"My people are yours to command my King…I have heard news from the south…Stannis was defeated soundly in the battle of Blackwater…"

"Really…"

"Yes my Lord…The Lannisters had help from the Tyrells…"

"No surprise there the Tyrells have always been ambitious…"

"You haven't heard the best part Ned…" Catelyn says.

"What?"

"Joffrey is dead…Assassinated…"

Eddard looks at Arya and with Joffrey dead he had no doubt that Sandor Clegane and Ilyn Payne followed shortly after or before. Eddard got settled in then the next day he walks Sansa towards Robar Royce and the Septon of the Eyrie. She is wearing a gold and white gown with ice blue jewels and a locket with the sigil of a wolf on it. Her red hair is pinned up with a small tiara on her head.

"Who presents this maiden to Lord Robar Royce heir of the Eyrie?"

"I Eddard Stark the King in the North and Lord of Winterfell…"

Eddard steps back, "Lord Robar will now cloak Lady Sansa…" He does, "Now look upon each other and say the words…"

Robar starts first, "Father, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Warrior, Smith…Stranger…I am hers and she is mine from this day until my last…In mind, body, and heart…"

Now Sansa speaks, "Father, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Warrior, Smith…Stranger…He is mine and I am his from this day until my last… in mind, body and heart…:"

"My Lords and ladies House Stark and House Royce are bound by the laws of gods and men…Robar Royce and his wife Sansa Royce nee, Stark…"

When they kiss the people clap and then the feasting begins. Eddard looks longingly at Catelyn as it reminds him of their wedding day. He leans over whispers into her ear. She looks at him and they kiss. Then Eddard looks at his son Robb with a young lady named Talisa Maegyr. Robb had fallen in love with her after they had defeated Gregor Clegane in battle. Or at least that is when their relationship had started. He was happy for Robb as both were tempted to marry in secret and Eddard asked them to wait until they returned to Winterfell.

Then Eddard looks at Gendry and Arya. One of his daughters is now married the other in love. He decided to Knight Gendry that would put him on the right track as a future son by law. Catelyn was in agreement so he would legitimize Gendry and give him his own holdfast. Edmure Tully was there as well as he was promised to one of Walder Frey's daughters. Eddard Stark had to threaten the old goat with war, isolation, and being stripped of his titles if he did not open his gates and allow the Stark armies use of his bridge. Since Walder cooperated and even sent troops to help fight Edmure Tully agrees to take one of his daughters as a bride. Theon to his objection is also promised to one of Walder's daughters.

"One day you will go home and become Lord of the Iron Isles…" He said to Theon. "Your father is a prickly man and whether or not he is alive on that day you will go home as a man with a wife and children perhaps…It is the wish of fathers that their sons be better men than they were…Be a better man Theon…"

As the night progressed the newlywed couple bid their guests goodnight as Robar had forbidden a bedding ceremony. Catelyn had retired long before that saying she had too much wine. When Eddard finally makes it to his bed, he is feeling aroused. "Cat..." He shakes her, but she does not move. "Cat!" She is breathing, but for some reason Eddard cannot wake her.

"She will sleep until sunrise…"

Eddard spins around drawing a dagger and there is Jacqen Hagar standing by the door to his bedroom. "How did you get in here?"

"When a man is no one…he can be anyone and go anywhere…"

"What did you do to my wife?"

"She is alive…A man slipped her a sleeping drug…"

"What do you want?"

"The answer to this question is already known…" Jacqen holds out his hand.

Eddard slips his fingers beneath his belt and removes the coin he took from Arya. Then he throws it to Jacqen who catches it out of the air. He places his closed fist across his chest and bows slightly, " ** _Valar Morghulis…"_**

Jacqen turns to leave, "Wait…You were supposed to join the Knight's Watch…Yoren said you were guilty of murder…But you could have escaped whenever you wished, why didn't you…Did you really kill a man…"

"A girl's father asks many questions…" Jacqen turns to face Eddard. "Very well Jacqen Hagar shall tell the King in the North…out of respect for the little wolf…There once was a boy who lived in a castle in these lands of the West with his mother…The boy's father died before he reached two name days old…For many turns of the moon he and his mother were happy, but she was still a young woman and craved a man's strength…She married and her new husband put four babies in her womb…The woman loved her first son more than all her children and her new husband…They grew jealous…so the man takes the boy who is now seven names days old…He gives him to men he paid to take the boy to a faraway place…They sell the boy, but he manages to escape and is found by no one…A man of the faceless men…To Braavos they go and the boy learns many things in the House of Black and White…

He learns to be no one…and learns the game of names…He becomes stronger and learns to be seen and not heard…He learns to hear and not be seen…He learns to see truth and lies in the eyes of men and women…But he never forgets his mother…The boy now a man closes the eyes of many people on behalf the Faceless Men…His skills are unparalleled…Then he decides to fake his death and seek out his mother…He becomes Jacqen Hagar…Jacqen Hagar returns to the place of his birth…His mother is dead…killed in her sleep by the new husband…Jacqen Hagar becomes no one and poisons the man and his three sons and daughter as they sit at evening meal…

It is then that Jacqen Hagar decides to travel the lands of the West and right the wrongs of those old and young…Rich and poor…Jacqen Hagar's old mentor tracks him down…while on a mission…A nobleman was taking advantage of the girls that live on his land…The man was killed by Jacqen Hagar's mentor…He also took the man's face…Jacqen fell into a trap, but fought his way out…Before Jacqen killed his mentor Jacqen was poisoned, but Jacqen had an antidote to the poison…

Jacqen awakened in a dungeon and was taken to the Red Keep for the fat King's Justice…Yes Jacqen could have escaped, but Jacqen learned many things while in prison…A boy named Pyp was with the Knight's Watch…He told Jacqen how he was arrested for stealing a block of cheese…Jacqen did not believe this…So Jacqen is on his way to Acorn Hall to discover the truth…and bring justice…"

And without another word he slips out the door. Eddard runs to the door and looks down the hall. No one is there, he sighs and goes to check on Arya. She is alone and he awakens her, "Ary has anyone been in your room?"

"No father…is something wrongs?"

"No child go back to sleep…"

Before he could leave she grabs his arm. "Its Jacqen Hagar isn't it? Joffrey is dead along with the other two and he came back for the coin…" Eddard smiles and kisses his daughter on the forehead. He returns to his room and holds Catelyn until she awakens the next morning.

THE DRAGON ARMY

Aegon is on the march heading towards the city of Astapor. At his back are eight thousand Unsullied, sixty thousand Dothraki, and a band of one thousand sell-swords who were in Qarth when it was taken. They were asked to defend the city when Aegon came, but refused and sided with the King so long as they could keep whatever plunder they could carry after a battle. Above the army the Dragons Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion play in the air following the army and their Targaryen masters.

Daenarys urges her horse to Jon's side, "I am glad you decided to stay with us…"

"Your brother can be quit persuasive…He is very charismatic…"

"Yes I just wish he had waited for my return before he woke the Dragon in you…"

Jon looks at her, "Are you mad at him?"

She smiles, "No…"

"Tell me what was Viserion like…"

"He was mad…Paranoid…always seeing betrayal where there was none…But he was family…Aegon always said he would be his own undoing…"

"Do you miss him?"

"His madness no…Him yes…"

As they ride she asks about his family the Starks and what kind of people they are. Jon in turn asks about Aegon and she tells Jon all she knows and shares all he taught her. After weeks of marching they reach Astapor. The city is on high alert when they arrive. Aegon sets up camp just out of bow and catapult range then he meets with his advisors and commanders. Jon stands on his left while Daenarys on his right.

A Sell-sword named Raquime enters and bows, "My King…A man from the city wishes to negotiate…Calls himself Kraznys…"

"Show him in…"

Kraznys enters and bows, " ** _Your Grace thank you for seeing me…I hope we can come to an understanding and that you will withdraw your armies."_**

" ** _Open your gates to us and no one need die…"_**

 ** _"I wasn't talking to you woman…"_**

 _" **Be careful how you speak to my sister…"**_

 ** _"Apologies…I can have ships and men to crew them if you are ready to sail now for Westeros…"_**

 ** _"I will sail West in my own accord…If the good masters surrender I will spare them and take only half their wealth, but if they defy me death awaits them…_**

 ****Terms are refused and Kraznys returns to the city. No sooner had he left that Aegon has catapults put into position and starts bombarding the city. Then a cart is placed by the gate with two jars of Wild Fire. A sell-sword shoots a flaming arrow. A green fiery explosion blows apart the main gate and some of the wall on both sides. The heat could felt by the men on the front lines.

"ATTACK!" Aegon shouts giving the order.

A thunderous cheer arises and the Dragon army rushes into the city. Dany rides side by side with Aegon and Jon into the city. Jorah as usual is at her side. She aims an arrow from the back of her horse and kills a man. Then she urges her horse up the steps and onto the battlements with hundreds of Unsullied and Dothraki behind her.

Dany shoots again killing another man. An Unsullied behind her blocks an arrow from behind. This time she aims at the counter balance of a catapult and shots. Her aim is true and the catapults flips backwards killing dozens of men. She hands her bow to an Unsullied and draws her daggers as a group of men charge. Her arms are covered by grieves. She spins into a man and slits his throat. A spear is blocked by Jorah and Dany stabs the man in the arm.

A board is taken and is used to run from the wall to the roof of a mansion. Dany spots Jon on the ground fighting three men at once. She aims her bow and kills the man on his left. She aims again, but looses the tension on her bow as Grey Worm joins him. That is when she is shot in the leg by an arrow. "KHALEESI!" She hears Jorah scream and is taken from the battle.

"I am fine…"

"Fetch the healers…"

He screams holding her hand, she is shaking and in a lot of pain. Aegon and Jon burst into the foyer of a mansion the sell-swords captured. "Are you alright?" Aegon asks As Jon shoves Jorah to the side, he bows.

"It hurts, but I will live…" She looks at Aegon and Jon, "Go Jorah is here and now the healer…" The healer enters the solar, he had been with Sir Cade since he took possession of the Unsullied army.

"I will not leave your side…" Aegon says.

"Aye neither will I…"

She grits her teeth as the healer pours heated wine on the wound, "The artery wasn't hit and neither the bone it seems…No corruption…I can pull this out…"

"See I am fine go…The army needs to see its King and Prince…Take the city…"

"Sir Jorah watch over her…" Aegon commands.

"With my life my King…"

Aegon claps Jon on the shoulder, "Come Jon she is fine…"

JON

Jon takes one last look at Dany then he leaves, "She should not have been in the heat of battle…" Jon says.

Aegon smiles, "With or without a sword a woman can still be raped and killed…Many of my ancestors male and female were warriors…I will not have Dany be just a bed warmer for some nobleman…"

"It is still hard to see for someone like me…"

"Come lets kill some men in Dany's name…"

Jon and Aegon run side by side through the streets. They stop at another mansion where the fighting is very heavy…" Jon's eyes go white and he uses his warging gift to summon Viserion. Viserion comes with Drogon and Rhaegal, then the three Dragons set the roof of the Mansion on fire and fly away. His gift had gotten stronger ever since Aegon woke the Dragon in him.

"You will have to teach me that one day…" Aegon jokes.

The archers on the roof jump off or run down the steps to escape the flames that are growing by leaps and bounds. This allows Jon to lead the assault into the mansion while Aegon runs off to find another battle. Jon ducks behind a shield as a swarm of arrows fly at him. Then he and the men with charge. Jon disembowels a man. Then in one blow he decapitates another. His anger rising as he remembers Dany getting wounded.

By sunset the next day Aegon stands on the steps of the Palace of Wisdom and raises his bloody swords. "AEGON! AEGON! AEGON!" They scream in unison chanting his name. He is joined by Jon and the three Dragons. They roar when they land.

Jon had washed the blood from his body and changed clothes. Five days had passed since they took Astapor. Jon wasn't accustomed to the kind of wealth Aegon and Dany were but he was slowly coming around. He had written his uncle Eddard Stark a detailed letter vouching for Aegon and Dany. He asked that he understand that the Targaryens are his family as well and to make peace with Robert's assassination.

"Sir Jorah…" He calls spotting him in the hallway.

"My Prince…" Jorah bows.

"I want to apologize earlier for shoving you…I don't know what came over me…"

"Da…The Queen Regent is your family my Lord Prince…No apology is necessary…"

They start walking, "Still I want to apologize as I do not want all this to go to my head…"

"I accept your apology my Prince…"

"Good man…Have you seen Dany?"

"She is resting last I saw…"

Jon walks away wondering if Jorah is still standing there looking at him. He can tell Jorah is attracted to Dany and when he saw Jorah holding Dany's hand he became a little jealous. ("By the gods she is my aunt…") He says thinking to himself. But they are the same age off by a couple of months. Then there is that little thing in his mind telling him that Targaryens have always married relatives, especially brother and sister. He finally makes it to the room where Dany is recuperating. Missandei is sitting beside the bed.

"My Prince…" She says with a smile and leaves them alone.

"Look at you…This look suits you my Prince…"

Jon is wearing red and black robes Aegon had made for him. His hair had gotten longer and is in a ponytail, he is also growing a beard. He has three rings on one hand and two on the other. "How do you feel?"

"Better…it's is sore…but getting better…"

"You need to be more careful…"

"I will in the future…"

They stare into each others' eyes, it is like Daenarys is the air a fire needs to breath. Jon forgets what Maester Luwin called it. She takes his hand and he leans in and kisses her, "What are we doing? You are supposed to be my aunt…"

"I still feel Khal Drogo's touch…His voice…His strength, but when I am around you…It all fades away…"

They here the lock and Jon pulls away, "Am I interrupting something?" Aegon asks walking up to the bed.

AEGON

He knew there was an attraction between them and Aegon secretly approved, but he would not say anything until either Dany or Jon bought it up. "You have news…" Dany asks.

"A delegation from Dorne is here…Jon Connington is with them…I am holding off on speaking with Prince Oberyn until you are one hundred percent with your leg…"

Dany sits up, "You fuss too much over me…I can walk even with a limp…"

He sighs, "I don't want anyone seeing you with a limp…It may be perceived as a weakness…"

"Aegon!" Dany pleads, "Jon say something…"

Aegon looks at Jon, "He has a point…but if we are all seated the weakness will not be perceived…"

Aegon sighs, "Alright…I am not being over protective…I left strict orders of no raping to the Dothraki…Two warriors disobeyed my commands…I must judge them…Or rather you…"

"You pass judgment…I told the horde you are my King and theirs as well…"

"What if we all passed judgment together…and I carry out the sentence…"

Aegon smiles, "The old ways…he who passes the sentence must carry it out…"

"You know the old ways?" Jon asks.

"I have been studying the great and minor houses of Wetsros since I was three names days old…I know who believes what and why…" He looks at Dany, "Very well Dany…we should hold court…"

"One more thing…I know the Dothraki better than you…True your command was disobeyed…but if they must die let them do so in combat…Also you may wish to choose a Champion…"

"Or Champion myself to gain their respect…"

"What if you fall?" Jon asks.

"Then I ask that the two of you continue on in my name…"

"Now who is being reckless?" Dany asks.

The Dothraki Lords are summoned to the palace enclosure along with the delegates and prisoners. Everyone bows as Aegon, Daenarys, and Jon are carried in on open palanquins. Aegon takes a seat on a high backed chair that serves as his throne. Daenarys sits to his right on a smaller chair and Jon on his left a chair of the same size as Dany's. As usual Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion sit at their feet purring, then Drogon roars.

"Come to order…" Sir Cade says in a booming voice. "Pay head to Aegon Targaryen forth of his name…The Young Dragon…The Unburnt breaker of chains…King of Qarth and now Astapor…Son of King Aerys and Queen Rhaella…Rightful heir to the Iron Throne…His sits with his sister Queen Regent Daenarys Stormborn of House Targaryen…and Prince Jon of Winterfell…The King's nephew…Bring forth the Prisoners…"

The two Dothraki are bought forth in chains by Unsullied which causes an uproar among the Dothraki Lords. " ** _SILENCE!"_** Cade screams in Dothraki.

Aegon stands up and addresses the Dothraki in their language, Missandei translates for the delegates. **_"The Dothraki Horde swore an oath to my sister Queen Regent Daenarys…When she arrived in Qarth she informed you that I am her King…and that makes me your King…The Dothraki live by a code…I know that code well…But I gave command that no one riding with me was to commit rape…And here you two stand…Bring them…"_**

 ****Two women are bought before Aegon, ** _"Are these the men that attacked you?"_**

 ****The women are mother and daughter of noble birth, "Yes my King…" The Mother answers after Missandei translates.

 ** _"Well they accuse you Ton Vao and Pano Shyn…"_**

 ** _"We are Dothraki…You win wars with green water that burns and flying lizards…The Dothraki follow the strong!"_** He says the last part looking at the Dothraki Lords.

 ** _"Yes…Through the trick of sorcery the White maned bitch you call sister killed Khal Jhoqo and any Dothraki who follow these white haired demons betrays the Great Stallion…"_**

 ****Aegon removes his cloak and walks down the steps, ** _"I am the blood of the Dragon…"_** Drogon follows his movements with his head. ** _"Dragons fly over all and burn Horse, goats, Harpies, Stags, Lions, Scorpions, falcons, flowers, and even Crackens of the sea…Unchain him and give him a sword…"_**

 ****"My King if I may?" Sir Jorah says.

Aegon looks at him with enraged eyes, **_"No you may not Jorah the Andel…"_** He looks at Pano, **_"First him then you…Remove my armor!"_**

A space is cleared and the two face off. Ton is bigger, but Aegon is faster and more agile. Aegon attacks testing Ton's strength and skill, he leans back on a missed block and draws first blood by cutting Ton on his upper leg. They lock swords, Ton shoves Aegon and as he falls backwards he cuts Aegon on his face drawing blood.

 ** _"The little White Hair demon bleeds…I will kill him!"_**

 ****Aegon is on his back he raises his legs and leaps to his feet. Ton roars and that is when Aegon spins into him switching sword hands and removes Ton's Sword Hand at the wrist. He catches the sword out of the air and decapitates him with his own sword. Aegon points his sword at Pano, ** _"Unhcain him!"_** Unsullied guards quickly obey, " ** _Pick up the sword…"_**

 ****Pano falls to his knees, ** _"You are strong and I call you my King…I will follow you into the shadow lands my lord…"_**

 ****Aegon throws his swords away, ** _"The women deserve justice…what shall you give them…"_**

 ** _"Pano gives his life…"_**

 ** _"That is not just…They yet live…and I have outlawed slavery in this city…"…You took their dignity the justice must be paid the same…"_**

 ** _"Pano…Pano offers his cock in payment…"_**

 ** _"That would be just…Captain Wells see it done…"_** The Sell-Sword Captain speaks Dothraki. Then Aegon deals with Wise Masters many of whom beg for mercy. Aegon strips them of their wealth and orders twenty years of hard labor in the name of the King. Some of the delegates are men from the free cities asking peace, because the annexing of Qarth and Astapor is disrupting slave trade.

"I know who and what you are…" The Count says pointing the finger at Aegon, "You, your white haired whore, and that bastard…You want to rebuild the Valyrian Freehold Empire…It shall not be…leave these lands or die in a sea of spears…"

Aegon exchanges looks with Daenarys and Jon, **_"DRACAERYS!"_** All three say at the same time. All three Dragons spew fire on the man. As he cries out many gathered flinch and watch in horror as he falls to his knees burning to death. "Go and tell the other free cities that I am coming…for them…they can bow or burn!" The other delegates that came with the count flee in terror.

Aegon sits on the throne bear chested and sweaty, he had thrown water on his face and medicine was placed on the scar over his eye. The eye had not been damaged, but it made him look even more menacing. "May King Aegon live forever…" The man is from Myr, he has come representing the city to swear allegiance to the King for protection from Lys.

The delegation from Lys is there as well and they interrupt the man from Myr. An argument ensues but stops when Aegon raises his voice which is followed by a roar from Drogon. Aegon shows his wisdom and settles the long rivalry between both cities. The end result is that they both are now under the control of the growing Targaryen Eastern Holds.

Cade is about to call Prince Oberyn when Aegon spots a familiar yet hooded figure at court. "Sir Barristan…Old man is that you…"

People whisper as the hood goes down and Barristan walks to the front and drops to one knee, "It is my King…I have come…"

Aegon runs down from his throne and hugs him, "My brother's friend is most welcome…"

"I failed your family your grace…"

"Never…I was glad to hear that Robert Baratheon spared your life…and you held rank as Lord Commander…" Aegon looks back then remembers Dany's leg, "Come meet my sister…and nephew…Dany Sir Barristan…Sir Barristan Queen Regent Daenarys and this is Jon…My brother Rhaegar's son by Lyanna of Winterfell…"

Barristan is given quarters in the palace so that he can rest then Cade summons Prince Oberyn. "Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne…"

Aegon points his finger, "You what is your name…"

Oberyn looks at the Sand Snakes, the youngest raises her eyes, "Tyene my King…"

"She is my daughter your grace…Tyene Sand…"

"Sand…A bastard then…Come closer child…" Aegon is mesmerized by her beauty, causing the other Sand snakes to smile. "Does your heart belong to anyone girl?"

"No your grace…"

Aegon looks at Dany, "How many name days are you?" Dany asks.

"Ten and four…"

Aegon stands, "I have seen many beauties in my time…None as womanly as you…Tell me Prince Oberyn…Any plans to legitimize her?"

"In Dorne My King Bastards have the same rights as trueborns…But if she interests you my lord it can be arranged…"

"She does interest me and I thank you for coming here…" He looks at Jon Connington standing with them. "Jon Connington you have done well…Come take your place as my Hand…" Jon Obeys. "Elia Targaryen nee' Martell was my aunt…She and her children are sorely missed…Both shall be avenged…I would like to court your daughter Prince Oberyn after she is legitimized…" Then Aegon meets with Ilyrio Mopatis who tells him that Pentos flies the Targaryen banner. Mopatis will rule Pentos in Aegon's name and serve as Master of Shipping in the East and West. After several more hours Aegon, Dany, and Jon retire to get ready for a feast. During the feast Aegon spends a lot of his time talking with Tyene, while Jon and Dany speak amongst themselves.

DRAGONSTONE

STANNIS

Across the sea Stannis had finally returned to the Island fortress of Dragonstone. His men were down trodden and weary. They had been defeated by traitors, sabotage, and the turncoat Tyrells. The city was nearly won if the Tyrells had not showed up. The one good thing was that Joffrey was dead, killed by an unknown assassin.

Seylse Baratheon could offer no comfort to her husband either especially after she sees Lady Melisandre's lifeless body. The Priestess entered their lives and healed Shireen Baratheon's face of Grey Scale. And she bought the knowledge of Rhi'lor the lord of light to them. Seylse stood vigil over the body, then drawn to the choke collar she takes it. The collar glows and fire dances in her eyes.

"My King…"

Stannis looks at his wife hearing Melisandre's voice. "What sorcery is this?"

"It is me the Lady Melisandre reborn in this body…I see doubt my King…You never told your wife this but you gave yourself to me in the main hall of this castle…You had me on the table…you gave me the strength of a King to end the pretender Renly…"

"How did this happen…Why didn't you awake…"

"Magic is mind, body, and soul…If one is injured while wielding the power death and life fight a war for the soul…So I hid my mind in this…" She touches the jewel on the choke collar, "When your wife put it on I was free…"

"Where is she?"

"I am sorry she is no more…" her voice switches to sound like Seylse Baratheon, "There is only me…"

"You said I would have a great victory…"

"And you shall my king…We will remain here…and I will show my power and destroy the enemy…"


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19. JON TARGARYEN

DRAGONSTONE

SELYSE/MELISANDRE

Sir Davos had been preparing the defenses for the arrival of the Royal Navy. Agents all over Westeros report the mustering of the Redwyne and Lannister fleets. All that could be done had been done to defend the Island Fortress. Now it was a waiting game and during this time Lady Melisandre's body is placed on a funeral pyre and burned.

As the body burned Stannis looks at the woman who is supposed to be his wife, but is now possessed by the Lady Melisandre. He cautiously follows her to the bed chamber. Selyse is not the uncomely woman she was before Melisandre possessed the body. Her hair was thicker, her hips rounder, busoms fuller. They made love that night and he had her multiple times.

As Stannis sleeps Melisandre meets some devoted men serving in Stannis' army. They have Edric Storm a bastard of Robert Baratheons. "The King's blood is strong…"

Two days later a fleet of Redwyne and Lannister ships sail towards Dragonstone. Sir Loras is in overall command as he insisted on leading the attack. Stannis stands in the open window of the main hall looking out over the sea.

"My King…the Queen requests that you stand down your men…"

"What?"

Melisandre is on the roof of the tower. Edric Storm is tied to a stake, "Now!" She commands. The soldier sets the hay and wood on the stake on fire.

"No! No!" Edric screams as the smoke rises up into the air. The clouds start to turn black and red from the smoke rising from the burning body.

"What is the meaning of this?" Stannis demands.

"My King wait…" Selyse's Uncle says.

LORAS

Lightening arcs in the sky and the sun is blotted out, "What evil is this?" Loras asks.

"Do you here that?" His squire is standing beside him.

"FIRE!" The man in the crow's nest screams.

Men point up while others run and dive into the water as huge balls of fire descend on the Royal Fleet. The Front half of Loras' ship is blown away by a huge fire ball. Another ship is ripped in half. The main mast on one ship splintered to pieces when a ball of fire hits it.

Loras dives into the water and holds onto a board as the fleet is decimated by sorcery. He watches helplessly as some ships try to escape the unnatural attack. Men are screaming all around him. "Seven help me…" He whispers.

ASTAPOR

Jon stands beside Dany and Aegon as they meet with his advisors and commanders. Prince Oberyn is there as well with the Sand Snakes. They all listen as Jon Connington reads a message on the war in the West. "Magic!" Jon says, "How are we supposed to fight magic…" This report is from when Tywin ambushed Stannis on the river.

"We may not ever have to face this witch Jon…" Aegon says, "She may die before we cross the Narrow Sea. If not we have dealt with mages before she is no threat to us…"

They discuss the logistics of marching on Yunkai next. News is read of several of the free cities combining their resources to marshal an army against Aegon. The Army is assembling in Ghis and meanwhile Volantis is raising an army against both Myr and Lys for joining the Targaryen Eastern Freehold.

"Prince Jon will be leading the assault on Yunkai…"

Jon is shocked by this, "I will not fail you my King…"

"I know…" He claps Jon on his shoulder, "We will march on his orders…"

Jon leaves the meeting, his life had changed so much since he was kidnapped. He laughs thinking about the kidnapping. He should be angry, but Aegon was very sincere and he had not been abused by the men who were paid to take him. And as a show of good faith Aegon allows the Starks their independence. Then there is Daenarys and being around her was akin to flying. She was the air he needed to breath. The Targaryen siblings had offered him the use of their family name. Then a few days ago Jon receives several letters, one from Eddard Stark, Robb, Arya, Bran, and Rickon.

His uncle apologized for lying to him and offers him the use of the Stark name if he so wished it. Robb's letter asked about his health and said that he missed him. He is also marrying a woman by the name of Talisa Maegyr and hoped Jon would be at his wedding. Arya's letter was the longest of all. Bran's letter was ominous and spoke of dreams and things to come in riddles and that he should hurry home. Rikcon's expressed Jon being missed and he hoped to see him again.

In Eddard's letter he explains that his wife and Sansa wishes to speak with him face to face. "The decision is yours Jon and yours alone..." Aegon says after he shows him the letter. "I will not influence you in any way…Whatever you decide I will support wholeheartedly…" Jon sets the decision aside for the moment and is walking on the balcony when he hears strange roars. They aren't Dragon sounds as every other week or so Aegon allows the Dragons to go into the wild. Since arriving in Astapor the Dragons had doubled in size.

"What is this?" Jon asks to the Hand of the King Jon Connington after joining him in the main courtyard.

"They are called Elephants My Prince…a gift from King Moduba of the Summer Isles…"

Aegon and Dany joins them, "I have never seen anything so big…" Dany says, "Whatever in the world are we going to do with them…"

Jon smiles looking at Aegon and he nods, "I know how we can bring down the gates of Yunkai…"

Aegon pats an Elephant on his trunk, "They will need plated armor to protect their flesh from arrows…"

"The smiths could flatten out armor and scraps of metal…" Jon Connington says. "By the time we reach Yunkai it will be completed…"

Jon shakes his head, "We leave after they are completed…"

"You heard Prince Jon have the smiths get started today…"

Later Jon is walking in the garden with Dany holding hands, "What would you do…"

Dany smiles, "I can't say…You must ask yourself what is in your heart…" She stops and looks up at him, "I know what I would like you to do…" She says staring seductively.

They share a kiss, "Is this how it is with all Targaryens?" Jon asks.

"Not all…Aegon told me that my mother never loved Aerys she was in love with Aemon, but Aemon renounced his throne and became a Maester…" They kiss again, "Have you ever been with a woman…" Dany coyly asks.

Jon smiles, "No…"

"Dismissed…" Dany says to her guards, sir Jorah is there.

"I think he is in love with you…"

"Who?"

"Jorah Mormont…"

"To bad for him my heart belongs to someone else…"

Jon starts undressing Dany in the garden. They passionately kiss and fondle one another. He leans her against the wall and places himself between her legs. He has her over and over again. "We should tell Aegon…"

They lay in one another's arms in the flower bed. "I think he already knows…"

"Does this mean you will marry me?" Jon asks. Later after dinner Dany visits his room and they make love on a comfortable bed. Jon sits at a desk weighing one family name against another. All ifs ands and buts fly through his mind. He sighs, "I will make a decision after we take Yunkai…"

Jon and Daenarys are holding hands standing in front of Aegon, "Well it is about damn time…" Aegon says. The three are alone and he gets up and hugs them. "I thought I would have smack the two of you upside the head…"

"Oh really…" Dany says.

"How are you and Tyene getting along?" Jon asks.

"Famously… I think she and I will wed in Dorne…What of you two…"

"When we reach Yunkai…"

"Good all good…I as the elder brother of the bride and uncle of the groom will plan the wedding…"

"Does this mean you have chosen a family name?"

Jon just smiles at her question. The armor had finally been completed and it was time to march. King Moduba had also sent men to fight and handle the Elephants. Aegon had left a man by the name of Aro mo Gan in charge of Astapor. The march on Yunkai took a month with long supply lines, food wagons, and the Elephants. As usual Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion fly above the army as it marches. When they reach Yunkai words are exchanged between Aegon and man by the name of Razdal mo Eraz. Aegon told him that if he wasn't here to offer unconditional surrender that he should head back to his city.

The army was in tactical position twenty yards outside of bow and catapult range. Jon wears black and red Dragon armor. His helmet has two Dragon wings on it and his belt has a Direwolf etched into it to show respect to House Stark. Jon raises his hand and the catapults are moved into position and start firing, they target the walls to bugger the archers and catapults. Then he nods to the commander of Elephant brigade.

The Elephants roar as they lumbered forward. The armor they wear had been painted black. The Targaryen sigil flies from a pole attached to the saddle. The tusks of the Elephants are covered with spiked chains. Three riders are on the pachyderms, one to guide the beast, one to fire arrows and the last mans a mounted ballista with a chain attached. When the pachies are close enough they fire hooks into the gates. Then the pachyderms pull, the gates start to creek, then they are ripped off the hinges.

Aegon smiles as the army cheers, Jon draws his sword and looks at Dany. "Be careful…"

"You too…"

"ATTACK!"

Jon gave the order, but it is Aegon who leads the massive Calvary charge into the city. Then the Unsullied follow and finally the Elephants who smash through barriers and stockade set up to bottleneck the Dragon army. Meanwhile Prince Oberyn attacks from the sea with the Dornish fleet. The slaves in the city join in attacking their former masters. The streets run red with blood and some parts burn with fire. Instead of allowing the invaders to take the city food stores they try to burn them down. It is Dany who leads a battalion and stops them. Then she has to organize a fire brigade to save what isn't burning.

After two days of fighting the city is Aegon's and the sigil of House Targaryen flies high. Aegon makes the big decisions of city appointments and leaves everything else to Dany, Jon, and his advisors. He spends most of his time planning a wedding. Eventually the Second Sons arrive to defend the city, but it is too late.

"My King…My Queen…My Prince…May I present Captain Mero Commander of the Second Sons…His Lieutenants Prendahl na Ghezn and Daario Naharis."

They bow, "So what can I do for the infamous Captain Mero and his Second Sons…"

"We were hired by the…"

That is when Daario slits Mero's throat and spins around him as his body falls and plants his dagger into Prendhal's chest. He quickly drops the dagger and raises his hands as the Unsullied surround him. Aegon stands up and walks down the steps, "Well that was entertaining…So Daario Naharis…you have done well…and you have earned a place at my side…"

"Thank you my King…" He looks at Obara lustfully.

Later on Jon sits at his desk, Dany had gone to sleep. He has two official documents in front of him. One is for House Stark and the other House Targaryen. He dips quill in the ink and signs the Targaryen document. Then he takes a clean paper and writes a letter.

 ** _To My most Noble Uncle Eddard Stark the King in the North_**

 ** _I hope this letter finds you well. I am to marry Daenarys Targaryen and I wish you all could be here for the wedding…I have chosen to take the Targaryen name. I hope you do not see this as a slight on you or the family. I do not do this out of anger or hatred. Neither do I do this because of outside influences. I can and have forgiven you for not telling me the truth…I know you were protecting me…And at the same time many hurts I endured growing up could have been avoided…_**

 ** _I have always wanted to be your trueborn son…but the world rarely gives us what we want…I also know that you are still angry with Aegon for assassinating Robert…So much bloodshed could have been avoided if truths were told…I take the Targaryen name because I am not a Bastard…My father was a Targaryen and my mother loved him…Part of me will always be of House Stark…If any of you ever need anything…Ask…With Love to you and everyone_**

 ** _Jon Targaryen_**

 ** _P.S. Please let Lady Catelyn and Sansa know that we will talk when I see them face to face…_**

 ****Jon seals the letter and calls a page. It will run through a network of spies that has increased since Mopatis bent the knee to Aegon and gave him Pentos. The letter will arrive in a few weeks, "This is to be delivered to Eddard Stark and him alone…"

The page salutes, "My Prince…"

Two weeks after sacking the city Jon and Daenarys marry. The wedding celebration lasts for one week. During this time Daario and Obara become lovers. Aegon starts making his plans to march on Meereen. The day after the celebrations are over Jon is confronted by a mysterious woman whose face is always covered. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" Jon is in the bathhouse alone.

"Peace my Prince…The Great Darkness is coming…Soon you will be needed in the North across the sea…Only you can put that to rest that which walks the land of the living…"

"What does that mean…"

"You will know when three eyed Raven calls you…"

"Jon who are you talking too?" Dany asks entering the bathhouse removing her robe.

"Someone was here…" He didn't want to say woman, Targaryens are notoriously jealous.

"Who?"

"I didn't see their face…Whoever it was could have been a seer…Said I was needed in the North across the sea…"

She enters the large pool of hot water, "You are needed right here…" They make love.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20. CONQUEST OF THE EAST

Aegon's army now numbered 76,000 strong and his domains in the east included Qarth, Astspor, Yunkai, Myr, and Lys. Volantis had raised an army to take Myr and Lys, but Aegon's spies poisoned the water and food things, sabotaged their war efforts, and fed misinformation. The Triachs of Volantis eventually gave up and then there was an uprising in Volantis lead by house Maegyr. Princess Talisa Maegyr had written her family telling them of her marriage to Prince Robb Stark. Aegon's agents in Volantis told Talisa's father that the Starks shared blood with the new King in the east.

Aegon was in his quarters a young boy named Rag helps him to dress in his armor. Aegon named him Rhaen after his brother. He has Rhaen educated in reading, writing, math, and sword play. Aegon's armor is black and red. He wears a red sash across his waist over his sword belt. On each shoulder are dragon heads. His helmet has a row of spikes and her wears a red cape that billows when he walks.

When he exits his room he is joined by Sir Barristan Selmy. Sir Cade had stepped down as Lord Commander of the King's Guard out of respect for Barristan. Sir Cade falls into line then Varo a former bloodrider to Daenarys now serving in the King's Guard. Then six Unsullied with red shoulder pads on their armor signifying they are of the King's Guard.

Aegon walks up the hallway to a curved stairway to the main hall where his war council is waiting. Of course Jon and Daenarys are there with their respective guards. The Hand of the King Jon Connington, Khal Ban a Dothraki warlord, Grey Worm, Prince Oberyn, Daario Naharis, and Ben Sar of the Summer Islands who commands the juggernaut Calvary are all waiting. "My Lords and ladies…" They all bow, "The time has come my friends…to march on the city of Meereen…" Aegon looks at his Hand. "Jon what are the reports of the Free Army…"

"Still mustering in Ghis…They have both naval and land forces…"

"We will be outnumbered two to one on the sea…" Oberyn says.

"A preemptive strike at night, Prince Oberyn…When we leave Yunkai feint towards Meereen then head out to sea and come back inland…Then strike the fleet…take some wild fire as well…"

"It will be done my King…"

"What news from the West?"

"The witch was assassinated, but it seems Lady Selyse Baratheon has taken up her arts." Connington replies, "She took Edric Storm one of Robert's bastards and burned him at the stake…The ritual destroyed the Royal Fleet…At last report Loras Tyrell is missing…The new witch is burning prisoners on Dragonstone in the name of the lord of light…Sir Penrose the Castellen of Storms End is not pleased…He has gone over to the Lannisters…"

"Anything else…"

"Troubles on the Iron Isles…Balon Greyjoy is dead…"

"If memory serves the Iron Born will have a King's Moot to choose the new King…"

"Theon Greyjoy has King Stark's backing, but there is another contender…Euron Greyjoy…Our agents believe he killed his own brother…"

"A man who would kill his brother does not deserve to be King…" Jon says speaking up.

"Keep a very close eye on this Euron…"

They discuss the logistics of marching supply lines and other things. Two days later Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion fly overhead as the massive army marches out of Yunkai. Meanwhile Prince Oberyn sails his fleet towards Meereen, but then turns out to sea. Some believe that the Dornish are abandoning Aegon, but others see it as a tactical maneuver. "Soon we will be able to ride them…" Daenarys says riding beside Aegon and Jon.

Aegon looks up, "Soon its all I dream about…"

"Aye!" Jon says.

The Dragon Army makes camp after a twenty mile march. As the camp is set up, Aegon walks through it encouraging the men under his command. The Unsullied need so such encouraging, but Aegon is sorry they were gilded at a young age. Sometimes he tries to make them laugh or get them to smile. At times he plays dice and cards with his men. Among the Dothraki has drinking games with them to which he always looses and sometimes he sits around the fire telling them stories of his family.

The next day they are on the march again. Stomachs are full, spirits are high, and moral is soaring. A week after leaving Yunkai a scout returns to Aegon and informs him that a small army nine thousand strong is approaching with peace banners. The sigil is that of seven swords in a perfect circle with square shield in the center all on a black background. The sigil of the Seventh Legion.

As usual Aegon sits in between Jon and Daenarys. They are approached by a man and a woman. Aegon can tell the man is from Westeros and the woman is of Essos. They bow, "My King I am Asher Forrester and this is Beshka my second in command…We founded and lead the Seventh Legion…"

"Forrester…Your family is sworn to the Starks…"

"Through House Glover…My King…"

"Arise what brings you before me…"

"We come to fight for you your grace and pledge ourselves to your cause…"

He nods, "I have heard of the Seventh Legion…Your pledge is accepted…Move your company into formation we march in two hours..."

Prince Oberyn reached Ghis and attacked the fleet in dock. Because of the Wild Fire Oberyn was able to smash the Free Naval forces and leave without losing one ship or man. Meanwhile Aegon finally reached the city of Meereen. Aegon was infuriated along with Jon and Daenarys. As they approached the city the road was lined with slaves nailed to posts. Some of them were children, as the army got into lines the gates open and a man rides out on a horse. On the battlements and overlook are people, Nobles and slaves watching.

"Send a champion…If he defeats me we will open the gates…If I defeat him you will depart…" He dismounts his horse and pisses.

"Bring me a lance…" Aegon says. His army cheers as he trots his horse.

"What does he think he is doing?" Sir Barristan asks to Jon.

"Don't worry Sir Barristan…It's not the first time he has done this…"

Aegon had never jousted, but he told himself it was time to learn. Then he would hold a tourney after the city. Aegon charges the man and he charges Aegon, but Aegon throws his lance away. At the last minute he brings his leg over the side and rides the side of his horse with his feet barely touching the ground. The man passes Aegon who leaps back up and rides backwards. Aegon draws a dagger and throws it at the man's back killing him.

"AEGON! AEGON! AEGON!" His army chants.

Aegon trots his horse, "I am Aegon Targaryen… forth of his name…The Young Dragon…The Unburnt breaker of chains…King of Qarth, Astapor, Volantis, Myr, Lys and Pentos…Son of King Aerys and Queen Rhaella…Rightful heir to the Iron Throne…And I have come to set free the slaves of Meereen…If you would be free…Then fight with me…Rise up against the those who use you for their own pleasure and wealth…Rise up and fight!"

A woman screams as a slave throws his Master over the wall. But then he is stabbed by a guard. Then another slave grabs the spear of a guard and kills him with it. Aegon raises his hand and the Elephants charge smashing through the gate followed by the Dothraki. Aegon leads a charge up the steps and onto the battlements. He kills two men from horseback and throws his right sword into the back of a guard trying to kill a little girl.

He bends down scoops the girl up placing her on his horse. Then he takes the guard's spear and kills another man fighting a slave. Soon Aegon is joined by his King's Guard and Jon. Jon beheads a man, "Jon look out…" Aegon screams.

Jon turns just in time grabbing the spear with his free hand and spinning the man around throwing him over the side of the wall. Then he spins into another man and disembowels him. He rolls forward and cuts the legs off of man with his back to him. All over the city slaves rise up as word spreads. Elephants lumber through the streets smashing the sides of buildings.

"My King!" Jon Connington yells riding up, "Khal Ban is fighting his way towards the Pyramid…"

"Bring me a horse…" Aegon rides off with Jon Connington. When they reach the steps of the Pyramid Elephants are going up the steps to smash the doors, arrows fly from above on balconies. With two huge thumps the doors are forced open and Aegon joins his men as they rush inside. The fighting in the city lasts for a week, but eventually Aegon's forces are triumphant.

Aegon meets with Jon, Daenarys, and his advisors. "Grey I want you and Lord Asher to take five thousand men into the catacombs…Make sure there are no men hiding down there…"

"As my King commands…" Grey Worm and Asher salute and leave.

"Jon what of the city food stores…"

Jon Connington sighs, "We were able to save the corn and rice…the rest was destroyed by fire…They have also salted the water stores…"

"What about the wells?" Daenarys asks.

"Fine the slaves actually stopped them from salting the wells…But they paid a heavy price in blood…"

"A shrine to honor their sacrifice…I want all the slave masters rounded up…" They discuss matters happening in the West and the possibility of holding a tourney to celebrate the victory. Later Aegon has dinner with Tyene Martell. The next day he eats with Dany, Jon, and his closes advisors. Then he eats with his men or talks with them in their new barracks. Aegon also plays dice and cards with his men.

The tourney is taking shape and it is planned by Missandei. Meanwhile Aegon along with Dany and Jon hold trials on the Masters of Meereen. Those found guilty are nailed on poles along the road. The great arena of Meereen is used as a pin for Drogon, Rhagal and Viserion. Aegon is practicing to joust not that he could participate being King when he receives some bad news.

"Who did this?" Aegon stands over the dead body of one of his Unsullied.

"We found him in an alley…my King…" Grey says, as Aegon does not like calling Grey, Grey Worm. "He was…visiting a whorehouse…"

Prince Jon and Daenarys is there as well, "Why would an Unsullied visit a whorehouse."

"To feel like a man…" Aegon says.

"Yes my King…many of us go to know what a woman feels like…"

"Was he killed in the whorehouse or the alley?" Daenarys asks.

"The whorehouse!" Aegon replies in venom.

"How do you know my King?" Sir Barristan asks.

"Because…It was too easy to find him in the alley…and in the alley we would have found more blood…" Aegon looks at Grey, "Is that not true?"

"Yes my King…"

Aegon looks at Daario, "Daario! I want you and Grey to arrest every whore in that house and place them in the dungeons…No food or water…When hunger claws at their bellies I will know the truth of this…Jon…send word to Yunkai…I want whores bought from Yunkai…tell them their king will feed them to lay with my Unsullied to make them feel like men…Grey no more whorehouses at least here in Meereen…"

"Yes my King…"

A week later Aegon stands before the woman in cells, "Which one of you killed my man?" Aegon asks.

"My King!" A woman says crawling on her knees. The women are in their piss and shit.

"Be silent bitch or I will cut your tongue out…"

"It was her…and those three…they are with the Sons of the Harpy…"

"You bitch!"

"How do I know you are not with the Sons of the Harpy?"

"I swear my King I am not…"

"Leave them all to starve and wallow in their own filth…"

"Please my King!" The woman begs.

Over the next few weeks a bloody war of assassination, traps, and ambushes were fought in the streets of Meereen against the Sons of the Harpy. Then Aegon receives a report that an army numbering 160,000 strong was marching on Meereen. "We cannot allow the Free Armies to encroach on the city…The Sons of the Harpy will help them…So we go out and face them…Jon…I want you ro remain here and hold the Pyramid with ten thousand men…The rest will march with me…Darrio will remain as well and continue hunting the Sons of the Harpy…"

With plans made an army 72,000 strong marches out of Meereen to face the Free Armies. When the two armies meet, Aegon's army is already in lines for battle. Aegon, Daenarys, and Jon ride out between the armies to meet with the leader of the opposing forces. "I am General Raushad of the Free Armies…"

"Aegon Targaryen King of Targaryen Eastern Freeholds…Bow to me and I will let you and this army live…"

"I see the Targaryens haven't lost the famous arrogance…You are outnumbered…and I have never lost a battle…"

"Neither have I…"

"The Free Cities offer you gold and ships to sail West and leave us to our business…"

"Ah ships…You have no ships…Prince Oberyn destroyed your fleet while it was in harbor…As for the gold it will be mine anyay when I take…Now bend the knee and live…don't and die…"

"I see no Dragons…"

"My army is enough…"

"As you wish…"

Each party rides back to their armies and then Raushad sends his Calvary out. Aegon sends the juggernaut Calvary up the middle. The ninety-nine Elephants smash through the enemy Calvary with over half the Dothraki following to mop up. Then Aegon orders his archers to fire at will on the rest. "My King rear flank!" Khal Ban sreams.

Another 100,000 troops try to flank Aegon's army, he smiles. "So they bought the whole army…" He nods to Prince Jon. Jon raises his hand and archers shoot flaming arrows at Wild Fire buried in the support camp behind Aegon's forces. The support force is behind the catapults. Huge explosions decimate the other army.

Then Aegon has the catapults turned around and they bombard the army attacking from the rear."General! They are using Wild Fire…We lost the rear attack guard…We should retreat!"

General Raushad stabs the man, "No one retreats!" ("I have not lost a battle and I will not lose this one…") He looks at his third in command. "Order a withdraw and regroup."

Aegon watches at the General withdraws his forces, "Jon take the infantry and half the archers hunt down what is left of the forces that attacked our rear flank…Khal Ban you and your men are with me…" Aegon and Khal Ban ride down General Raushad and his men. Aegon kills Raushad himself, they also take Raushad's supplies and march back to Meereen.

"Soon we will ride them…" Aegon says scratching Drogon on the neck. Jon and Dany stand by their Dragons. They are measuring the Dragons for saddles.

"Begging your pardon my King…Prince Oberyn has returned…and there is a man here to speak peace with you on behalf of the Free Cities…" Aegon greets Prince Oberyn first, then he meets with the man from New Ghis. A delegation wishes to speak with Aegon about making peace.

"Tell your people that may come to my city I will see them…" Several weeks later they arrive and are waiting in the garden. Then Aegon appears with a thousand men and they are slaughtered. Jon looks at him, "What…I said I would see them…I never said I would speak with them or offer them guests rights…"

Jon shakes his head, "You won why kill them?"

"To instill fear…Now they will send one man and ask what I want and agre to it…"

"Or raise another army…"

Aegon smiles, "Not after this…"

What he meant was Aegon, Daenarys, and Jon flying on their Dragons over New Ghis. Aegon lands and raises his sword screaming, "BLOOD AND FIRE!" Then they fly off. Word quickly spreads to the other free cities and they surrender unconditionally. Aegon outlaws slavery throughout all of the East. As he is holding court a fat Eunuch appears before him with a letter of introduction and support from Ilyrio Mopatis.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21. WARS WON AND LOST

PART 1. MAKING MOVES

DRAGONSTONE – SEVERAL MONTHS AGO

LORAS

Loras Tyrell floated among the wreckage of his fleet for hours. Eventually he swam to the hall of a ship sticking up out of the water. There is a barrel of ale leaning against what was left of the ships hall. He opens it and uses the bottom of a piece of shattered jar as a cup. He hears many men begging for help on the water. Then there is a ship, Loras sees themassive ship as it shadows flashes in between the boards of the wreckage.

He takes a rope and slips into the water holding his breath. Soon a long boat is launched and the Baratheon men search the wreckage. Loras swims toward and overturned longboat and rises up to get some badly needed air. "What about that longboat over there its turned over…" He hears a man scream.

"I'm sick of this shit…Let's go…"

"The King said to do a thorough search for Loras Tyrell he may have survived…"

"The little prick is dead lets go…"

So Loras waits and waits for hours until the men leave. Then he has to wait until the ship departs. He swims back to the wreckage and starts drinking again. Then he swims back to the overturned longboat to try and flip it over. When he cannot Loras takes the rope and ties one end to the side of the longboat, then he takes the rope and places it around a crate. Using his legs with his back against the beam he pushes the crate and it sinks. The longboat flips over and just as it does he cuts the rope with a sword.

Then Loras rests, when he is well rested he takes the barrel of ale and places in the longboat. Then he searches for anything he could salvage for food. He finds dried meat in a crate and some fruit in another. Then he searches for paddles. The area is still crawling with Baratheon ships but the men are doing a thorough enough search. So Loras waits and waits several days. He rations his food by eating two bananas in the morning and then some meat in the evening and one cup of ale.

STANNIS

Stannis stands on the balcony watching as his possessed wife burn prisoners of war. "My King this needs to stop…" Sir Davos Seaworth says from his side.

"If not for Lady Selyse we would not be standing here…"

"I was smuggler your Grace…A man of the sea…I fought for you and if I ever die in battle I will die in peace…But to win a battle the way she did is not natural…"

Stannis looks at Davos, "Neither was the way Aegon the Conqueror took the seven Kingdoms or how the Targaryens held power for nearly a thousand years…"

"Still men ought to be free to worship whatever god they please…"

"I will speak with the Queen…" Later they sit at war council. "We need more ships…Especially if we are to take the Iron Throne…"

"I was thinking on this my King…The Lannisters owe the Iron Bank much coin…Now if we go to the Iron Bank for a loan we can recuperate our losses faster…"

"You mean hire sell swords…"

"We have suffered losses my King but so have the Lannisters and the Tyrells…"

"Sir Davos is right…we take one ship across the sea and make our case before the Iron Bank of Braavos…They will lend us the gold…"

"What news of the Targaryens?" Stannis asks.

"They have are marching on Yunkai as we speak…Sixty Thousand Dothraki Eight thousand Unsullied…Prince Oberyn is with him and has bought a Dornish fleet…They say Aegon has three Dragons…"

Stannis looks at Selyse, "Am I still the chosen one…"

"You are my King…these wars mean nothing…Go east to Braavos and we shall have what we need to wage war…"

KING"S LANDING – TWO WEEKS AFTER THE ROYAL FLEET WAS DESTROYED

VARYS

"Magic!" Varys curses as he reads a letter from his agents on Dragonstone. There were three things Varys despised in the world; the suffering of the small folk when their lords went to war, ignorance, and magic. Above all he hated magic and the people who used it the most, as magic cost him his manhood as young boy. Selyse Baratheon had taken the Red Priestesse's place after she died. Sir Loras was still missing and now Queen Selyse was burning prisoners.

"Time to leave…" Varys says to himself. Aegon Targaryen had exceeded all expectations and accomplished much without help from him or Mopatis. "One more small council meeting…then I leave…" Varys whispers. He would leave for Pentos and see Mopatis, get a letter of introduction for Aegon and then head to Meereen. Varys sends a messenger to the port captain to see if any Pentoshi ships were in King's Landing.

"First the small council meeting…" When he arrives for the council meeting Lord Tywin, Jaime Lannister, and King Tommen are already there. At least Tommen wasn't his brother Joffrey. The little animal got what he disserved especially since he was the one who tried to have Bran Stark killed. Maester Pycel showed up then Olenna Tyrell. The Queen of Thorns had come for her Granddaughter's wedding and for news of her Grandson. Mace Tyrell entered with them, then came Cersei Baratheon the Queen Regent.

"Shouldn't we begin?" Cersei asks.

Tywin grunts, "We are waiting for your brother…"

The door opens and in he walks with Bronn current Lord of the City Watch. "Sorry for tardiness…It could not be helped…"

"Lord Varys…"

"Where is my Grandson?" Olenna demands before Varys could speak.

"He has not been found yet my lady…and all we can do is hire merchant ships to go near Dragonstone…But many are afraid…News has spread far and wide that Selyse Baratheon is burning men every night to her lord of light…"

"Do we know how Stannis destroyed the fleet?" King Tommen asks.

Varys smiles, he is becoming more of a man everyday under his Grandfather's thumb. Varys just hopes Tywin doesn't drive all the good nature out of him. "Yes your Grace my agents saw it with their own eyes…Selyse Baratheon had Edric Storm kidnapped and bought to Dragonstone where she proceeded to burn the boy alive…The ritual she used fueled the magic that destroyed the Royal navy…Penrose was heartbroken as he has raised the boy like his own…He offers his friendship if the crown names him Warden of the Stormlands and Lord of Storm's End…"

"Done!" Tommen says before anyone can offer him advice.

"If I may your Grace…We should also demand that Penrose start building new ships for the Royal Navy…" Cersei says.

"Anything else…" Tywin asks.

"Stannis is heading East to convince the Bank of Braavos to loan him gold to rebuild his navy and add on to his army…"

"The crown owes three million Dragons to the Iron Bank…" Mace Tyrell says.  
Tywin sighs and looks at Mace Tyrell, "I would ask House Tyrell to help pay this loan off once and for all…"

"Our House is already paying for the Wedding…Now you want is to pay off the crown's debt…"

"Your daughter is marrying my Grandson the King…His debt will become hers as well…"

Mace leans over to his mother, "We will give the crown five hundred thousand to pay the debt…"

"House Lannister will pay the rest…"

"I hope there will be no more loans made from the Iron Bank…"

"Paying off the debt is only half the problem…How do we stop them from loaning Stannis the Gold…" Tyrion says.

"We hire a merchant ship and send Lord Tyrell with the gold…" Tyrion says speaking up.

"What news of the East and the Targaryens?" Tywin asks.

"As we speak the Young Dragon marches on Yunkai…The Other Free Cities are mustering an army…House Martell is supporting the Targaryens with a large fleet and there are rumors that Aegon Targaryen has chosen a bride…"

"Who?"

"On the Sand Snakes Tyene Sand now Tyene Martell…"

Cersei smirks, "A bastard! The fool…"

"Apparently he fell in love with the young lady the first time he laid eyes on her…" Varys prepares himself to see their reaction to this news. "Also Daenarys Targaryen has married her nephew Jon Targaryen…"

Everyone exchanges looks, "There is no Jon Targaryen…" Tywin says breaking the silence.

"Ah he chose to use the Targaryen name…You may know him by the name he used before he was kidnapped…Jon Snow…"

"Eddard Stark's bastard…"

"The boy is actually Lord Stark's nephew by his sister Lyanna…She was not raped as many believed…She was in love with Rhaegar Targaryen and willingly went with him. She gave him a son and died in childbirth…"

"Well I'll be damned!" Tyrion says causing Tommen to smirk, but he recovered after a look from his Grandfather.

"Didn't you befriend the bastard?" Cersei asks.

"Yes I did…I never would have guessed though…His hair the color it is and all…"

"Three Taragreyns…three Dragons the same as their sigil…" Maester Pycel says.

"The Targaryens grow more powerful by the day while we are weakened by this war…"

Now Varys could drop this last bit of information on them, "And more war is yet to come my Lord…stirrings on the Iron Isles…Balon Greyjoy is dead and Euron Greyjoy has returned to claim Lordship of the Pyke."

"And with Lannisport defenseless…Lord Mace fetch me ink and parchment…" Varys looks at Olenna who is offended that Tywin Lannister would give him such an order. It could have gone to Bronn the Lord Commander of the City Watch. "Maester Pycel send this to Lannisport the city defenses must be reinforced at once…"

"You expect an attack?" Jaime asks.

"Yes I do…"

"He won't attack the North…" Varys says speaking up, "Eddard Stark would crush him and the Northerners are building a fleet one in White Harbor and another on Bear Island…"

"All the West coast from the Crag to the Arbor is vulnerable…" Olenna says in a voice of doom.

"One of the reasons I was against sending the fleet against Stannis in the first place…"

They discuss other matters then everyone is dismissed. When Varys returns to his quarters he is informed that there is a ship from Pentos in the Harbor. All the Pentoshi ship Captains know him by reputation and his friend Mopatis has standing orders to give him free passage. So Varys sends a message to the Captain, then he disguises himself and leaves the castle at midnight.

THEON GREYJOY

WINTERFELL

The Starks were home once again and all the family except for Jon are there. Theon could not believe it when Robb told him about Jon Snow now Jon Targaryen. It was no surprise he chose to stay in the East and accept his Targaryen heritage. Lady Catelyn Stark Stark had not made life easy for Jon. Theon and Jon were not as close as Robb and Theon, but he still missed Jon and wished him well with his new family.

Winterfell was like ant hill turned over as Robb is preparing to Marry a young woman named Talisa Maegyr. At first Theon thought she was a commoner, but it turned out that Talisa is from Volantis and is member of one of the richest families in Volantis. Her father is one of the Triarchs that rule the city. When her father Jordan Maegyr learned of his daughter's upcoming marriage to the Prince of Winterfell he quickly turned on the other Triarchs and took over the city in the name of King Aegon. With the slaves and his own private army the Maegyrs were able to defeat the other Triacrhs.

House Maegyr had sent Talisa's mother and brother to represent the family at the Wedding. Some of it made Theon jealous and he started rethinking his life. Perhaps it was time he settled down and took a wife. He thinks back to his first days at Winterfell as a little boy. His father had bent the knee, his brothers dead. Eddard Stark had not treated him unkindly, he ate and even fought beside them against the Lannisters. But he was still Iron Born and had not forgotten the Iron way.

"Can you make it?" Theon asks to Mikken the castle blacksmith.

"Of course I can make it…"

"Thank you…" Theon had decided to get Robb fancy new armor . it would have a Direwolf head for the helm and two for each shoulder. With a gift for the groom Theon now needed one for the bride. He thought on this long and hard. Then he smiled when it came to him. The Wedding day had finally come and Catelyn Stark insisted on it being held in the tradition of the seven. So Robb and Talisa are married in the great hall.

After the vows are said they feast and give gifts. Theon is finally able to give his gift and everyone smiles at the new set of armor fit for a Prince of the North. Then Theon give Talisa a brand new set of healer's tools since she is a healer. Her brother had bought her dowry, which was four chests, two of gold, one of silver, and the last of precious jewels.

A few days later Theon and Robb decided to go hunting, "I thought you stay in your room until Winter was over…" It had started snowing.

"I was tempted…"

There hunt is interrupted by a rider from Winterfell. "Your Grace you wanted to see me…"

Eddard Stark sighs, "Sit down Theon…A message just arrived from Pyke…Its from your sister Yara…Here read for yourself…"

He stands up, "My Father is dead…"

"I am sorry Theon I can only imagine what you are feeling. A ship is waiting at the Stoney Shore…You leave tomorrow…Time for you to be a man Theon…You have been with us for eleven years now almost twelve…Whatever happens you have the support of House Stark…You need any help just ask…"

"Thank you my King…" Theon spent the rest of the day in his room. He did not pack anything remembering the words of House Greyjoy, 'We Do Not Sow'. Everyhthing he owned at the moment was given to him and he had not paid the Iron Price. He would take his sword the one Mikken made for him at Eddard Stark's request for his sixteenth name day. Eventually Theon fell asleep and was up just as the cock crowed.

He ate in his room and then decided it was time to leave. When he got to the main hall an honor guard stood at attention and saluted him. "Hail the Young Cracken!" They all said. In the courtyard all the Starks were waiting and they hugged him goodbye and wished him well.

"Jorey and these men will see you safely to the Stoney Shore…" The King says to him. "Write us when you arrive on Pyke." Theon rides out of Winterfell with Jorey Cassel and a hundred men.

After two weeks of hard riding they come to the shore where a ship is waiting nearby. A row boat is on the shore, Theon recognizes his sister immediately, mainly because she is the only female in the rowboat. "Brother!" They hug.

"Yara it has been too long…"

"Come we will talk on my ship…"

Theon makes his goodbyes to Jorey Cassel before boarding the ship. Then they row out to Yara's ship the Sea Queen. "How did father die?" He asks when they are in the cabin.

"Pushed from the rope bridge by that bastard Euron Greyjoy…He is demanding that Captains and Lords name him King…"

"I am eldest and only son of Balon Greyjoy…I am his heir and I should rule the Iron Isles…"

"Well you sound like an Iron Born, but your…our heritage means shit…If they choose a King a King's Moot must be called. I have the support of three Houses and fifty Captains…But Euron bought a fleet with him and has an army called the Lost Legion…"

"Where did he get the money to buy an army?"

"I heard stories from spies I planted amongst the Iron Born who support him…He has traveled the old lands of Valyria…He carries a Valyrian sword…Much of his time in exile was spent as a pirate captain…"

"How strong is this Lost Legion?" Theon asks as the ship starts moving.

"Two Thousand heavy Calvary, Three Thousand archers, and four thousand infantry…"

"I was away at sea when father died…Captain Greybeard came and fetched me…I told Lord Stark the letter was from Pyke I actually sent it from Harlaw…Our Mother's family is with me and so is House Blacktyde…"

"If Euron killed our father then we must marshal what men we can and fight!"

"First we must see who else will support us…"

Theon decided to keep Eddard Stark's offer to himself for now. Soon they came to the Island ruled by House Harlaw. There are ships everywhere and standing on the dock waiting to greet them is Victarian Greyjoy their uncle. They meet in the Main Hall of Harlaw Castle. "Euron is making threats…many are afraid…Others support him…" Victarian looks at Theon, "If you challenge him you will die…"

"It is my right…especially since that bastard killed my father…"

"Your uncle the Damphair will support him…"

"We can't stay here either…" Yara says, "he will name himself King at the Moote and come after us…"

"And where we would go?" Victarian asks.

Theon sighs, "Before I left Winterfell the King told me that I needed help to ask him…We send a Raven to Bear Island and one to Winterfell maybe we take sanctuary on Bear Island…" Theon convinces his sister, uncle, and allies to sail to Bear Island before even receiving word from Eddard Stark. When they reach the Island they are given sanctuary.

EURON GREYJOY

Euron was exiled by his brother after the Balon's rebellion against Robert Baratheon. He traveled across the sea and became a pirate. Eventually he became the captain of the ship. Then he traveled to the Island of Old Valyria and discovered many artifacts of the Island. He even found a Dragon Horn and a Valyrian sword. Then he traveled to the island Yi Ti, while on Yi Ti Euron learned how to use the Dragon horn then he set sail for Braavos and hired the Lost Legion.

Now Euron returned home and confronted his brother on the rope bridge. He shoved his brother and took over Pyke. Now he summons a King's Moote to chose him as King. "There are no challengers the drowned god has spoken…I now name Euron Greyjoy the King of Salt and Rock…"

"Make ready my Iron Brothers we go to war!"

PART 2. THE WAR OF THE THREE KINGS

LANNISPORT

The city of Lannisport was buzzing with activity, as orders had been received from the Hand of the King Tywin Lannister to sure up the defenses in case of a Greyjoy attack. Night had fallen, but the city was still on heavy alert. Two Iron Born men sneak into the city, and climb the lighthouse which watches the waters around Lannisport. The two men make it up to the top and slit the throats of the men on duty. They lock the door to the stairs and signal the fleet.

There are troops on the beach manning catapults. They spot the rowboats and start firing at the men on the water. Meanwhile a second force attacks the city from the south. Thirty feet from the city men start falling into pit traps. As the battle unfolds several men swim up to the cliff that holds the great castle of Casterly Rock. They dive and swim to an underwater cave that leads to a secret passage beneath the Castle.

The fighting lasts all night and as the sun rises the Iron Born retreat. "Send a Raven to King's Landing…" LorasLannister says after being awakened from his sleep.

Unbeknownst to Loras, a force of one hundred men are already in the keep. Fifty men storm the castle and take Kevan, his wife, and children hostage. The other fifty use a secret passageway that goes all the way to Lannisport. They come up near the docks and make their way from shadow to shadow to open the gates. After two days of fighting Euron Greyjoy walks through the streets of Lannisport. He walks up to the statue of a gold lion in the square and looks at it.

"Melt it down and cast me a Cracken…" He says with Aeron walking beside him. Euron wanted to hunt down his niece and nephew to kill them, but they had fled to Bear Island. Aeron counseled him to attack Lannisport because the Starks are building a fleet and are too powerful to challenge at the moment. Euron takes the tunnel from Lannisport to Casterly Rock, it had been forgotten long ago.

"Euron Greyjoy…My Uncle will wear your guts for a coat…"

"Maybe…maybe not…I am the Lord of Casterly Rock now…And the King in the West…" He draws his sword and impales Loras on it. Then he snaps the necks of Martyn and Willam Lannister. Dorma falls to her knees sobbing, then Euron grabs her by the hair and drags her to the bedroom. Later Euron stands in the war vault, "Well…"

"As I said My King…" Maester Basard nervously stands beside Euron, "This is the war vault…This gold is here for Lord Mace Tyrell to pick up and deliver to the Iron Bank to pay off the crown's debt…"

He looks at him, "Are there any secret passages from this vault to the others…"

"None I am aware My King…If there are they are known only to the Lord of Casterly Rock…As for the other vaults they can be only opened by two keys…Lord Tywin keeps one on his person at all times…The other is held by the House Steward whom your men killed…If it wasn't on his person he either hid it or threw it away…The Vaults are booby-trapped as well…If your men force them open they will die…"

Euron sighs, "Well this gold is mine…" They plunder the castle melting down candle sticks made of gold, picture frames, and eating utensils. They also strip the golden ballroom as the walls, floor, and ceiling are layered with sheets of gold.

KING'S LADING

TYWIN LANNISTER

He sits at his desk in the Tower of the Hand reading the latest report. Euron Greyjoy or King Euron as he calls himself has taken Lannisport and Casterly Rock. He summons Jaime and Tyrion to show them the message. "I am leaving to deal with the Iron Born…"

"He may leave before you arrive…" Jaime says.

"No I think not…He wants me to come drive him away…"

"I should go with you…" Jaime says.

"No I need you here with your brother to keep your power mad sister in check…" He looks at Tyrion, "You will serve once again acting Hand of the King…"

BRAAVOS

STANNIS BARATHEON

While Stannis marches out of King's Landing with 40,000 men Stannis sails toward Braavos. The seas are choppy because of the changing weather, but after Selyse Baratheon makes a sacrifice to the lord of light the seas calm down. By the time they reach Braavos Aegon has taken Yunkai. "How long must I wait…" Stannis asks impatiently. They had been waiting for several hours. "I have had enough of this…"

"My King…" Davos says.

Then a door opens and the Lords of the Iron Bank walk out, "I am Tycho Nestoris…Lord Proprietor of the Iron Bank and with me are Korone Xan Chief Procurement Officer and La Min Chief of Records…How may I help you…"

"This is Stannis Baratheon First of his name…King of the Andels and the First Men…Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm…His Queen Selyse Baratheon…I am Davos Seaworth Hand of the King…"

"Impressive titles…"

"We come to make a substantial loan…To buy ships and men to fight a war…"

"Do you have any collateral?"

Stannis speaks before Davos can, "If you haven't heard the West is at war…The Iron Throne occupied by a pretender…"

"We have heard this…"

"Have the crown or the Lannisters paid you any gold since Robert's assassination?" Davos asks.

"No they haven't, but we did receive a message that the entire sum is about to be paid plus all interest…"

"We have heard the Iron Born have taken Casterly Rock and Lannisport…"

"Lend me the gold I need and I will take back the Rock and Lannisport…" Stannis says, "I will also give the Iron Bank deed and title to one of the mines in the Westerlands…The crown cannot pay its debt if Euron Greyjoy holds his lands…"

"Give us a day to discuss this and we shall get back with you…"

"Unacceptable!" Stannis screams, "I have beaten the Iron Born before and I can do it again…if I fail the Iron Bank can take all the Stormlands…The Stormlords will pay their incomes to you their new lords…"

"Fine you can have your gold…If you fail us we will collect our debts through your daughter…"

Stannis grabs for his sword, but Davos stops him, "Thank you we leave in peace…"

Over the next few weeks Davos uses the gold to buy warships from nearby cities and hires the Golden Company. With the troops he has at Dragonstone Stannis has an army 32,000 strong. They set sail and have clear skies and favorable winds all the way to Lannisport. Fires burn and people die screaming as Tywin Lannister lays siege to his own city. Arrows fly back and forth between the Eastern gate and the Golden Road.

The battle had been going on for the past five days neither side letting up. "STANNIS!" An Iron Born man screams from the lighthouse. By the time Stannis makes it to Lannisport Aegon Targaryen had taken Meereen.

"Can't you destroy them as you did the Royal Navy…"

"I am with child my King…I cannot use my gifts…The Price would be too high…"

"You are having my child…"

"I told you your grace a strong son to carry your name…"

He kisses her on the lips not caring who is watching, "I am going to have a son!" His men cheer.

It is easy for Stannis to take the beach and enter the city as the majority of Euron's forces are defending the main gate towards the Golden Road. They immediately gain entrance to the city and when they do some of the Iron Born start to retreat. "How did your men get into Casterly Rock?" Stannis demands from an Iron Born soldier on his knees.

"Fuck you!"

Stannis nods, "Take his cock…"

"No my King I beg you…Spare me and I will tell all…"

"Speak!" Stannis sends Sir Davos towards the main gate while he makes his way to the tunnel. Before Stannis arrives the Commander of the Lost Legion approaches him. He offers to fight for Stannis since the Iron Born are abandoning them.

"My men have never lost a battle…Who do you think my King is holding the Main Gate and the Lannisters at bay, but we need reinforcements…"

"You shall have them…Sir Daven go with him as my witness…"

Meanwhile Tywin sends the Mountain to one of the mines which has a secret tunnel that goes all the way up to the Casterly Rock. When he reaches the Castle the Iron Born are trying to burn it to the ground. At the same time Stannis enters and fights his way through the castle. "STANNIS!" Gregor screams.

"The Mounatin!"

The two face off, Gregor swings high, Stannis blocks and counters. Gregor has strength and height on his side, Stannis has his sword Lightbringer. He ignites his sword, when Stannis' sword bursts into flames Gregor just laughs and keeps fighting. One of Stannis' men tries to help him only to receive a severed head for his folly. Finally Gregor manages to wound Stannis. His men pull him from battle and the others sacrifice themselves so that he can escape.

Tywin looks in great expectation as the crowned Cracken is taken down, then he smiles as the Proud lion is raised in its place. Euron Greyjoy and most of his men escaped by jumping into the waters below the Rock. A ship is able to scoop them up and they withdraw back to the Iron Isles. Tywin moves his forces into Casterly Rock while Stannis takes the city. A few days later Tywin attacks the city, but the Lost Legion holds him at bay. The tunel from Casterly Rock to Lannisport had been sealed by Stannis' men.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22. KING OF THE EAST

JON

Jon sat up in bed, looking over at Dany who stirred, but remained asleep. Then He looks at the fire drawn to the flame. He walks over to the brazier and stares into the fire. In the center of the fire a wall forms, a wall a thousand feet tall. He sees a castle, then his vision goes beneath the wall through a tunnel to the other side. He sees hundreds of thousands of men women and children, then they all die. His vision goes through the field of dead people and behind stands a pale figure of ice and snow. Behind him is an army of the dead. He raises his hands and Jon turns to see the dead who fell earlier are now alive again.

"Jon! Jon!" He looks away from the fire and looks at Daenarys. "Are you alright? What did you see?"

"I saw…the dead…The old legends stir across the sea in the North…It is time go West…"

She hugs him and they go back to bed. The next day Jon and Dany meet Aegon at the great fighting arena which is being used to house the Dragons. They are big enough to ride and Aegon had special saddles made for each Dragon. Jon should be excited but the vision from last night has him preoccupied. "Are you alright?" Aegon asks.

"I had a vision last night…"

"You're right it is time to leave for Westeros…"

Jon listens as Aegon tells him the latest news from the West. Then Jon tells Aegon about his vision. All three Targaryens mount their Dragons and on command they take off. In a moment all of Jon's worries vanish in a flash. They fly as one, then they break formation and fly off in different directions. They spend the rest of the day in the air, Kings and Queen of the air. Viserion lands on a high mountain far from Meereen. Jon dismounts and takes a deep breath.

He is nudged by Viserion, "Alright!" He goes to the saddle bags and removes some meat he throws into the air, Viserion blows fire on it before eating it. After a while Jon climbs onto the saddle and off they take. As they fly back towards Meereen they are joined by Daenarys and Rhaegal. Aegon and Drogon are the last to arrive.

When they land the saddles are removed then Aegon walks up to Jon. "I thought long and hard on what you told me…So you and Dany will go on ahead with five hundred men. Sail to White Harbor…"

Jon is about to speak when Dany throws up. They look at her, "Are you alright…" Jon asks.

"I think I need to see a healer…"

Dany lays on the bed with Jon and Aegon standing over her and the healer. "Well a little rest and some food will do her a lot of good…"

"What is wrong with her?"

"Oh nothing…The Queen is just with child that's all…"

"I'm going to be an uncle…" Aegon says as Jon drops to the side of the bed and grabs her hand.

Aegon had a celebration for his sister and her husband. Then two days later Jon and Daenarys set sail with eight ships. Five carried five hundred men a hundred soldiers to each ship. Two carried supplies for the voyage and the last ship dragged two platforms to carry Rhaegal and Viserion.

AEGON

Aegon stood on the dock waving as the ships sailed off to White Harbor. Aegon remains behind to finish setting things in order for the Targaryen Eastern Freehold. All the cities on the mainland were now under his jurisdiction. Now the smaller islands are sending peace envoys to pledge their allegiance to

Aegon. Over the next few days he and Jon Connington put many laws into effect, settled disputes, and gave out justice. Aegon himself handled all Royal appointments after many hours of venting candidates. Finally he meets with Daario Naharis.

"I have decided to give you a Lordship over Meereen…"

"Thank you my King…"

"So from this day forth House Naharis will be my Banner…You may keep the sigil of the second sons or make a new one…I leave all the rest to you as well such as House Motto and such…Before you take your place you will travel to all the cities and islands that surrendered to me and make sure slavery is at an end…Varys and Mopatis are supplying enough spies five for each city…You will also have the Dothraki at your back…When I leave for Westeros the Unsullied, the Seventh Legion, and Prince Oberyn will be accompanying me…"

"You honor me Your Grace…I will not fail you…"

Then Aegon meets with the delegation from Braavos in open court. He assures them that he has no intention of annexing Braavos. He is presented with a gift of one million gold harpies and one million silver harpies for his coffers. A week later Aegon leaves Meereen, he flies on Drogon with Tyene sitting in front of him. Below them many ships leave setting sail for Dorne.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23. LIGHTBRINGER

WHITE HARBOR

The snows were beginning to fall all over the North, winter has arrived. Children play in the snow having snow fights, building snow men, or sliding across frozen ponds of water. The city is just coming to life, many starting their daily routines. A soldier enters the lighthouse tower overlooking the waters. He stretches and then pauses noticing something odd in the air. He takes the large spyglass and points up. "Dragon!" He whispers.

"What did you say?" Another man asks.

He starts ringing the bell, "DRAGON!"

The other man jumps up as a roar splits the sky he runs onto the walkway, "DRAGON! DRAGON!"

There were two of them and they circle the castle and then fly back out to sea. Soon the panic is calmed and soldiers are sent to the docks to receive Jon and Daenarys Targaryen. "I am Sir Haden Walsh Lord Manderly sent me…"

They meet with Manderly in the great hall of New Castle where Jon informs him that he and Daenarys cannot stay for but one day. Despite their protests Manderly feasted the Royal couple. The next Jon and Daenarys leave on Dragon back while their guards sail up the river towards Winterfell.

WINTERFELL

Two days after leaveing White Harbor Jon and Dany arrive at Winterfell. They land the Dragons near the Hunter's Gate. Then they are escorted into the courtyard by Jorey Cassel. "Jon…I have missed you so much…" Eddard Stark says, they hug, then Jon introduces Daenarys to his Stark family. They have a great feast in the main hall and Jon for the first time in his life is allowed to sit with the family at the main table.

He smiles as Dany and Talisa are getting close. He regales the Starks of his adventures and battles in the east. "I want an Elephant…" Arya says.

"Then you shall have one…" Jon says. Every now and then Jon catches Lady Catelyn staring at him. The next day Jon meets with his uncle the King in the North, Prince Robb, Dany, Rodrik Cassel, and Maester Luwin.

"The Wildlings are marching on the wall…We have been receiving reports from Maester Aemon…"

"I know that is why we came…We need to make peace with the Free Folk they are not the true enemy…"

"Peace the Wildlings will never accept it…"

"Yes they will…You say they call Mance Rayder the King beyond the wall…The Wildlings are always fighting each other…Now they are united as one and are marching on the wall. Why?"

"To get away from the White Walkers…" Maester Aemon says.

Jon looks at him and nods, "Aye…If Mance is a leader that can bring the Wildlings together…He can convince them to make peace…"

"What about the Night's Watch?" Robb asks. "They will not be so easy to convince…"

Jon looks at Dany and takes her hand, "Dany and I will let our Dragons do the talking…"

After the meeting Jon goes to the godswood. They needed to wait for his guards and servants to arrive at Winterfell. They were two days ride from the castle. Jon sighs, "Lady Catelyn…"

He turns to face her, "How did you know it was me?"

"My gut and I learned many things while in the east…I learned many things from Aegon…"

She smiles, "Its funny…I thought I knew what to say and now I am here I find it inadequate."

He grunts, "As boy I would look at you and wish to the old gods you were my mother…As I got older I wished I was somewhere else…You did not make life easy for me…"

"No I didn't."

"I said to Aegon that I would finally get a chance to tell you off…He said…He told me that I should forgive you…More for myself than you…He said you were only doing what any woman who had been told the lie we were told would do…They say time heals all wounds…So for the sake of My Uncle Robb, Arya, Bran, and Rickon…I can forgive you…and in time learn to love you as family…"

"I am deeply sorry…I should have been a mother to you…"

"Let us not speak of this again…And for now…well as I said it will take time…"

Two days later Jon's guards and servants arrive along with Jojen Reed and his Sister Meera. "The Prince who was promised…" Jojen says to Jon in courtyard.

He turns to face him, "What did you say?"

He bows, "You are the one to face the Night King and destroy him…But to do this you will need the sword Lightbringer…"

"You are speaking in riddles…"

"Go down deep into the crypts of Winterfell and you shall find the sword…"

Jon would have ignored Jojen Reed if not for the vision he saw in the fire that night. So the next morning before anyone was up, Jon goes down into the crypts of Winterfell and stops by the statue of his mother Lyanna Stark. The first level was filled with past Wardens and Lords of the north; halfway through the next level started the Kings of the North. The lower he went the hotter it became, but the heat did not bother him as he is of the blood of the Dragon. On the forth level he came an unfamiliar statue. The name on the statue was written in Old Valyrian and while Jon could speak Old Valyrian he was still learning to read it.

He narrows his eyes staring at the stone medallion on the statue's neck, which had a three headed Dragon engraved on it. He reached his hand and pushed. The statue slides to the side to reveal a lake of lava. There is a stone walkway through the lava towards a small island. Jon walks across and enters the small temple on the island. Inside is another statue of Azar Ahai behind a sarcophagus. Lying sideways in the statue's hand is a sword in a scabbard. Jon takes the sword which is half the size of Ice his Uncle's Valyrian sword.

Jon draws the sword and looks at the writing on the crossguard. The sword starts glowing and Jon is engulfed in light. When the light fades he is standing on a hill with a weeping tree a man is there. "So you found the sword…"

"Who are you?"

"I am Azar Ahai…Or as my wife liked to call me…Bran…Bran the Builder they called me…"

"But…how can you be Bran the builder…"

"I left Old Valyria long ago after receiving a vision about the Night King…I forged Lightbringer from my own Dragon's heart…The Children of the Forest helped me to forge it with magic…Then I faced and defeated the Night King…Sealed him away in his tomb…"

"How did he get free?"

"He feeds of the darkness of men to fuel his power…The children of the forest created him in their war against the Andels…Then they put him to sleep, but many years later he awoke and was more powerful…The Children could no longer control him…I defeated him and built the wall…I stayed on the wall and was buried here by my wife…Now he has awakened again the Night King…You must face him…Kill him and put him back in his prison…The sword responds to command in Old Valyrian same as your Dragon…Dracaerys for fire…Vao for light…The Whites and the Walkers the ones who serve the Night the King can also be killed by Dragon-glass there is some here beneath Winterfell and some at Dragonstone…One other thing…The Free Folk are not your enemies go to the wall and make peace with them…Go now Jon Targaryen…"

A bright light engulfed Jon once again and he is now in the temple. Jon looks at the obsidian or dragon-glass as Azar called it. Jon takes out his old sword and throws it into the lava. Then he straps Lightbringer to his waist and leaves. When he emerges from the crypts Jon calls Dany, his Uncle, and cousins to show them the sword. He tells them all that happened in the crypts.

"Now you are ready my Prince…" Jojen Reed said standing behind all of them.

"Jojen what are you doing here?" Robb asks.

"I came here for this and for Bran…He must go with Jon to the wall…A man by the name of coldhands will be waiting, but first Jon must make peace with the Free Folk or we are all doomed."

At first both Lady Catelyn and Eddard were against Bran leaving and took many words from Jon who said he would protect Bran. Five days later, King Eddard agreed and spoke with his wife who finally relents three days after that. So Bran flies with Jon on his Dragon Viserion to the wall, with Daenarys following.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24. THE THREE EYED RAVEN

PART 1. MANCE RAYDER

Mance Rayder was found as child by the men of the Night's Watch and raised at Castle Black. When he was thirteen name days old Mance said the words and became a brother of the Watch. Eventually he became a Ranger and went on many adventures beyond the wall. After his twenty-third name day he and twenty of his brothers were ambushed by Wildlings. They killed everyone, but Mance and it was an old spear woman who told him who he really was and about his people.

Mance returned to Nights Watch and asked many questions of Maester Aemon who told him the truth. Then on his next mission Mance abandoned the Night's Watch and joined his people White Mountain clan. Eventually Mance took a wife and became leader of the clan. He started traveling to other clans and convinced them to unite with him. As the years passed Mance convinced more and more Free Folk to join his cause. It took twenty years of Mance Rayder's life to unite all the Free Folk clans and even the giants to join him.

The King Beyond the wall many called him out of respect. No one was abliged to bend the knee, but he was a proven leader. The day came when Mance marched on the fist of the first men and attacked the Night's Watch which was out in full strength 300 hundred strong led by Lord Commander Jeor Mormont. It was here that Mance discovered the Horn of Winter and Dragonglass. While at the Fist they were attacked by White Walkers. The Free Folk army drove them off, but, lost over one hundred and twenty fighting men. They burned the bodies and continued their march to the wall.

At Craster's Keep they found only the women. Craster himself was dead, the women told Mance and his men how some of the Crows turned on Mormont. Then not long after Benjen Stark returned with thirty men and routed the turncoats. Mance offered the women a place with them, but they refused. Soon the wall came into view.

"Why do you wait…" The Lord of Bones asks. "Blow the damn horn and let's kill all the Crows…"

Mance looks at sixskins a Warg with the ability to enter the minds of animals. He controls a snow bear, two Direwolves, a snow cat, an owl, and a raven. He had sent the owl up to scout the wall and the raven to scout the castle below. "I count a hundred and fifty…" He says returning to his mind. "Seventy and five on the wall…the rest in the castle below…"

The Lord of Bones called so because he wears armor made from the bones of the men he has killed. They also call him Rattleshirt, "So let us attack…"

"No not yet…"

"What the fuck are you waiting for…"

The old woman who told him the truth was now his gran as he had married her granddaughter. She also had the green sight and told Mance when they reach the wall to wait. She also told him not to send any men over the wall. She didn't say why they should wait but it was folly to ignore the advice of those with green sight.

"They see us here and you have heard them sound the horn…Maybe we can get them to parlay with us…"

"The Crows will not parlay…they will kill us all…Give me the horn I will blow it…"

"I am leader here now fuck off!" Mance is joined by Tormund Giantsbane and Magnar brandishing their weapons.

"Ah to hell with all of you…" He walks away and stops to look back, "This fool will is to our doom…"

Mance sighs, "Why do we wait?" Magnar asks. "Plenty of crows to feast on…And the Lord of Bones is right they will never parlay with us…"

"We wait for now…" A day passes then as the sun rises on the next day the White Walkers attack and with them comes the cold. The Free Folk fight to hold them off then a roar splits the sky and Mance could swear he sees fear in the eyes of the Whites.

"DRAGONS!"

A man screams and they all look up as a Green and Gold Dragon fly over the wall and dive on the White Walkers who run off into the mist of snow they created. The two Dragons loop around in the air; the gold one climbs up to the top of the wall and lands; while the green Dragon lands at the front of the Wildling camp.

Mance and many of the Free Folk walk up to the woman and her Dragon. They watch as she dismounts her Dragon. "I am Daenarys Stormborn of House Targaryen…"

"Mance Rayder…I speak for the Free Folk…"

JON

Jon lands Viserion on the wall and dismounts then he takes Bran out of the saddle. "I am Prince Regent Jon Targaryen…My Uncle is the King in the North Eddard Stark…I need to speak with your Lord Commander…"

Jon smiles as his Uncle Benjen steps forward with Ghost. "Jon? Is that really you?"

"It is uncle." They hug.

"Your hair…"

"Its long story…"

"I have been elected Lord Commander of the Night's Watch…"

"Good then you can help me make peace with the Free Folk…" Jon stood before the men of the Watch and told them his story from when he decided to join the watch until now. When he said the Watch should make peace with the Free Folk many objections were expressed, especially from Aliiser Thorne.

"A Prince…Even a Targaryen one has say in the affairs of the Night's Watch…"

"Perhaps…But this I know…The wall was built to keep the White Walkers out not men, women, and children…who if killed will add on to the dead army…"

Benjen stands up, "There is no further need of discussion…I am the Lord Commander and I have decided…We will make peace with the Free Folk and give them the gift…"

"And I call you a traitor!" Alliser Thorne says.

"AYE!" Many others say agreeing with Thorne.

Jon draws his sword and raises hit high, **_"Vao!"_** The main hall is filled with a great light. Many men cover their eyes with their hands or arms. Then the light fades and Jon's sheaths his sword.

"Merciful gods…"

"My Lords I am needed elsewhere…I will ask my wife to protect the Free Folk with Rhaegal her Dragon…If any man from the Watch attacks them they will face her wrath…"

"I need two men to come with me and treat with Mance Rayder…" Two men volunteer one named Pyp and the other Gren offer to go.

When Jon reaches the top of the wall with Bran in his arms he places Bran in the saddle then he climbs up. The Dragon leaps off the wall and dives down as the lift is raised by a crane and bought to the other side of the wall. When Jon lands Dany is waiting and kisses him. "They have agreed…I need you to remain here until I return…Make sure the Night's Watch adheres to peace…"

She nods, "I will…"

Jon kisses her and touches her stomach, "How is the baby?"

"Fine and growing strong…"

They kiss and then Jon mounts Viserion and off they go. They fly for a mile to the Weretree where Coldhands is waiting. "Are you coldhands?"

"I am in life I was known as the Halfhand…"

"What happened to you…"

"The White Walkers…They ambushed me and my men…I was mortally wounded and then the Children of the Forest came and drove them off…I was dying so they made me this neither living nor dead…There is a another Weretree many miles North easily reached by Dragon back…It sits on a hill and below is a cave…There you must take the boy…"

"Are you not coming?"

"I was sent by the three eyed Raven to retrieve the Horn of Winter…It was forged by the Night King and only it can bring down the wall…The Free Folk have it…If it is blown the man who blows will dam himself…to become a White…Go now the Three Eyed Raven awaits you…"

Meanwhile Benjen, Dany, Pyp, and Gren meet with Mance Rayder and Tormund Giantsbane. "MANCE!" Ygritte his wife runs up covered in blood.

"Ygritte!" They kiss, "What are you doing here? What happened"

"It was Rattleshirt…He took the Horn and he killed Gran…He threatened to kill our children if we did not give him the Horn. Magnar and Sixskins tried to stop him…His men killed them…"

"Our children?"

"They live…They are with Val…"

"What is all this about?" Benjen asks.

As they explain what happened a Horn is sounded. "Oh no!" Mance says.

As Rattleshirt blows the Horn his men are killed by coldhands. Shards of ice rise up out of the snow and impale one of his men. Then a man dressed like a Crow rides up and beheads the next man. He points his hand at a man who shoots him with an arrow. Snow rises up and covers the man freezing him to death. The others run off and Coldhands throws his sword into the back of Rattleshirt, but it is too late. His face and skin turn ice blue and so do his eyes.

He turns and looks at Coldhands whose skin and eyes turn blue. Coldhands dismounts his horse and extends his hand for the Horn. The White looks at him and hands him the Horn. Then Coldhands stabs him with Dragonglass killing him. Then he looks at the wall as it starts to crack. He mounts his horse and rides off.

DAENARYS

The sound of the horn sends a chill through Daenarys and she looks up. She runs and mounts Rhaegal without a saddle. Up they fly and start snatching people off the top of the wall and fly them down to the road before Castle Black. "RUN!" She screams as she flies over Castle Black and up the wall. A huge chunk of ice is falling. " ** _DRACAERYS_**!" Viserion spews fire on the falling chunks of ice melting it. Then Viserion snatches more people off the wall just as it collapses.

"RUN!" She screams. A the Dragon flies over the wall one of the men leaps and catches Viserion's tail.

"Old and new gods help me!" The man screams.

Daenarys looks back at the man, "Hold on!" She screams as huge chunks of the wall fall creating a dust cloud and crush castle black. Daenarys lands on the North side of the wall. When she does a cloud of white envelopes her.

PART 2. THE OLD MAN IN THE TREE

"What was that?" Bran asks.

The noise of the wall could be heard for miles around and Jon and Bran had flown pretty far. They stop in an old Wildling village to allow Drogon to go hunting as the Dragon is getting agitated. Jon removes the saddle and off he takes. "Can you Warg?" Bran asks.

"Oh yes…" Jon's eyes go white and he enters the mind of a nearby snow rabbit. He forces the rabbit to leap up to Bran who grabs it and starts petting the Rabbit. Jon returns to his mind, "He is afraid we will eat him…"

Bran smiles, "Are we?"

"No I bought a lot of supplies with me…" Jon starts a fire and then he prepares them some stew.

"This is good…"

"Aegon taught me to cook…"

"What he is like?" Jon and Bron talked for hours on many subjects then Bran fell asleep. He was awakned by Viserion returning and lying down not far from Jon. Soon Jon fell asleep as well under Viserion's watchful eyes. The next morning Jon saddled Viserion then he placed Bran on the saddle and climbed up. Then off they took, by high noon they arrived at the tree on the hill and the cave. Viserion landed in front of the cave then he removes the saddle from Viserion and carries Bran.

Standing at the mouth of the cave is a legend come to life. No longer a story told to them by nan, "Welcome Jon and Bran…I am Ilyth…A Child of the Forest…Come…"

They follow the child into the cave who smells like summer and despite the cold gives off a warming heat. "Hello Bran Stark…I have been waiting for you…Set him down next to me…"

"Who are you?" Jon asks before relinquishing his cousin.

"I was once a brother of the watch…My name…It has been so long since I spoke it…I am the three eyed Raven…"

"I see no third eye…"

The Raven smiles, "A metaphore if you will…I see the past the present and the future…I can see through the animals and the trees…At least those trees with faces…"

"Are you one of the old gods?" Jon asks.

"I like the Children of the Forest am a caretaker…But all this is information for your cousin…You are needed at the wall Jon Snow…The one called Rattleshirt blew the Horn of Winter…The wall has fallen…The Night King will show himself and you are the only one who can stop him…"

"I will not leave my brother here with you…"

"It is his destiny…He is destined to take my place…The gods chose him not I…"

"Jon please…I want this…You found your destiny now let me find mine…"

Jon sighs and sets him down by the roots of the tree, "I will come back…"

"Now go my Prince before all is lost…"

Ilyth walks Jon to the cave entrance, "When you have defeated the Night King we will come and take his body back to his prison…" She hands him a vile of tree water, "The Night King is ancient, cunning, and crafty…When you face him drink this…before you actually fight him…Lightbringer is the only thing that will harm him…stab him in the chest, cut off his head and as many of his parts as you can…Now hurry…" Jon saddles Viserion and takes off.

BRAN

"Well now young one let us get started…"

"What do you eat…"

He laughs, "The tree sustains me I need no nourishment…But sometimes the Children bring me food…"

"How did you get like this?"

"Close your eyes and let me show you…"

 ** _Bran and the Raven stand by the tree many years ago. The Children of the Forest are there and a man of the Night's Watch._** _"Who are you?" **The Crow asks.**_

 **** _"We are the children of the Forest…and you are Jordan Snow a man of the Night's Watch…We have need of you…"_

 _**Bran looks at the Raven,** "Is that your name?"_

 _"It was long ago…Jordan Snow…A bastard who came to the wall looking for adventure…I got separated from my companions, then they came the children of the Forest…"_

 _**They watch as Jordan is taken to the tree and taught by the Raven before him.** "How many Ravens have there been?" **Bran asks looking at Jordan.**_

 **** _"I don't remember to know that we would have to travel back to the days when the Free Folk walked the land in true freedom…"_

 _**They did and Bran learned many things. He witnessed the old gods offering a group of children immortality if and great power of they would watch over his trees and swear never to use black magic. He saw the first Raven, a wildling all the way to Jordan. Twelve in all and Bran would be the thirteenth.**_

THE PRESENT

They return to their minds and when they do the Raven sleeps while Bran is fed mushrooms, berries, and water. "Can you restore my legs…" Bran asks to one of the other children.

"Wait…" He replies.

The next day the Raven shows Bran how the Night King was created, the war on the Andels, and how the Children lost control of the Night King. "Why?"

"Many of us died fighting the Andels…We asked the old gods to intervene…But they would not…So we broke our vow to never use blood magic and created the Night King…The Andels ran before him…Then we lost control of him…"

The next day the Raven showed Bran how to connect with the weretrees and animals all acoss the world. The one creature he could not control were Dragons. "Never try to control a Dragon's mind…They will go berserk…"

"What about people…"

"That is forbidden and akin to rape…Don't ever try warg a person…"

The Raven rested and Bran didn't notice, but the roots of tree are already starting to wrap around his arms. He sends his mind to Winterfell and enters the mind if his Direwolf Summer. The Wolf had taken to his father Eddard Stark since Bran left. His father is at the weeping tree praying. He watches him until he is finished then his father looks at Summer. "Come on…" He pauses looking into the Direwolf's eyes. "Bran?"

The Direwolf grunts and shakes its head up and down, "Where are you?"

Bran was about to direct Summer to the tree, but his connection is broken by the Raven, "It is not time yet young one…When you are ready I will allow to speak with your family…"

THE PAST – HARRENHAL

 _"Is this Harrenhal?" **Bran asks.**_

 **** _"Yes…" **The Knights parade before Lord Whent who sits in the seat of honor as it is his tourney, but in the highest chair sits Ellaria Targaryen.**_

 **** _"That is my father…He is young man…"_

 _"Yes but be silent and let us watch…"_

 _**They watch the first match between Prince Rhaegar and a younger Lord Randyl Tarlly. Rhaegar unhorses him. Lyanna claps at every victory by the Prince.** "She is really smitten with him…"_

 _"Yes she is…" **Finally Rhaegar faces Sir Brandol Thorne and unhorses him. Then Rhaegar gives Lyanna the winter roses proclaiming her the Queen of Beauty.**_

 **** _"Many people seem upset…"_

 _"And rightly so…Rhaegar is married to another…" **Bran looks at Robert Baratheon who is standing up venomously looking at the Prince.**_

BRAN

They return to their minds in the present, "Can go to the future next…"

He smiles, "The future is a road with many twisting paths and hidden places. It is a maze and if one does not know how to distinguish the one path from another one might become lost. You cannot fly young before you learn to run and you cannot run until you learn to walk…and you cannot walk until you learn to stand…You are crawling now and just learning to stand…When you are ready you will fly Bran…" Every day was lesson from the past. As time passes Bran learns many things from the Raven who even shows him what could have happened when his father went to King's Landing.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25. BATTLE FOR THE WALL

DAENARYS

Daenarys knew the survivors of the Night Watch would be furious so she landed on the North side of the wall. She saved seven people from the top of the wall. Rhaegal carried one in each back claw and one in his mouth by his cloak both times. The seventh man dove off the wall and caught Rhaegal's tail on the second trip. The dust cloud was just settling.

"Pyp! Gran go see if there are any survivors…"

Daenarys looks at Benjen Stark, "Your people will not be happy…"

"No…they won't!" Benjen looks at Mance, "What the hell happened and what is the Horn of Winter…"

Mance sighs, "An ancient legend of old…I had hoped I would not have to use it…I was going to use it…I should have destroyed the dam thing…Grann told me when that when we reach the wall to wait…That is why I didn't use the Horn…The old legends say the Horn has the power to bring down the wall…We found it at the Fist of the First Men…It was buried with the Dragonglass…"

"So the Lord of Bones blew the Horn…"

"Aye!"

"White Walkers!"

Someone screams from further in the camp. "To the wall all children to the wall…"

Dany grabs Benjen Stark by the arm, You are needed on the other side of the wall gather as many men as possible…we must hold them here…"

He draws Longclaw, "Here take this…Its made of Valyrian steel and it will kill Whites and Walkers…"

Daenarys runs to Rhaegal and climbs up his side. Then the Dragon leaps off his hind legs into the air. They fly towards the rear of the Free Folk army and blast the White Walkers with fire. Then Rhaegal flares his wings as a giant Walker swings a huge club at them. Rhaegal back peddles in the air spewing fire at the giant. Then she sees large ice-spiders that leap off the ground. They try to sting Daenarys and Rhaegal, but she swings Longclaw cutting the legs off two spiders. As for Rhaegal his scales are too hard for the spiders' stingers.

They climb into the air and loop sideways around, then they dive on the horde of the dead. Meanwhile the Free Folk form a line of archers who fire a steady stream of Dragonglass tipped arrows. When they run out they pick up their spears tipped with dragonglass.

BENJEN

When Benjen arrives on the other side of the ruble all is chaos as men cry out for help. Benjen spots Samwell Tarly with Maester Aemon. "Maester Amon thank the gods you are alive…"

"For now…How did the wall fall?"

"I will explain that later…Sam find a wagon for Maester Aemon and ride for Winterfell…" As Sam runs off to obey Benjen is joined by Harlan Bo a ranger. "Organize four men…One to ride to Deepwood Moat, one for Last Hearth…the Dread Fort and White Harbor…Tell then what has happened…The rest of you men rally to me! TO ME! RALLY TO ME!" They came some with angry blaming looks.

"Pyp you organize men to search for survivors and salvage what you can…The rest with me…" He leads them up the pile of rocks, snow, and ruins of Castle Black, just as the children climb up and over. "Gren see these children to safety…"

Benjen leads forty men to the other side where a battle rages against the White Walkers and the legendary Ice Spiders. "ARCHERS!" Benjen screams. A line of ten men form and shoot fire arrows at the enemy. Benjen lead the rest in a charge against the White Walkers.

"BENJEN!" Daenarys screams dropping Longclaw near him. He runs up to the sword and grabs it as a White with blue eyes rides up on a dead horse. He swings at the horse and it explodes into ice and water. The White hits the ground then Benjen beheads it. All seems lost even with Daenarys and her Dragon, then a horn sounds. The Wildlings and the men of the Watch cheer as a large force of mounted knights charge from the right flank. They carry banners of House Karstark and House Royce.

Soon the White Walkers retreat into a mist of white and snow. Daenarys lands and the men of House Karstark and Royce stare in wonder at the Dragon. Benjen meets with Lords Yohn Royce and Rickard Karstark, Mance Rayder, Daenarys and Ymen Marsh of the watch. Mance explains how the wall fell and apologizes, but Marsh wants his head.

Rickard Karstark explains that the King in the North sent them by sea up the East coast. When all stories are told the defenders gather on the opposite side of the wall. They help in salvaging what they can and recovering the wounded and dead. The dead are burned the wounded given milk of the poppy and sent to the nearest castle which is Karstark.

DAENARYS

"Rhaegal is getting riled up I must release him to go hunting unless you spare some horses…"

"Best to let him go hunting the horses give us an advantage…" Benjen replies then he remembers something, "My Lady…If you go with him the Gift is not far from here…there is plenty of game for hunting…"

"Right…I shall return as soon as possible…"

THE NIGHT KING

The ancient being created by the Children of the forest stands on a hill looking at wall. He sees the fire beast and its rider fly off. **_"The beast must eat…"_** He says to himself. It would be the right time to attack but the fire beast's flames had reduced the number of his Walkers dramatically. He needed to replenish them and no place held more dead than the sea.

To the west coast he went on the North side of the wall. Despite the gap in the wall the magic in the wall was still strong and he could not pass through the wall at certain areas. He raises his hands and the seas start to stir. An hour passes before the first start to emerge from the water walking towards the shore. Most of them are all bones, some are freshly dead. **_"Now we attack again…"_**

BENJEN

He wondered where Jon was and what was taking him so long. Many are afraid because Daenarys left and her Dragon was the best weapon they have against the White Walkers. Trenches are being dug and filed with tar and oil and melted snow. Barricades are erected and stones moved to bottleneck the enemy if they attack the breach. Supply wagons are taken to the rear to keep the food stuff safe.

A man of the watch comes up, "My lord…We got a signal from atop the wall a few survivors…"

"That is good…"

"They signaled that they will head for the Shadow Tower…"

"WHITE WALKERS!" A man screams from atop the debris of the wall and castle.

"Get ready!" As the men scramble down the debris a blue eyed White appears at the top on a dead horse. He extends his ice scepter and the Walkers come running over the debris hill. "ARCHERS!" They fire Dragonglass tipped arrows at the attacking horde. But there are too many, then the dead horde reach the trench covered by hay and weak boards of wood. The fall into the trench which is six feet deep. A man fires a flaming arrow and the trench goes up in flames.

The Walker rides down the debris hill and with one wave of his hand he extinguishes the flames. The dead rush the living and fight in close quarters. The men of the Watch had managed to build three catapults in a short time and fire jars of flaming pitch at the breech. Then a man on a dead horse rides up and kills the White with a sword. Then he throws green balls at the White Walkers and they explode killing dozens.

Then a roar splits the air and a gold Dragon swoops down on the White Walkers blasting them with fire. Jon leaps off Viserion landing on the debris hill. He holds Lightbringer high and unleashes its power destroying hundreds of White Walkers. This allows the defenders to surge forward in the battle as Jon holds the debris alone. With one swing of his sword Lightbringer White Walkers are incinerated four and seven at a time.

Viserion flies over his head and tackles the onslaught of the dead. Then Jon faces off against a White with his blue eyes and ice sword. Jon extinguishes the light but keeps the flame going. As he battles the ice creature, Jon slips, but he swings his sword and takes off the White's legs it dissolves into ice and water vapor. The tide of the battle turns, then Jon spots the Night King who tries to leave but is cut off by Viserion and a wall of fire.

He runs across the battlefield and is confronted by many Walkers. Once again he raises Lightbringer and unleashes its full power. Soon a path is clear, but the Walkers flank him from behind. That is when Daenarys swoops down on Rhaegal and blasts the rear Walkers with fire from Rhaegal. **_"You are no Azar Ahai…"_**

 ****"I am Jon Targaryen Azar's descendant…Blood of Fire and Ice…And I will put you in your tomb…"

They fight striking and blocking back and forth, he receives a cut on his arm. Then on his leg a huge slash. Then Jon remembers the vile the Children of the Forest gave him. He rolls backwards pulling it out and quickly drinks. Feeling renewed and his wound heal he attacks with speed equal to that of the Night King. Jon's sword is knocked from his hand, then he is kicked in the face. As Jon falls backwards the Night King throws a ice spike at his leg.

Jon screams in pain, but the ice spike melts as his blood rises. A blast of fire erupts from his face and strikes the Night King in his chest. As his leg heals Jon leaps up and grabs up Lightbringer then he stabs him in the chest. Jon withdraws his sword and then he beheads him. The dead try to retreat then another army arrives from the west and flanks the dead horde.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26. AEGON DRAGON KING

DORNE

A month after Jon and Daenarys arrive Aegon lands in Dorne. Aegon flies over Sunspear with Tyene sitting in front of him on Drogon. People cheer from below as they fly over the castle and countryside. They land on the beach and Drogon is given livestock to feast on so that he will not fly off in search of food.

Many people come to greet the rightful King of Westeros. As his servants prepare a room for the King Aegon meets privately with Prince Doran Martell. "My Prince…"

"My King and blood…"

"Yes our houses are connected even more so after I marry Tyene…"

"I love my nieces, but tell me…Why Tyene?'

"I love her and I will have no other…"

"So be it then…" They are in the water gardens both have guards posted around the area. "What are your plans?"

"Unfortunately the war must continue. The Lannisters refuse to renounce the throne…and neither will Stannis…Many will burn…"

"I will support you…I have heard many great things about you…Which is why I will place my soldiers under your command…My brother also believes in you…"

"I am grateful my Prince and I hope not to let you down…"

"I know you won't…"

Two days later they have the wedding. Tyene wears a dress of Dornish make, with gold and white on the dress. A tiara adorns her head, Aegon smiles as she joins him before the Septan. He places his cloak on her and then the words are said. Then he kisses her passionately and long eliciting a cheer from those gathered.

Food is eaten and wine flows freely at the wedding feast. Many toasts are made and gifts given to the new couple. Doran is not present as his condition will not allow him. Aegon gives his own toast then he and Tyene walk hand and hand. They visit Prince Doran before retiring to the bed chamber and he gives them a gift in private. "Finally!" Aegon says carrying Tyene in his arms.

"Yes finally!"

He sets her down and kisses her again. They slowly undress one another, "Truly you are the most beautiful woman in the world…" She smiles slipping her hand down to his groin and grabs his cock.

"Have I awakened the Dragon my lord…"

"Yes you have my queen…"

He cups her breasts and lays her down on the bed. He has her several times that night. They eventually fall asleep in each others' arms. The next morning they break their fast together in the room. Then they make love again and again, "I could make love to for the rest of my life and never leave this room…"

"So could I…"

"But there is war to win and a throne to take back…"

"One more time…I want to feel you inside me again…"

The next day Prince Doran died and a funeral is held. Aegon attends to show respect. Doran's son Trystan becomes Prince of Dorne. After Tystan's ascension to Lord of Dorne Aegon leaves for Dragonstone.

DRAGONSTONE

Drogon flies over the ancient island fortress with Aegon and Tyene on his back. The castle is taken without a fight and the remaining one thousand men bow to Aegon and his Queen. Aegon meets with his commanders in the main hall to plan his next move. "From here Aegon the First conquered Westeros…and from here I reclaim my family's heritage…"

"Stannis is in Lannisport my King…he has taken the city with the help of the Lost Legion…"

Aegon looks at Asher, "Lord Asher what do you know of the Lost Legion?"

"Much my King…" He looks at Beskar, "Beskar and I use to fight for the Lost Legion…We had a falling out and formed the Seventh Legion…The LL has never lost a battle…They will switch sides if their reputation is in danger…"

"Fly over the city on Drogon and they fight for you…" Jon Connington says speaking.

"Or you can burn them all and be done with it…" Beskar says earning a slap on the ass from Asher.

Aegon smiles placing his arm around Tyene, "If they fight for us I will place them under your command Lord Asher…Prepare the army we leave in two days…After we have taken the Capital I want this table map moved to the Red Keep…" Two days later the fleet sails from Dragonstone around the coast towards Lannisport.

CASTERLY ROCK – TYWIN LANNISTER

Once again Tywin sends his forces to try and take Lannisport back and once again his army is driven away by the Lost Legion now fighting for Stannis. Earlier Tywin sends Gregor up the coast into the bay at night and they set fire to and sink many of Stannis' ships. He is considering sending for Jaime the best sword in the seven kingdoms.

"Why not kill some animals let them rot and then fling them into the city…" Gregor had suggested at one war council.

Many of Tywin's Lords and commanders disagreed with the idea. Tywin thought on it, but eventually he said, "We will hold off on that as a last resort…"

Not long after that a raven came from the Capital saying that Aegon Targaryen had landed in Dorne. "We need to defeat Stannis before Aegon attacks the Capital…"

Tywin shakes his head. "He won't attack the Capital…Not yet at least…He is coming here…We are leaving for the Capital…Today…Let Stannis deal with him alone…" The order was given and everyone from the small folk to the soldiers rushed to pack all food and valuables onto wagons. Tywin stares at a painting of his wife. He decides to take it with him.

STANNIS

By sunset Tywin's army was leaving Casterly Rock. Stannis is at evening meal when he is told. after dinning he summons his commanders to discuss Tywin's latest move. "He wants to keep his army entact leaving us to face Aegon and his Dragon…"

"The Dragon will not be a problem my lord…Soon we will control it…and us it to take what is yours…"

"What of the other two Dragons in the North?"

"They two will be ours…"

"You people are crazy…My men and I didn't sign up to fight a fucking Dragon…" Reiken the commanding officer of the Golden Company says.

"Nor I…"

"There will be no fight gentlemen…"

AEGON

Aegon is in his cabin staring into the fire listening to them make their plans. He smiles as an argument breaks out and swords are drawn, then Milisandre kills them with fire. Aegon withdraws from the flames. Tyene is asleep in bed so he climbs in and she rolls over and lays in his chest. "Drogon will stay with the rear fleet…"

"My King?" Jon Connington says.

"We will take the city the hard way…We will unload half the army here…the fleet will sail on and attack the city from the sea…" Three days later ships were unloaded of troops, catapults, elephants, and supplies. Then the fleet sails on, Aegon had disembarked leaving the fleet under the command of Jon. He kisses Tyene before ordering the attack. Some of the Elephants carry siege ladders for the wall as they assault the southern side of the city. Meanwhile the rest of Stannis' fleet burns from the attack by Jon Connington. The sun is setting by the time the attack begins.

Aegon climbs a ladder and kills two men before he is joined by his guard and some soldiers. Archers swarm the battlements and fire flaming arrows at soldiers and houses. When the Lost Legion learns their commanders were killed they turn on Stannis' men.

SELYSE

"Where is the Dragon…We must find the Dragon!"

"He did not attack on his Dragon…It is over!" Stannis says.

"No my King…Give me a thousand good men and I will find the Dragon and you will command it…" Reluctantly he agrees and off they go to find Aegon's Dragon. There is fighting everywhere in the city. Then Selyse's group is confronted by Jon Connington and a large force. Before they can attack Milisandre sends a wave of fire at them killing them all. That is when Sir Davos throws a harpoon into Selyse's chest.

"Up there!" A man screams. But before they can go after him another group of soldiers lead by Asher attacks them.

As the men scatter Asher kneels down by Jon Connington who is barely alive, "Te…ll…tell…m…y…Ki…ng…I…fai…led him…"

Asher shakes his head, "No you didn't…Place him on a shield and bring him to the King…"

AEGON

"Stop those fools from destroying the city grain…" He pauses as Beskar rides up.

"Your grace come quickly…Its Jon…"

Aegon's eyes stretch and he leaps up on her horse and they ride to a small house where a family cowers and Jon is laid out on a table. "Jon!" He runs up.

"My King…Now I can die in peace…."

Aegon shakes his head, "No! no, no, NO!" He breathes his last.

"He held on until you came your grace…" Asher says.

"A great warrior has departed from this life…I shall never find another like him…"

"Where is the witch?"

"Dead my King…A harpoon to the chest…"

"All of you with me now!" Aegon was in rage and every enemy he came across he cut down. The fighting lasted until sunset the next day. Stannis was captured by Sir Cade. The survivors are on their knees in the castle courtyard. "Stannis Baratheon…"

Stannis ignores him and looks at Davos, "You betrayed me why?"

"She lead you to ruin with her dark words…And deep down in your heart you must have known that you are not the Prince that was promised…"

"Where is my son…" Stannis asks looking at Aegon.

He signals the nurse maid who brings baby Steffron and Princess Shireen out. "Unlike the Lannisters I am not a child murderer…They both will be sent into exile across the sea…Yi Ti perhaps for the boy…"

"Your Grace may I take them both as my wards…" Davos says speaking up.

He sighs, "You did kill the witch Sir Davos…Very well…the children are yours…" Now he looks at Stannis, "Give him a sword…"

TYWIN

A rider gallops from Harrenhal to the river where many troops are sailing up the river by barge to cut down travel time to the Capital. "My Lord Tywin!" He leaps off his horse, "Stannis has been defeated…"

He sighs, "Get some food and rest…Maester Ronald, send a Raven to Harrenhal tell them to abandon the castle…"

The heavy Calvary had been sent ahead by land while the rest board the barges. Up and down the river they sail trying desperately to get the army back to King's Landing. The support camp had been sent ahead the supplies divided so no one went hungry. "DRAGON!" A man screams.

People start to run and scream, as the Dragon dives on a barge and sets, it on fire. Some dive into the water. The black Dragon attacks another barge sailing up the river and pulls up. It loops around and dives on the camp killing hundreds. After two more attacks the Dragon flies back towards the west in the moonlight.

Tywin walks through the carnage of burnt bodies, both human and animal. Several nearby trees are on fire and couple had been turned over. There are dead bodies floating in the river, men cooked alive in their armor. "You…Ride west and find Aegon Targaryen…ask him for terms of surrender…"

KING'S LANDING

"If we are going to do this then it must be now…" Sir Loras says.

""We need the City Watch on our side…" Mace Tyrell says.

"They will join us and then we remove the Lannisters from power…"

"Jaime Lannister is mine…" Loras says. Mace, Olenna, Margaery, and Lord Tarly. Margaery doesn't like the plan, but goes along with it. With the city watch helping Margaery has a picnic with King Tommen. She poisons his drink while Lord Tarly and his men kill the King's Guard. All over the Red Keep the city watch and Tyrell men slaughter the Lannister men. Soon an alarm is sounded as Tyrion is taken hostage. Bronn is wounded, but Tyrion begs them to spare his life along with Podriks.

"Traitors!" Jaime screams at Loras.

"House Lannister is finished and there is no hope against a Dragon…"

Loras and his men charge Jaime and his men. "He is mine!" Loras screams shoving his own man to the side. Loras strikes high then low, he thrusts forward and locks sword with Jaime. Jaime kicks him in the chest. Loras goes backwards and comes up on his knees.

"Sir Loras!" A man screams throwing him another sword. Loras stands and attacks wielding two swords., but Jaime lives up to his reputation. He knocks the left sword from Loras' hand and bashes him in the head. If not for the helmet Loras would be dead. Stunned Loras staggers as Jaime raises his sword, but it is blocked by Randyll Tarly. Now they face off and in four moves Randyll braks Jaime's sword. The Lord of Horn Hill bashes him on the knee.

Within hours it is over and both Cersei and Jaime are placed in cells. "Lannisters always pay their debts…" Cersei keeps whispering. Soon they are joined by Tyrion, Bronn, and Podrik.

"Tyrion! Are you alright?"

"Not as good as I was a few moments ago…"

"Well I should have saw this coming…fucking Tyrells…" Bronn says.

Tyrion smiles, "Me as well…"

TYWIN LANNISTER

Tywin rides a horse with what is left of his army. They have many more miles to cover and the wounded had to be left behind. "We should have stayed at Harrenhal…" Tywin hears a man say.

He grunts and keeps riding. Then a man rides towards them, "My Lord!"

"What is it?"

"The Tyrells have turned against us…They started shooting wildfire and arrows at us from the walls it is all chaos…"

He gallops all the way to the King's gate and stares dumbfounded at the carnage before the gate. some fires still burn and many horses and supplies had been lost. "Send a man with peace banner…"

"Yes My Lord…" The man is shot down as he approaches the city gates.

AEGON

Aegon's army is encamped at Harrenhal. They rest at the ancient ruined castle for two days before moving on. As camp is broken two Dragons fly overhead and land on the upper towers of the castle. "Jon! Daenarys!" They hug and go downstairs. As they walk Jon tells Aegon about the war in the North.

He sighs, "I should have been there…Have Rhaegal and Viserion eaten?"

"Yes we stopped at Maidenpool before flying here…"

Aegon looks at his sister's stomach, "Should you be flying in your condition?" He asks touching it.

She bats his hand away, "Don't you start…I have heard enough of it from him."

Jon smiles, "She is fine…So how is your war going?"

"Stannis is dead…I faced him in single combat after his army was defeated…and I killed him…"

The march from Harrenhal is called off and then they feast in the main hall. "I have a request regarding the Lannisters…" Jon says.

"Oh!" Aegon looks at him.

"Spare Tyrion Lannister…"

"Why?"

Jon smiles, "He is a friend of mine…"

"As you wish…"

The next day Aegon and Jon fly out to recon the Capital. He is shocked to discover that the Lannister army is camped out of bow and catapult range. The men on the battlements cheer and wave Dragon and Peace banners. Tywin's people wave peace banners as well. Then Aegon and Jon fly back towards the northwest. When they arrive at Harrenhal he meets with his commanders.

"It would seem you have won my King…" Varys says.

"Yes, but I was hoping to face Tywin and Jaime Lannister in battle…They say Jaime Lannister is the best sword in the seven Kingdoms…"

"What of the Mountain?" Oberyn asks.

"Ah him as well…"

"The Lannisters were waving peace banners as well…Maybe they wish to surrender…" Jon says.

"Maybe so…" Aegon looks at Varys, "Can you get information on what is happening in the Capital?"

"Yes Your Grace…"

"Good we will reconvene after Lord Varys gets us more information." The army marches out of Harrenhal. Three days later a rider from the Lannister army arrives. He tells them that Tywin wishes to meet to discuss terms of peace. When they are three miles from the Lannister camp Varys meets with Aegon to tell them what is happening.

Aegon sends a message to Tywin and they meet in the King's Wood. "Kneel before your King…" Sir Barristan says.

Tywin grunts, "I did not come to kneel…I came for blood! Now!"

Archers fire arrows, "Protect the King!" Barristan takes a bolt in the shoulder.

Aegon takes a dagger out and throws hitting Tywin in the leg. The Mountain swings his sword, but Aegon ducks and that is when Oberyn throws his spear. He catches Gregor in the joint of his armor on the right shoulder. The big man yanks the spear out and charges Oberyn. Aegon clips the big man as Obara throws her father another spear. He drives into Oberyn's neck and the Mountain goes still.

"AEGON!" Jon shouts. All of his men back away and shield their eyes as Jon raises his sword and ignites it blinding the Lannister men. When he extinguishes the blade Aegon's archers finish them off. Aegon stands over Tywin, "Well this was a stupid plan wasn't it?" Aegon asks with his sword at Tywin's throat.

"Kill me and be done with it…"

"I had considered that…But it would be far sweeter revenge if I let you live with the knowledge that your house has fallen…and I name Tyrion…the son you hate…Warden of the West and the Lord of Casterly Rock…Jaime is alive but not for long…I will send him to the Starks to answer for the crime of pushing Brandon Stark from that tower…Your daughter will be tried for treason against Robert Baratheon…Tommen was poisoned by Margaery Tyrell…Myrcella is dead as well killed by a stray arrow during the fighting…"

Aegon steps back, "Pick him up…" They march on and are allowed to enter the Capital. People cheer in the streets as they parade towards the Red Keep. Laetr Aegon, Jon, and Daenarys fly their Dragons to the old Dragon Pit in the Castle. The Dragons are well fed to keep them calm. Then Aegon meets with the Tyrells to discuss the future and plan for his coronation as King or Westeros or at least King of the southern half of Westeros.

 **AUTHOR NOTE:** So I realized I made a mistake in chapter 21 with Jaime and Kevan Lannister who died in chapter 17 and Jaime who stayed behind in the Capital…So I fixed it…Gregor enters Casterly Rock to fight Stannis…Stannis is wounded and Tywin is able to retake Casterly Rock while Stannis holds Lannisport. When Aegon arrives in chapter 26 or this chapter there will still be a stale mate between Stannis and Tywin who now has to contend with Aegon…And it is Loras who is killed by Stannis in the battle at Casterly Rock…Thank you to everyone who has been reading this I look forward to your **reviews**


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27. LONG LIVE THE KING

Before meeting with his advisors Aegon wished to walk through the Red Keep. The King's Guard follows him as he walks hand and hand with Tyene through the ancient castle of his ancestors. He takes a deep breath, "Oh the memories…" He says.

"Painful!" She asks with her swollen stomach at three months.

"No good memories…I try to stay away from ones of the day the city was sacked…" He smiles, "I was maybe four or three names days old…My nanna was trying to bathe me and I got away from her running through halls dripping wet…" Tyene laughs. "Rhaegar was walking through the halls and caught me…Oh how I miss my brother…"

They explore every inch of the castle and even walk through the dungeons ignoring the pleas from the Lannisters. They also walk through the underground passages and secret passageways. Aegon walks Tyene back to their apartments and she along with the servants put everything in order. "Don't work to hard…" He says kissing her and placing a hand on her stomach.

"I won't…I promise…"

Aegon meets with his advisors in the throne room, they all bow when he enters the throne room. He walks past them to the Iron Throne and stares at it. "I thought I would become a Knight…Sir Aegon or maybe even serve on the King's Guard for my brother…Fate has brought me to this place…To be King and sit the Iron Throne…" He sits down.

Jon and Daenarys are there, "You deserve Aegon…" Daenarys says.

"Aye!"

He stands up and walks over to the map table they had brought from Dragonstone. He had the carpenters add the Capital to the map. "My friends…My Lords I would not be here right now if not for you…I will hand out appointments officially after my coronation…" So Aegon tells them who will be doing what and what their titles will be.

"Janos Slynt may not take kindly to being replaced your grace…" Sir Barristan says.

"I do not trust the man…I see a craven when I stare into his eyes…I will have the Tyrells reward him with a Lordship in their lands… "

"Euron Greyjoy wishes to come to come to the Capital and bend the knee…" Lord Varys says, "My little birds say he carries a horn…A horn he boasts to his men that control Dragons…and he has a sword…A Valyrian sword he took from the Old Lands…"

"Really…"

Varys clears his throat, "He also plans to kill you and the Prince and take the Princess Regent for his bride…" Daenarys' title had to be changed to Princess Regent since Aegon married Tyene and made her his Queen.

Everyone laughs, "I have no time for this insect…But the sword and the horn I want…for my house…" Aegon looks at Asher and Grey Worm. "Lord Asher and General Grey (Grey Worm)…will take half my army...the other half will be made up of Tyrell men…" He looks at Jon, "Send word to the King in the North…The Crown requests a joint military venture to put down this Euron Greyjoy and put a bounty on his head dead or alive…One thousand silver Dragons…If he escapes our forces when they attack…"

Aegon discusses other matters such the Tyrells whom he will meet in private. They discuss the plans for his coronation, building university so that anyone no matter their station in life can learn to read and write. He also talks about a royal guard for the queen personally. He dismisses them then he meets with the Tyrells in the small council room near the throne room.

"Welcome my Lords and Ladies…I must say I am a little disappointed as I wished to face Sir Jaime Lannister in combat…" He looks at Randyl Tarlly, "I am told you bested him in single combat…"

"I did your grace…"

"I was told of your reputation Lord Tarly…I need a firm man to be My Hand is that you?"

"Yes Your Grace…"

"Good I will make your appointment official after my coronation…I partly owe my throne to House Tyrell for more blood would have been spilled if I had to fight my way into the Capital…However…I feel you all need to explain why you sided with a pretender to the throne? Not once but twice and speak the truth for I will know if you lie…"

There is an uncomfortable silence and Mace Tyrell clears his throat, "My family has always been ambitious Your Grace…We sided with Lord Renly first as most of the Stormlands sided with him…"

Aegon raises his hand and looks at Margaery. "And you my lady…I know Lord Tyrell is your father…but did you speak out against these alliances…first with Renly considering his reputation and then with House Lannister…considering both Joffrey and Tommen were bastards…"

"I wanted to be Queen Your Grace…"

"And you Sir Loras?"

"I was following my family's ambitions…and that is all I will say on the matter your grace…"

Aegon looks at Lady Olenna, "And you my Lady…"

"House Tyrell is known for supporting the side with the most power…"

Aegon addresses Margaery again, "It is the dream of many a young noble maidens to marry a King and become a Queen…I can give you the next best thing…How would you like to marry a Prince?" The Tyrells exchange looks as Aegon continues, "Prince Trystan is not promised to anyone and he is on his way to the Capital for my Coronation…As reward to your House I would like to make introduction…unless someone else holds your heart…"

"No your grace…I would love to meet the Prince…"

"Very good then…Lord Tyrell…All positions on my small council are full, but how would you like to be also known as chief marshal of Ghis…I have yet to choose someone and you can appoint a representative to watch over our affairs in the east in our name…All taxes are yours to collect as long as I get my share…I have men in place that will watch all activities…But Lordship of New Ghis is yours to be passed down to your heirs…"

"Thank you your grace…I am humbled and overwhelmed…" They are dismissed then Aegon meets with a dark haired woman. She bows and sits down, "Would you like some wine?"  
"Yes your grace thank you…"

"Arbor wine is the best…" Aegon pours two goblets, "So Lord Varys tells me your name is Shae…"

"It is your majesty…"

"And you and Lord Tyrion are lovers?"

"Yes…"

"Do you love him?"

She looks up, "I…why do you ask?"

"My nephew Prince Jon is fond of Lord Tyrion and considers him a friend…So I am bound by my word to spare him…I have decided to make him Warden of the West and Lord of Casterly Rock…As Lord of Casterly Rock he will need a wife to produce an heir with and if you are truly in love with him…There are things I will do for you…"

"Yes I love him…He is my little lion…"

He stares at her for a few minutes, "When did you know you were in love with him?"

She sighs, "He does not treat me like a whore…He does not treat Bronn like a sell-sword…He is kind and very intelligent…He makes me laugh…I do not judge books by their cover as they say…"

"I have decided to make you my ward Shae…Do you know what that means…"

"No not really…"

"It means as the King's Ward you are a lady of court…I will also grant you an allowance of one one thousand gold dragons a year for life…So you shall be known as the Lady Shae of House Targaryen…"

"Why may ask…your grace?"

"I have a soft spot for romance stories and yours is very unique…Besides Lord Varys thinks very highly of you and Lord Tyrion…" Aegon has several more meetings before he can dine alone with his wife.

JON

Jon walks down the stairs to the dungeons. The men on guard bow to him a thing he is still getting use too. Two of his guards are with him, not that he needs them especially with Lightbringer. The goaler leads him to the cells where the Lannisters are being held. "Well…well…well…if it isn't the Prince." Jaime Lannister says.

Jon stops and looks at him, "Well if it isn't the Kingslayer…My uncle the King is going to hand you over to the Starks for trial and judgment…"

"Good I will ask for a trial by combat…"

"Maybe I will champion House Stark…"

"I hope so…I can't wait to see the look on old Ned's face when you are lying dead at my feet…"

Jon smiles and pulls out his sword, "This is Lightbringer…"

"Stupid name for a sword…"

"Normally I would agree with you, but this is why it is called so…" The sword bursts into flames then Jon holds it high and unleashes hits full power for a few seconds.

"By the gods!" Tyrion says.

"Merciful heavens…" Cersei says.

"Now what do you have say Kingslayer?" Jon asks, but he remains quiet. "I thought so…" Jon walks on to Tyrion's cell. "Open it…"

"What is all this?" Tyrion asks.

Jon smiles, "I consider you to be a friend…As such I asked the King to show you mercy…"

Tyrion looks at Jaime, "While I am grateful and I too consider you to be a friend I think our friendship will be tarnished by the death of my brother…"

Jon sighs, "I would not want that…but your brother did shove my brother from that tower…He remembers…" He says the last part looking at Jaime. "But for the sake of friendship I will forgo champion the Starks if it does come to that…Come."

He follows him out of the cell, "I am no longer a prisoner?"

"No…" He looks at Jaime and the others, "But their fates are sealed…Your father will be given to the Martells for judgment along with Armory Lorch…Your brother will be given to the Starks and your sister will be judged by the King…"

"What of me?"

They start walking, "Tyrion!" Jaime calls.

"I will do what I can…" He looks at Bronn and Podrik, "My men…"

"I almost forgot…Release the sell-sword Bronn and Podrik Payne…" The goaler releases them, then up the steps they go, "You will be named Warden of the West…and Lord of Casterly Rock…"

"Well what do you know…" Bronn says walking behind them.

"There is a woman by the name of Shae…"

"Oh you mean Lady Shae of House Targaryen…" Tyrion stops and stares dumbfounded, "Varys told the King all about her…In fact his little birds as he calls them hid her when the Tyrells turned on the Lannisters…The King has made her his ward…"

AEGON

Aegon is in his study when Tyrion Lannister enters with Jon. "I would stay but I must check on my wife…"

"I will see you at dinner…" Aegon says, "Please be seated Lord Tyrion…"

"Thank you your grace…"

"I guess Jon told you all…"

"Um yes he did…"

"Well I spoke with Shae…impressive young woman…So do you love her?"

"I do…"

"Well I hope to get an invitation to the wedding…"

"Where is she?"

"In a suite I had prepared for her…"

Tyrion shifts in his chair, "Um about my brother…"

"What of him?"

"No chance for mercy…"

Aegon sighs, "I do not care that your brother killed my father…He was a mad man…And he did plan to burn the city to the ground…But I care about Jon and he is part Stark and I wish to keep the peace with the Starks because of Jon…That being said your brother will be tried for his crimes against the Starks…"

Tyrion sighs, "And if he asks for trial by combat…"

"I have heard that King Eddard Stark is a fair and honorable man…If given trial by combat and he wins. Jaime will be released…"

After their meeting Aegon takes Tyrion to see Shae. As the days become weeks many high born nobles arrive in the capital for the upcoming Coronation and trials. The coronation is held off pending the wars on the Iron Isles. Finally King Eddard Stark of the North arrives with his family and one thousand men.

Aegon meets with him in private, "Thank you for seeing me Your Grace…"

"I was reluctant to come…But Jon asked…"

"I know Robert was your friend…but the man did kill my brother over a woman who did not love him…"

Eddard sighs, "He did not know this…and neither did I…"

"Tell me Your Grace…When did learn the truth…why didn't you tell Robert the truth…"

"It would have broken his heart…and I could not do that to him…and there was Jon to think on and his safety…"

"So it is so hard to imagine that I would wish to avenge my family…Believe I would have preferred to face the Stag in single combat, but he became a fat lazy bastard…So I had him assassinated…"

"I know what Robert was better than anyone…"

Aegon nods, "As you say, but I have to ask…Do you really think he would have remained true to your sister…Robert was well known for his love of women…"

Eddard sighed, "To tell the truth…No I do not think he would have been completely faithful…and I didn't believe he was a good match for her either…"

"Thank you for saying that…I also feel I must apologize for kidnapping Jon…But I wanted to meet him and he disserved to know the truth…"

"Aye he did…"

"Well is there anything else you wish to discuss?"

Eddard takes a sip from the goblet, "Actually yes…The Iron Born…Theon Greyjoy…"

"Theon may be Warden of the Iron Isles not King…The Iron Isles is the domain of the crown…"

"I support Theon…What if he wishes to be King?"

Aegon shakes his head, "You rule the North, the Riverlands, and theVale…"

"You rule all the east and three of the Kingdoms in Westeros…"

"True…but I will not have another rebellion and if the Iron Born ever rebel again I will cleanse the Islands and give it to more cooperative people…"

Eddard sighs, "Very well…"

Three weeks later Lord Asher and General Grey return with Euron Greyjoy in shackles. Theon is with them, "Euron Greyjoy…" Aegon says in the throne room. They force him to his knees.

"My King…The Dragon Horn…" Grey says handing him the horn, "And the Valyrian sword he calls the Cracken…"

Aegon hands the Horn to Jon, "Jon take this away and destroy with Lightbringer…"

"Aye my King…"

As he walks away Aegon examines the sword, "This sword shall from now on be known as Dragon's Claw…and heirloom of House Targaryen…" He looks at Euron, "So Euron Greyjoy what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Fuck you!"

Asher punches him in the face, "My King he is mine to judge…" Theon says. "He killed my father and drove me and my sister from our home…"

"Very well Theon Greyjoy, but know this…You are Warden of the Iron Isles not King…and if the Iron Born ever rebel again I will cleanse the Islands…"

"I understand your grace…"

"There will be no more reaving unless it is against pirates…We will discuss the details later…"

"As you wish…"

With everyone in the city and all in attendance the day of the Coronation finally arrives. It is held on the steps of the Sept. The feast is held on the tourney grounds so that the small folk can attend. The next day at court Aegon officially makes his appointments. Varys remains as Master of Whisper, Sir Barristan Lord Commander of the King's Guard, Sir Cade is Lord Commander of the Queen's guard. Randyly Tarlly is made Hand of the King. Lord Asher Forrester is made Lord Commander of the City Watch. Master of Ships goes to Sir Davos Seaworth and Master of Coin goes to Lord Iro Reed. Master of Laws is given to Prince Oberyn. Prince Jon is named Lord Protector of the Seven Kingdoms and his wife Princess Daenarys is named Princess Regent to the crown.

Mace Tyrell is named Lord of New Ghis for life, Aegon also introduces his wards Lady Shireen Baratheon, Lady Shae of House Targaryen who is to be married to Lord Tyrion Warden of the West and Steffron Baratheon Stannis' baby son. Then a few days afterwards the trials of Armory Lorch, Jaime, Cersei, and Tywin Lannister are held. King Aegon, King Eddard Stark and Prince Oberyn sit in judgment. Tywin Lannister is tried and questioned first he demands trial by combat after all the testimony is given.

Jaime volunteers to be champion for all three Lannisters. His request is denied so Tywin must champion himself since no one will stand for him. Prince Oberyn faces him and the combat is held inside the throne room. Jaime and Cersei cheer for him to win, but eventually Oberyn prevails and stabs him in the chest killing him. Then Jaime faces off against Sir Barristan Selmy. Both men are legendary swordsmen, youth and speed going to Jaime, while experience and strength to Sir Barristan. It was an intense battle, both men receive wounds during the confrontation, but eventually Sir Barristan prevails by slicing Jaime across the neck.

No one comes to Cersei defense so Aegon strips her of all titles and rank sentences her to death by beheading. "Tyrion help me!" She cries as they take her away.

Euron also asks for trial by combat. It is Yara who asks to champion the Iron Isles against the fallen Iron King. "I will allow it…" Aegon says shocking those in attendance. Yara is wounded during the fight, but she kicks her Uncle in the groin and slashes him in the face with her axe.

Over the next few days many nobles return home. Margaery and Prince Trystan hit it off and she goes with him to Dorne. Theon thanks the King and goes to the Twins to choose a bride whom he marries before returning to the Iron Isles. Asher and Beskar have a private wedding and as time passes Asher is able to mend fences with his family. Jon remains in the capital until his child is born. They name her Princess Visenya Targaryen. A huge feast is held in her honor. Six months after Daenarys gives birth to a healthy baby boy, they name him Rhaegar after Aegon's brother.

Tyene has another child, a son they name Aemon, then Aegon tours his Domains in the West with Jon and Daenarys. They travel by Dragon from Kingdom to Kingdom, first to the Stormlands. Then they visit the Dorne, and the Reach. From the Reach they head west to Casterly Rock where Lady Shae Lannister has given birth to a son they name Jaime. From Casterly Rock they travel to the Riverlands and then the Vale. In each place they stay two weeks before moving on. Finally they reach Winterfell, but stay a month as King Eddard hosts a tourney. Then it is to the Iron Isles and finally the wall.

Aegon returns to the capital and waits until Tyene has their third child, a girl they name Elia after Aegon's aunt. Jon and Danerys have another daughter they name Rhaella. Then they have a son they name Aerys. Another year passes before Aegon travels east to tour the Eastern Freeholds. He starts his journey in Pentos and stays a week. Then to Lys and Myr, there is still a lot of resentment from a few people both noble and commoners, but they do not voice their opinions as Aegon had bought his Dragons with him. Jon and Daenarys are there as well.

It takes almost a year and half to tour the east, because many places had to be traveled to by land and there was the guards, the Dragons and supplies. When they finally return to the Capital in the West Queen Tyene is pregnant with another child and Drogon lays three eggs. Prince Rhaegar becomes a Dragon rider immediately bonding with the first Dragon. He names Aegor after his father. Rhaegar and Princess Visenya fall in love to Jon's disapproval, but Aegon convinces him to accept it. The second Dragon goes to Viseyna and the last to Aemon.

Aegon rule is long prosperous and peaceful. When he feels his son is ready to rule he retires at the age of sixty-five. Aegon buys an island in Braavos where he builds a castle. He and his Queen Tyene live in peace until Astapor rebels against his son. Aegon and Tyene come out of retirement to help Rhaegar put the rebellion down. During the war Rhaegar is killed along with his Dragon. Viseyna is heartbroken and renounces her titles to become a Silent Sister. She also releases her Dragon, as such Aegon returns to being King with no objections from his other family members. Aegon recalls the army and burns Astapor to the ground with five Dragonriders. Afterwards no else dares to even think of rebelling. Aegon returns to the west and sits the Iron Throne until his death at the age of one hundred and seven. Tyene had died a day before he did.

A statue is erected by his grandson King Aegon the V of his name. The words he will forever rule our hearts Long Live King Aegon IV are inscribed on the statue.


End file.
